


Night Lilies

by LadyDiana2000, Mythicamagic



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harem, Angst, Drama & Romance, Eventual Fluff, F/M, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Masochism, Mutual Pining, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sadism, Smut, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2020-03-17 10:44:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 60,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18963664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDiana2000/pseuds/LadyDiana2000, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mythicamagic/pseuds/Mythicamagic
Summary: Karl Heinz keeps a harem of women at the castle within Demon World. Used as blood-bags or entertainment, the girls must never be touched by other men. This rule starts to be stretched a little thin by certain Sakamaki princes and Mukami brothers. OCs x diaboys.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AN: This fanfiction is brought to you by myself and LadyDiana2000 in our second collab. (First being Hachiko)
> 
> Diana wrote her OC characters parts i.e: The girls, Arika, Misaki and Annie. I would then reply with mine ie: All the diaboys, Karl and Ritsu. Yui and the Tsukinamis will not be featured in this fic, and some boys receive more attention than others. Shuu, Subaru and Ruki will have the most focus.
> 
> The Sakamaki boys are also living in the castle in this fic.
> 
> Rated M for sexual content, non-con, abuse and the usual themes found in DL. The franchise is tagged as a dark romance for a reason.

Demon World.

As the name implied, it housed numerous beings belonging to the supernatural. The creatures that had come to rule the vast majority of it were simply known to humans as vampires. Their Capital had been strategically built close to a 'pocket' which allowed certain parties to pass through the barrier and step into Earth. The royal castle on the furthermost West side of the Capital stood tall and imposing, a love-letter to the days of gothic architecture. The interior near to bursting with splendour. Rich tapestries swayed. Fine red-wine blood was poured for visiting aristocracy.

Their pale figures flitted in and out of the castle, that red substance coating their tongues. Some of the vampires tugged human slaves behind them, delighting in the collars or binds that humiliated their prey. Others with more 'refined' tastes simply kept them numb with the power of Suggestion from their lips, rendering their human pets helpless to resist all command.

It was no different for the royal inhabitants. Their King fed at his leisure, almost bloated with the excess of blood. But the circle of humans he fed on wore a slightly different title than 'slave.'

It was no secret that Karl Heinz kept a harem. The only one out of the loop was his poor, deranged wife. The girls, or 'Night Lilies,' were kept on the fifth floor of the castle. They had free reign of that floor, including the bridge that connected to separate, private gardens, but nowhere else were they permitted to tread unless accompanied.

Above all, they were never to be touched by other men. Their standard clothes were white dresses, which only brought out the pallor of their skin. Joining these human women were a handful of female vampires, who were more than happy to be selected by their king to bring him pleasure.

One such esteemed woman was gunning for the title of fourth wife. She sneered at the human women from across the room, quite hateful of sharing a space with them.

Arika lay across a low couch, ignoring her glares.  _I know it's likely me that'll be called shortly. I just want to save the little bit of energy I have left._ She held a book in front of her, but barely paid much attention to it. Hellissandre narrowed her eyes, before standing with a graceful sweep of her skirts. She walked over to the human girls, and stopped fairly close, fanning herself with an ornate fan and looking down her nose at them.

She sneered at Arika, flashing a fang. "You there, hold out your neck for me. I'm quite peckish and I want to have some energy for tonight, should Karl select me."

Arika sighed. Sitting up slowly, she glanced at her passively, too tired to put up much of a fight. "When he asks where your pep's from, mind you tell him," she said as her only argument, pushing blonde hair back from a pale neck. Misaki, a couch over, pressed her lips together with concern.

"Hellisandre, Arika didn't sleep well last night," she murmured softly. "Please, would you drink mine instead?"

"Don't worry, Misa. I'm fine," Arika glanced at her.

Hellissandre scoffed. "As if I should care about the health of a mortal. You're completely expendable, unlike ourselves," she gestured to the three other vampire women. She then leaned down and tugged Arika up by the wrist, sinking her fangs into the girl's neck. It wasn't as if Karl would care if the vampiress bit her. Arika made a small noise but allowed her eyes to close. Misaki looked away, uncomfortable.

The vampiress wasn't terribly gentle, though that was no surprise. She seldom was. Arika stayed obediently still through it all, mind drifting. There came a knock, however, and Hellissandre quickly removed her fangs, shoving Arika down into the sofa and turning happily to the door.

A servant entered, and the other girls dimly looked up. Instead of announcing a name to see the King, he raised his voice to announce: "A new Night Lilly is joining the bouquet."

Everyone knew what it meant. Someone new was replacing Eri.

Yelling can be heard down the hall, a rarity on the fifth floor. Moments later, a small girl with bright, fiery hair curling down to her waist was yanked in harshly by two guards. Metal bindings had been clamped around her neck and wrists, chains connected to them as though she were a dog on a lead.

Arika and Misaki blink in surprise.

"Fuck off," the girl growled, bare foot launching out at the vampire who had announced her in an attempt to kick him. The servant shrank back, forbidden to touch her. The guard had no such qualms. He back-handed the girl across the face, using only a smidgen of his strength while letting out a snarl.

"Learn your place, filth!"

The other guard tugged him back, hissing: "You just touched one of the Kings concubines!"

"I don't care! She's been bad mouthing me since the cells."

The wild-eyed girl panted raggedly, tasting blood. Anger clouds her expression instead of fear. She turned to the guard with a growl, something feral in her manner. "Filth?" She snarled, holding her cheek for a second, before she launched herself at him with a rattle of chains, going for a headlock. "Watch your FUCKING MOUTH."

The guard materialises out from her reach and grabs her by the throat, expression twisted with malice. The other guard tried to tug him away, the girls watching in bemusement and surprise, before the voice of the servant called out hurriedly. "His majesty on this night calls forth the new flower; Miss Annabeth! Sir, kindly control yourself." He added.

The guard froze, red eyes narrowing at Annie. His grip slackened enough to let her go.

She landed unsteadily on her feet, coughing. "That so? Take me to the king. I'll gladly go give him a piece of my mind," she snarled. Her hands curled into tight fists at her sides. The refined white dress on her looked hilariously ill-suited, given her anger. The servant shook his head. "Please take a moment to collect yourself. I'll return soon," he muttered, nodding to the calmer guard, who approached her, releasing the bindings around her neck and wrists. Annie stiffened, giving a slight sigh of relief when they slid off, landing on the floor. She gave the chains a kick.

The servant closed the door behind him once the guards had left.

Ritsu, another human girl, walked up to Annie's side. "Are you alright? Geeze...that guard completely lost it," she raised a hand, inspecting her neck.

Annie whipped toward her, skittish. "I'm good, I'm good," she muttered quickly. Watching from the couch, Arika held in a sigh.  _She isn't going to last long at this rate._

"How the hell do they get away with this?" Annie growled.

Ritsu, being the eldest of the girls, had been there since just a few days before Arika, many,  _many_  moons ago. "Hey, let's just get a drink first. On... _this_  side of the room." She glanced at the amused vampires across from them, who whispered behind their fans to one another. Their bright eyes were cruel.

Taking Annie's arm gently, the older girl guided her away. "We all either got an invitation to stay with distant relatives and wound up here, or...some of us were born in the demon world. Bred to become blood bags," she said, tone apathetic as they took seats on the opposite side of the room. Arika followed tiredly and sat slightly away from the two. Annabeth frowned. "Exchange," she muttered. "I was told an exchange."

Arika sighed and clapped her back as sympathetically as she could manage. "General rule of thumb, don't fight. They'll just kill you, they don't care," she informed her plainly.

Ritsu nodded and handed her a glass of water. "You'll see  _him_  soon. I'm guessing you've been told what you're here for," she said, trying, much like Arika to be sympathetic. It was all very surface based. No one got attached to each other, but they tried to make the best of it. If that were possible.

"Yeah, but I'm not gonna fuckin do it," she snorted, taking a drink to soothe her parched throat. She frowned when Arika scoffed.

"Nobody has a choice," her sympathy ran dry. "Don't make it harder than it has to be."

Sighing, Ritsu rubbed her sore neck, trying to soften the blow. "Just...keep these things in mind: Don't go too crazy. You're kind of dealing with the King of Vampires now. Also...don't let any other guys touch you. Especially Prince Laito. He comes sniffing around here sometimes like a dog in heat."

"Kick him if you have to," Arika snorted.  _I definitely have._

Annie raised a brow and sighed, rubbing her eyes. "I can't believe this is legal," she muttered. "Have you lot never tried running?"

Ritsu's expression darkened, as though not appreciating the insinuation that they were content not to run. "Some have. And then they don't come back...like Eri last week."

Hellissandre spoke up then. "How like prey to flee. Can't you understand your position, little mortal?" She sniffed, fanning herself. Annie grit her teeth, curling her hands into fists. "Oh, shut up. Pardon me if I don't wanna be fuckin fed offa. I got better things to do than sit around and get poked whenever an old asshole wants!"

Hellissandre shifted her gaze over her, soon tutting and whispering loudly to her friend. "I'll bet my parasol that she dies in two days."

The friend hummed, "I wager a week." The vampire women then giggled among themselves. The human girls ignored them, used to it. Annie stiffened, before bursting into laughter.

"You bet your parasol?" She wheezed, verging on hysterics. "Oh god. This isn't real. None of this is real," her laughter became thin. "Her  _parasol._  I've never heard anything so fucking... posh." She turned to Hellissandre, the vampiress not intimidating her in the least. "Your parasol. Lady. Come  _on_."

Hellissandre stiffened, eyes flying wide at her audacity. She then glared, flashing her fangs. She was about to say more, when the servant returned, opening the door. He inclined his head politely to Annie, turning as if cautiously waiting for her to follow.

"I'll behave. Wouldn't want you to lose your fucking parasol," Annabeth snickered as she turned to the servant and gave a small wave, rising from her seat and approaching stiffly. "Let's go kick his ass," she said, forcing brightness into her wobbly tone, stepping into the hall.

Ritsu sighed, watching her go. "Think she'll be okay?"

"Doubtful," Arika muttered, returning to her faithful couch.

For a moment, her friend looked vaguely thoughtful as the door slid shut behind Annie. "You know, she kind of reminds me of when you first came here."

"...Spare me."

* * *

The servant led the way along the corridor, and they leave the room behind. Annabeth followed with a skip in her step, more jittery than happy.

"He's knife proof, yeah?" She asked the servant.

He glanced over his shoulder at her. "Any attempts on his majesty's life are usually met with death. Please…exercise restraint." He muttered while they pass an open window. A tower could be seen near them, isolated in the space of packed-in buildings. Screaming can be heard from the topmost window, wailing into thin, broken sobs.

The servant sighed as though he heard it all the time. Annie's eyes widened, foot dragging along the floor and causing her to nearly trip. "The hell?" She became pale. "That... doesn't sound good."

"That is our last remaining Queen. If you ever lay eyes on a woman that has white hair and red eyes, I implore you not to reveal your status in this castle. She's quite...sensitive," he winced. Annie nodded, making a mental note of it though visibly rattled now. With a sigh, she followed uncharastically complacently for a while, hating all of it. Passing yet another open window down the hall, no sound drew her gaze. No movement outside stirred her curiosity. Yet interested blue eyes drifted out all the same.

They clashed with another pair. Darker than her own. Annie looked down at the young man lounging on the window ledge of a neighbouring tower that was slightly lower than their floor. He sat still and slightly sprawled, leg hanging uncaringly over the drop. A slight breeze ruffled his blonde hair, which swept slightly into his half-lidded, apathetic gaze.

Annie stared at him- watching him watch her- until he was out of view. The hallway rushed back into focus.

For some reason, her heartbeat picked up until it drummed loudly in her ears.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Warning: Rape/non-con

The servant led her to a certain door, large and detailed, with intricate carvings in the wood of a single tree in a garden. He knocked, hearing silent permission to enter, at least it seemed that way to Annie. He opened the door for her but did not walk inside the King's Chambers himself, so she boldly stepped within.

Inside appeared lavish, but not filled with pointless frivolities like vases or jewels. Instead, various things concerned with science lay sprawled out, a microscope and old fashioned technology on his note filled desk. A globe stood near the window made of clockwork and copper. There was a large grandfather clock, and a map of the kingdom on a large table. The King was nowhere to be seen, but the balcony doors lay open, white curtains stirring from the breeze. Annie glanced back at the servant, realising he'd left and closed the door. Frowning, she looked towards the balcony.  _This melodramatic son of a bitch._

Stepping toward it, she mentally assessed the room for things to use as weapons, should the need arise.

Karl Heinz peered through a telescope on the balcony. He leaned away to jot down some notes, before adjusting the lens. When he finally straightened and set his gaze upon her, his presence fully washed over the human girl. He had beautifully calm, kind eyes. The simple waistcoat and white sleeved shirt disarming. She'd been expecting dark capes and blood, not poet shirts. His features were even pleasant to stare at, but looking at him directly for too long almost hurt, as if there was something wrong in his flawless beauty and calm demeanour. He gestured to the telescope, silver ribbons of hair sliding over his shoulder.

"Would you like to see?" He asked, a velvet timbre to his voice. The whole persona shook her and Annie averted her eyes to the telescope.

"Sure," she said carefully, lulled by his presence, somehow. Her anger and fear from moments earlier were forgotten as she stepped towards the device, replaced with a hazy, muddied confusion.

"What are you doing exactly?"

Karl gestured to the telescope gracefully. "Our stars are different to what you're used to in the human world. The stars, comets and changing moons affect vampires in amazingly drastic, varying ways. It's important to record any changes. Right now, there's a comet passing overhead," he murmured, tone amiable and pleasant. Annie blinked and lean down to peer through. As he'd said, a ball of blazing blue light could be seen, flickers of purple arching in the comet's descent.

"Oh, wow," she breathed, looking for a solid minute before popping back up. "Effect vampires how?" She tucked shaking hands behind her back. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get angry.

Karl Heinz gathered his notes. "Increase in aggressive behaviour, blood lust, physical lust, or the other end of the spectrum; Intense apathy, sluggishness to the point of not wanting to feed, and tiredness," he said, not worried in the least about telling her this. "I'm sorry. We've been talking so long and I don't know your name." He stopped, looking at her with kind, gold eyes.

Annie blinked up at him. "You called me here without knowing who I am?" She asked quietly, not understanding how he could be so aloof. Someone who kept his wife locked up, and a group of girls to play with. She cocked her head slightly, "I'm Annabeth. You...you're the king, yeah?"

Karl Heinz took his notes into the bedroom, opening a drawer and putting them inside. "Yes, I suppose I am," he muttered, as unconcerned with it. He looked at her as she followed him in. "Judging by your hair and voice...you most likely visited Japan as an exchange student, yes? That's how you came to be in this position. You're from Canada, I assume."

"I was supposed to be an exchange student," she frowned now. While still plenty docile, something about his persona has slipped, and the gears of pleasant haze slipped a touch. "This... doesn't seem like much of an exchange, though. And... I don't really want to be here," she said slowly, as though assuring herself.

Karl hummed and moved to the bed, gesturing for her to sit. "Would you like a drink, or food?" He asked.

Annie blinked.  _He isn't acting anywhere near how I expected him to._ She sat on the edge of the bed, a good bit away. It would feel awkward to refuse. "No, not really. Can you explain why I'm here, though?"

Karl Heinz shifted, pouring himself some wine and holding the goblet, as if just wanting to hold something. His eyes change slightly to reveal the depth of his age. "I trust you heard my wife in the tower on your way here?" He took a sip. "I love her...and does pain me to detain her, even if at times it's for her own good. She can do a lot of damage as a vampiress." He chuckled.

"You didn't answer my question," Annie muttered. Her hands curl on her lap again, control starting to strain just a little.

"Not at all, I've answered it. I can't touch my wife, not as a husband should. It distresses her. So, I keep the company of other women." He then grasped her chin and turned her face to the side, looking at the bruises on her neck. "Who did that to you, by the way?" He asked quietly. Annie shrank back, freeing her chin.

"One of the guards," she muttered. "Okay, so you gotta get laid, I get it. But I'm sure there's lots of people and vampires and crap that actually wanna do this. I don't. This is really creepy."

Karl Heinz shifted, setting the goblet down. "You say that. But if I only took your blood, well...perhaps a demonstration is in order." He lifted her hand in his own gloved one. "I'll only take some blood. Don't fret," His voice became lulling as he leaned down to kiss the delicate skin of her wrist. His lips, much like his presence, send butterflies humming pleasantly over her flesh. He bites down in a rush, hot breath collapsing onto her skin until she can feel the warm wet sensation of his open mouth.

Annie gasped, a very strange feeling spreading over her. A warm, yet somewhat needy buzz crept up her arm from the bite, flowing down her body. It left a growing urge for something in its wake. Even still, Annie shook her head violently and tried to tug her wrist back, whimpering.

"Th-this is wrong. I don't like it," she whispered, even as her skin flushed pink.

Karl Heinz smiled slightly, tucking a stray lock of fiery hair back behind her ear. "Don't fear it. I'm sure you've felt that sensation before, even if you are…untouched." He chuckled, a deep rumble of sound. "Did you know…the church provided us with you. You were offered to a random vampire house and would've lived out your days as a slave. But one of my servants happened to step in. He asked me whether to give you a place here, and I did so, without even knowing your name." He explained, tone velvet soft.

Her life had just been left up to chance? A whim? Full lips press together. "I just want to go home," she said quietly. "I have, like... stuff I want to do that doesn't involve being a plaything for you. No offense." Annie stood from the bed, not liking his touching and closeness.

"You'll find your prospects woefully low if you attempt to leave the castle, my dear." He warned, taking a leisurely sip of his drink instead. Ancient gold slid to her. "Stay. I can provide you with whatever materials you want to learn. Unlike my other kind, I do very much enjoy humans. I like to learn about them and their quirks. It's one of the very few joys left to me." He looked her over, reading her slowly.

"Is that a threat? If I leave, what's gonna happen?"

Karl finished his wine, setting it down and standing. Taking off his gloves revealed slightly sharp nails. "I imagine you'll be caught and then circulated back into the slavery ring."

Annie took a step back, eyes narrowing as the calm spell over her cracked and splintered. "This is fucking messed up," she growled hoarsely, paling yet again. "You... you shouldn't be fucking doing this."

Karl lifted a shoulder, silver hair sliding over it, falling like waves. "In case you have not noticed, my dear, you're not in your world anymore. You're in mine. We might look like humans but make no mistake, we're not."

Fear, anger and loathing flood in all at once. Annie glanced towards the door, judging her chances if she sprinted right fucking now. "Then put me back in mine," she growled, bursting into a run.

Karl appeared right behind her, his hand sliding easily into her hair despite her speed- grasping it tight. Annie cried out, feeling herself be yanked, her head tugged back to bare her throat.

"I don't cater to your demands," he sank sharp fangs into her neck. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders, holding her close. The sinuous lines of their bodies met, hips rocking gently.

Annie screamed as that damned feeling spread again, more intensely than before. She tried squirming for a moment, realizing it only hurt more. Letting out a soft whimper of frustration, blue eyes squeezed shut.

Karl drank, blood sliding down his throat. A pale hand slowly slid down the valley of her breasts, touching over her clothing, and yet her skin seemed to ache for his. He proved this by sliding his hand further south, straying down to her bare thigh. Hitching the soft white material up to touch her feverish bare skin, he provoked embers in his wake.

Shivering, she squeezed her thighs together for several purposes. It helped quell the growing feeling between her legs, as well as stopped him from being able to touch. "St...op..." she whimpered, feeling powerless to resist.

Karl dragged sharp nails up her thigh, before prying his hand between her legs and under her panties, touching her clit. Removing his fangs from her neck, he licked the bloodied skin, kissing her jaw.

"Shhh…why resist?" He soothed quietly, rubbing her clit harder and causing her to whimper loudly as her body trembled from his touch. It couldn't be normal, the needy, wanting feeling.

"I-I don't want t-to... th-this is wrong!" She breathed, but it came out as a mewl.

Karl felt her arousal and chuckled, letting go of her hair to turn her head, kissing her lips.

Her first kiss.

The tears building were trapped behind a wall of pleasure.

He dragged down her panties and rubbed her carefully, alternating between hard and soft touches. Annie gasped against his mouth.  _This isn't good. I'm already close, and this isn't something I want!_

His control wavered and Annie's hand snapped out- grabbing at his hand, prying her nails in. "S-stop!" She screamed, turning her face away. Karl tutted and tugged her dress down to bare the creamy untouched flesh of shoulder, biting her again to infuse his natural Suggestion into her. He continued rubbing, but harder in punishment. His own arousal became clear against her backside. Cupping one of her breasts, he massaged the flesh.

The haze swept in again and Annie's eyes widened upon feeling the foreign hardness. A dark blush flushed her cheeks as she let out a small moan.

Karl doesn't have it in him to be romantic with her, that wasn't what he was there for. Besides, he didn't need to worship her body. His touch did it for him. He removed his fingers from her sex just as she got close and freed his length. Her dress was then yanked down- falling to the floor. Grabbing her by her hair, a quick, sharp movement shoved her upper body down to the bed, legs spread and ass perked.

Annie's cheek thumped into the covers. He rubbed himself against her sex, grabbing her wrists and holding them behind her to no doubt stop her struggling while his hips push forward.

Annie screamed when he entered her, struggling violently despite the incredible feeling spreading throughout her sex.

"NO!" She shrieked, writhing underneath him. Her sex felt impossibly tight around him. Karl grunted as he forced himself inside to the hilt. Pushing past the tight feeling of her resistance, he started to thrust quickly. Her struggles only made him thrust in a circular motion that caused him hit a certain spot inside her. He grit his teeth, groaning as he bucked roughly, sharp nails sinking into her wrists.

"You're entirely- gn…the same as the rest of your species. Fall into sin. Hah- it's what you're suited for."

Groaning, Annie buried her face in the bed to stifle herself. Her shoulders ached from the awkward angle at which he held her arms, her struggling slowing. Her sex quiverd around him, eyes fully hazing.

Karl adjusted her arms while bucking inside her, using his grip on her wrists to tug her body back into his slightly each time. He began to move rougher, biting into the nape of her neck to stifle himself. The movements became erratic, hard and frantic. Soon his cock throbbed inside her. Annie screamed again, the noise blurring into a moan as she came hard, sex squeezing him tightly.

Karl finished inside her with a low, drawn out groan, panting quietly. Blind completion went along with blood sucking for him each time. They'd become so linked that it was like a natural part of feeding. His body registered the pleasure even as no part of it touched him emotionally.

Shame reddened Annie's cheeks.  _I…I didn't want to fucking do that._

Burying her face in the bed again, she groaned quietly, panting.

He pulled out of her with treacle immediacy. Annie whimpered, hating that she wanted him to stay inside- squeezing her eyes shut. Once he was out, the way her body felt changed completely. Rather than warm and sensual, disgust washed in like a cold tide. She felt used, and very much so in need of a bath.

Karl adjusted his clothes, straightening. "A bath has been drawn in the room adjoining this one to the right. Once you're ready, you can bathe at your leisure. Once you're done, a servant will lead you back to the fifth floor."

Trembling a bit and slowly picking herself up, Annie turned around to glare at him slightly fearfully. "I-I need one of those pills," she muttered thickly. "The morning after things. You didn't fucking pull out," she choked.

The Vampire King sighed and reached out, stroking a hand down her thigh. She flinched. "My dear, you're in the world of the night. Magic resides here. There's plenty of spells to prevent that. Don't fret."

Annie recoiled and grabbed her dress from the floor, pressing it to her front as she staggered unsteadily toward the bathroom door.

"I'm fucking fretting," she growled.  _My legs don't feel right._

Karl smiled slightly with dusty amusement and turned away, disappearing to leave her to her own devices.

Getting into the bath, Annie scrubbed herself. Thoroughly. She used nearly every soap that was lined up, meticulously cleaning herself until her skin was rubbed red raw by the sponge. Trying to pry his seed from her sex, she shuddered with disgust.

She felt dirty, and completely used.


	3. Chapter 3

Flying up while bathed in the bright morning sunlight, Subaru extended a leg, landing on one of the castle turrets. Leaning over the edge, he overlooked everything, searching with a grim expression. It wasn't like he wanted to search for Mother. He tried his upmost to avoid her directly, complicated feelings arising when he thought of her, but the servants wouldn't quit pestering him about it. Since being briefly released from the tower, his mother had run, fleeing in a state of confusion and panic.

Subaru passed a hand over his face, sighing and rubbing his brow. He then stiffened, catching a certain scent.

White Roses.

Following it, he failed to notice which part of the castle he was intruding on as he landed in a garden.

Ah...it had just been an actual flower. He tsked, looking down at the plant. His expression slowly softened, just a touch, brushing coarse fingers over the petals. Nostalgia bloomed in him, gentle and sombre.

Within the daydream, quiet singing flowed into his hearing.

No, wait.

That was real singing.

Subaru blinked, recognising the song. He disappeared into thin air- reappearing near a pavilion with wide eyes- about to call out for his mother, when he stopped.

A girl with blonde hair that fell past her shoulders was sat a ways away, back turned, not noticing his presence.

Arika visited the garden quite often, as most of the vampires were uninterested in it. Her white skirts pooled on the ground around her while she knelt, trimming some of the roses for a bouquet and singing quietly.

Subaru shifted, watching her as one might a caged bird. His boot slid back onto a fallen branch, and it snapped under his weight. Arika blinked, glancing over her shoulder, eyes widening with surprise. Quickly standing, she held her bouquet close as she bowed her head slightly.

"Y-you're Karl's son, right?" She asked softly, noting the resemblance. Subaru recoiled as though slapped, gritting his teeth. "Don't say his damn name!" He snapped, stuffing his hands in his pockets. He then noted her dress, and finally registered where exactly he was. He paled slightly. "You're one of that bastard's..." he trailed off, not knowing what to call her.

Pet? Sex slave? All sounded vulgar.

The Night Lily looked down, a brief expression of shame flitting over her features. "Y-Yeah," she said quietly. "What are you doing here? The area's off limits for everyone that isn't... part of the harem." There's nothing confrontational about her tone. Frankly, it's almost nice to see someone who isn't Karl or a guard.

Subaru shifted, lips thinning while he glanced away. In the end, necessity had him answering over pride. "I'm lookin' for my mother. You seen her around?"

He guessed not, Christa would have left an impression. Or a disaster.

Arika's mouth tightened. "I'm sorry, I haven't. We...aren't supposed to go anywhere near her," she raised a hand apologetically. She then paused for a moment. "She...likes roses, right? Give these to her when you find her."

Holding the plucked flowers out to him caused Subaru to tense, frowning slightly. Slowly, tensely, he reached for the White Roses. Taking them quickly, he avoided her eyes, looking at her other pile of flowers and the various types growing in the garden. Some were freshly watered. "...You like Snapdragons, huh?"

She nodded. "Yes, I do," a note of surprise coloured her voice. "How did you know?"

Subaru scoffed to cover up his embarrassment, turning slightly and gesturing to them. "I don't! I just saw them is all, and you're taking care of them. You don't take care of stuff you don't like." He muttered sourly. He was proof of that.

"You're not wrong," she shrugged. "But yeah. They're nice. I like the bright colours of them," she hummed, rocking on her heels slightly. "Do you like flowers, Subaru?"

"How'd you know my name?"

"The girls talk," she didn't say anything more. It was no secret the youngest son resembled his father the most.

Subaru blinked and looked her over. He spied something he'd overlooked before, a sort of shadow to her face that spoke of someone broken and held together like paper-mâché. It was similar to his mother, a hollowness in her eyes. But unlike Christa, this girl had a few hard edges left behind in her baring. Her sanity hadn't slipped away just yet.

"...They're OK I guess." He muttered, not as defensive as usual.

Arika smiled slightly and turned a little. "Well, good luck finding the queen," she murmured tiredly.  _Much as I'm enjoying his company, I don't want him to get in trouble by being near me for too long._

Subaru nodded slowly, slightly weirded out, before a shrill yell could be heard from a lower floor. It dissolved into hysterics, and the white-haired prince tensed. He doesn't rush to her as he would've when he was younger, in fact he seemed to be putting it off, staring at the floor as the screams washed over him.

He turned to leave, bitterness leaking into him again.

Arika's expression flickered. Much as she hated being there, she especially hated the situation with the Queen.  _It's wrong. I know more details than I perhaps ought to, and it hurts. I've run into her before, several times, and she's always seemed very sweet, spaced out and timid._

Undeserving.

"I hope it goes well," she said softly. Subaru's head turned slightly to show his acknowledgement, disappearing from sight for good. Some of the white rose petals floated into the air from where he'd been standing.

Arika sighed and went back to pruning and plucking.  _He really doesn't seem like Karl's son._

* * *

 

Karl Heinz groaned, gold eyes flashing as he held the hips of the young woman currently straddling his lap. This one was his amusement. She fell into his hands, unlike the other human girls, without initial hesitance or resistance anymore. He bucked inside her, holding her flesh loosely. She was drenched in lust.

His amusing Misaki.

The woman moaned loudly, openly, holding his shoulders in an iron grip. Her back was arched, chin tilted up and happily moving her hips for him.

"P-please, I'm so close!" She whimpered, lowering one hand to play with her clit. The King grazes his teeth against her neck, clamping his hot mouth over the skin and biting down. He held her hips harder, digging sharp nails in as he bucked roughly.

Misaki screamed with pleasure as pain, combined with his hard thrusts, send her careening over the edge. She gasped, leaning her head against his shoulder, panting wildly. Karl grunted, finishing inside her with a low noise. He dragged his nails from her hips and kissed her hair. He then leaned back into the plush pillow behind him. He liked this girl for the simple fact that he did not need to touch her with Suggestion in order to make her enjoy it. She was just a sinful little girl, almost like a vampire.

"You remind me of one of my kind sometimes." He voiced aloud. Though, vampires did not feel guilty for experiencing pleasure. He could tell it bothered her at times.

Misaki drew back a little, catching her breath and smiling weakly. "Is that a compliment, Majesty?" She asked softly, not pulling him out of her. Karl just hummed, raising a brow. "I believe so," he set his hands on her thighs. "I think a reward is in order. I'll have you accompany me to a dinner I'm having with some friends. If you'll accept my invitation." He offered graciously, as if she had a choice in the matter.

Misaki's face lit up and she nodded without hesitation. "Yes, thank you!" She beamed. To clarify, no. She didn't want to be there, not really. But there isn't anywhere else she ought to be, due to things. Within the Castle she was kept practically drunk with pleasure, her needs taken care of.

_I'm not...unhappy._

Karl shifted, lifting her off him to draw himself out of her, grasping her long dark hair to kiss her forehead as a reward. "Good. A dress will be sent to you. Run along now," he said, not needing to say that a bath was always waiting next door. Their routine was easy and uncomplicated, which was why he favoured her for the days he did not feel like being challenged. But...even  _easy_  needed to be stirred into new flavours sometimes.

Misaki nodded and stood from the bed, making no effort to hide her nakedness. She smiled and inclined her head slightly before turning to the bathroom. She stopped midway and turned back. "The dinner...is it tonight?"

He stood, also completely bare while sliding a loose dressing gown over his shoulders. The weathered gold of his eyes had faded once more as the pleasure began to die down. "No, tomorrow. Be ready for midnight."

She nodded and smiled again, turning around and going to the bath. Moments later, her body sank into a warm vat of bubbles. She'd done this long enough that whoever was drawing the bath automatically filled it with nice things, and today's was peach.

How could she be unsatisfied when covered in peach-scented bubbles?

* * *

The next night, a servant knocked on the girl's door, greeted by Ritsu first, who was then promptly shoved out of the way by Hellissandre.

"You there, worm." She hissed at the servant. "What is the meaning of this? Why is that human girl getting dressed into that expensive looking gown?" She asked, gritting her teeth.

"Don't be so mean," Misaki said softly, breezing past her to smile at the servant. The dress was quite beautiful. White, like everything else they owned, but more detailed and fine than the regular shifts. "The King is taking me to dinner."

Hellissandre stiffened and sputtered, narrowing her eyes as if there would be hell to pay. As she let loose a string of insults, Ritsu calmly pushed her aside and smiled encouragingly at Misaki, winking as she closed the door. The servant sighed, still hearing the irate vampiress on the other side.

"Let us be off," he said, leading the way for Misaki to follow.

"I'm sorry she was so rude to you," she smiled politely, nearly giddy with excitement.  _It's rare to leave the fifth floor, and even rarer to be invited out with the King._

He nodded, thankful at least one of the girls had manners. He guided her down to the third floor, locks being turned all the while that barred their escape, until he eventually opened the door to a large dining room.

A lit fireplace bathed the room in a comforting glow, but shadows hung heavy in the dark corners of the room. Karl was already seated with four guests, all young men. Karl turned slightly in his seat to look at her.

"Ah, come here, my dear," he purred, a gloved hand unfurling for her to take. Misaki smiled and obediently pad over, accepting it. She inspected the men carefully, eyes widening ever so slightly. They were all awfully handsome. She wondered if they were the Princes for a moment, but remembered he'd made the distinction they were his 'friends.'

Quickly turning her gaze back to Karl, she flushed when he seemed to notice her distraction, smiling slightly. His fingers curled around hers, turning to the others. "This is Misaki. She'll be dining with us tonight. Misaki, these are the Mukamis." He said softly.

A tall one nodded to her. "Yuma."

Another, covered in faint scars and bandages, smiled shyly. "I'm...Azusa. It's nice to-" he was cut off by a blond one, who waved slightly.

"I'm Kou Mukami!" He beamed.

This left one, who stood from his seat in a very old practice of manners. Blue-grey eyes take in everything about her at once and he offered his hand to shake, only because he wanted his suspicions confirmed. "Ruki," he said quietly.

Misaki very nearly reached for his hand to shake, before she stiffened a bit. She winced and looked pointedly at Karl's hand holding hers for a moment, smiling apologetically. She mustn't touch. "It's very nice to meet you all," she smiled amicably, happy to be there. Ruki's eyes shifted slightly, but his expression didn't change. So, it was as he thought. Just as he was about to drop his hand, Karl took his wrist and lowered Misaki's hand into his.

The King smiled at her, face as unreadable as ever. He then let go, allowing them to shake. Ruki blinked at this strange turn, but adjusted his grip to shake. Misaki blinked in surprise, but shook his hand anyway. She made a mental note to ask what was meant by it later, but for now, she let go and took the remaining seat. Ruki sat down, just as Kou bounced up.

"Pleeease can we eat now, sir! I'm half starved!" He whined.

Ruki looked at him sharply. "Kou, behave."

Amiable laughter rang out pleasantly into the room. "Of course," Karl gestured to the food in front of them. "Help yourselves to as much as you want, as ever."

At this, Yuma and Kou started scooping different foods onto their plates enthusiastically. Azusa slowly took some, not sharing their gusto. Misaki was surprised at the lack of decorum, but it felt like a refreshing surprise. She glanced at Karl for a moment before starting to load her plate as well.

She smiled slightly to herself at the presence of sweet orange chicken, which she remembered telling the King about her taste for a while back. While she doubted it was an intention, Misaki felt quite happy at the coincidence. Since Ruki was sitting next to Karl, he loaded the plate of the King as usual, his mind going blank when his pride roared at him not to be subservient. His respect for the man outweighed this as ever, and Karl inclined his head in thanks, pouring some wine for Ruki, and then Misaki. Ruki loaded more food onto Azusas plate, who smiled gratefully.

"So, Misa was it?" Kou asked, swallowing some food. "What do you like to do?" He asked, not catching onto her title. Or perhaps it was more that his mind shied away from it.

Misaki assumed it would be crass to explain her purpose, so she went with the next best thing. "I really like to make desserts," she smiled a little nostalgically. "Cookies are fun, but cakes are my favourite. What about you?"

Kou beamed, opening his mouth, just as Yuma groaned, jabbing a thumb in his direction and frowning at Misaki.

"Don't ask this guy. He'll prattle on about crap for hours!" He gave a long-suffering sigh.

Kou huffed. "I HAPPEN to be an idol," he sniffed.

She smiled encouragingly. "That's really nice," she said quickly. "I can play piano, but I'm not very good." Taking a bite of the chicken, she inwardly melted.

"Ooh, hey, Ruki! You can play piano too, right?" Kou said, taking another bite while his mouth was full. Ruki stilled, looking at him and frowning slightly.

"Only a little."

Misaki swallowed and let her attention remain on him for a moment. He was very handsome, and she found herself glancing at his hands. They were quite attractive as well. Difficult to explain but- strong and graceful looking at the same time. A faint blush rose to her cheeks, getting a few ideas. Their eyes met, and she quickly looked down at her plate to distract herself.

Ruki focused on his plate as well. He doesn't understand what Karl was playing at with inviting one of the harem girls. He didn't like it, for a multitude of reasons. Kou could potentially snap if he learned the truth. He didn't do well with sex slaves. They reminded him too much of his jaded past as amusement for aristocrats. Ruki, therefore, relaxed slightly when the meal drew to a close without incident, just chatter.

Azusa hid a yawn, but Karl caught it and smiled. "Well, thank you for the lovely dinner. You're excused for now."

The Mukamis stand, but Karl called out softly. "Ruki, you'll stay."

Ruki froze in place.

Misaki stayed where she was, glancing at the door. There wasn't a guard, so she assumed she couldn't leave yet. "It was lovely meeting you all," she murmured to the Mukamis. It was meant as something polite, but it most certainly wasn't a lie.

The others nod and smile, before leaving. Yuma glanced at Ruki, raising a brow, but his brother ignored it, slowly taking a seat again. Karl casually stood from his once the door slid shut, holding his wine glass close and padding to the fireplace.

"You've been loyal to me for a long time, Ruki."

"...Yes sir."

Karl leaned his arm against the mantlepiece, smiling slightly at him. "I think you've earned a reward. So, that's why I'm loaning Misaki to you for the night. She's a very generous and kind girl. You won't be displeased with her," he said casually.

Ruki's back snapped straight. He looked at Misaki with palpable surprise, rising slowly. "Sir...as... _flattered_  as I am, this is unorthodox. She's one of your exclusive girls," he tried to word nicely.

The Night Lily blinked, stiffening as she stared at Karl. "M-majesty, you want me to...?" She trailed off. This is relatively unheard of, as far as she was aware.

With an incline of his head, her stomach flip-flopped. "I'm trusting you to take good care of him, Misaki. You need not fret, both of you." He chuckled, sipping his wine. "I'm just encouraging you to  _relax_ , Ruki. You do work tirelessly." His eyes danced in the firelight, the insinuation clear.

Perfect teeth clench slightly. Ruki knew he'd had plenty of opportunities to 'relax' with women. He'd just had other things to do recently. Looking away, pale hands curl into fists under the table, before he nodded slightly."...Thank you for your generosity, sir. " He muttered quietly, keeping his features calm and collected.

She didn't know if she liked being passed around so easily, but Misaki kept her mouth shut. She stood, glancing between the two of them uneasily. "Shall we go?" She asked softly, deciding to just go with it.

_He's awful pretty, anyway._

Ruki glanced at Karl for permission, who nodded. He inwardly sighed, not liking this set-up in the least. He turned to the door, walking towards it- only for Karl's voice to halt him once more.

"Oh, and I expect her returned once the night is over, Ruki. Fufu, don't get too attached." He chuckled, watching the flames lick and crack the burning wood within the fireplace.

Ruki's lips thinned. He had no interest in doing something so idiotic. He waited for Misaki to follow, and they leave the room together.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Whole lotta smut

Following him rather closely, Misaki blushed slightly, jogging a little to keep up. He walked rather quick.

"I... wasn't made aware of this either, if that comforts you at all," she murmured quietly, not sure what to do.

"No, I know. Your scent gave you away for being genuinely surprised. It's just...he's never done anything like this before," Ruki muttered, putting his hands in his pockets and frowning slightly.

"I hope you aren't too displeased," she winced, definitely feeling the awkwardness. "I-I'm sure if I'm not to your liking, he could ask one of the other girls..."

Stopping in front of his door, Ruki looked at her. "I'm not displeased. Is this your way of asking if you can be switched out?" He asked, regarding her quietly.

Misaki shook her head quickly. "No, not at all, I don't mind in the slightest," she said, holding her arms. "I just want to make sure you're as comfortable as possible. The King seems to hold you in very high esteem."

Ruki opened the door and ushered her inside. He always stayed in the same room when visiting the castle with his brothers. It was in an entirely different Wing and floor to the Sakamaki princes. He turned to face her once the door slid shut behind them. "I'm going to be frank here...Though I respect him, I despise being cornered into decisions. Does it not bother you to have been put in this position so quickly?"

Misaki shifted a little, slightly uncomfortable. "It bothers me a little he didn't warn me, but I... don't mind. Please use me however you feel," she bowed her head slightly, hair sliding forward to hide her face.

Appearing before her, he took her chin in his hand, tilting her head up until their eyes met. Hers were a light brown, pretty in their own way, for Livestock.

There wasn't much point in delaying. They were both there for one thing. As a man of pride, he needed some sort of proof of her attraction if he was going to do this. She couldn't be  _his_  Livestock. His exclusive prey. He couldn't mould her into his plaything, she'd already been handled and shaped by another. But if they could just pretend, perhaps...

"Do you want me, Misaki?" He asked, gaze shifting slightly as he inhaled her scent due to their proximity.

 _Oh, hell yeah I do, now. Dirty talk. I haven't had to do that in kind of a while._  Something about Ruki was very... intoxicating. Misaki smirked up at him slightly. "And if I do? Does that... displease you?" She asked softly.

The answer made him pause. His dark gaze considered her intently. The words provoked him to think of her more as a woman, rather than a thing to be offered and used. Perhaps this prey had been mentally broken along the way, to be so disregarding of her pride. His stomach twisted at the thought, and he needed a distraction. Fast.

He brought her slightly closer using his grip on her chin, until their lips were inches apart. "No. I want us to be on the same page."

Ruki's other hand found her back, sliding down the laces of her dress. He kissed her in a rush, backing her up into the wall and inhaling her started breath. Misaki made a small noise, enjoying the very different feel of a very different body pressed against hers. She kissed him back, parting her lips submissively to allow his tongue access. Pushing her hair away from her neck to give him an area to feed on, she allowed herself to enjoy the stranger's quiet, intense aura of frayed control. Ruki swept his tongue into her mouth, tasting her, deepening the kiss.

He slid his hand from her chin down her neck, stroking her collarbone, then further still to rest over her racing heartbeat. What a telling sign. He took her bottom lip between his teeth and bit down, heedless of her squeak- sweeping his tongue out to catch the droplets of blood. His body caged hers against the wall, hips meeting and sliding against each other slowly.

Misaki made a small noise as a needy feeling became apparent between her legs. Her tongue brushed against his, tasting her own blood and delving deeper for more of the bitter, metallic taste. Reaching up to cradle his cheeks in her hands, another small, satisfied noise escaped her when his hands hooked under the back of her thighs, hitching her legs to wrap around his waist. Her skirts slid up, and Ruki rocked himself into her, cock getting harder from the stimulation. Breaking away from the kiss, his head travels down to her exposed collarbone, biting down into her flesh.

Grunting into her skin, taste exploded in his mouth. Sweet and rich. Misaki moaned loudly, wanting nothing more than for him to sink inside her, rather than rut against her almost cruelly. Her hand moved to cradle the back of his head, working into his hair. _It feels soft._

Ruki turned and materialised them onto the bed, falling onto it with a  _'thud.'_  He removes his fangs and leaned back slightly, turning her over with rough hands. Misaki squeaked as she landed on her stomach. Firm fingers pulled the laces of her dress free with sharp, quick movements.

Hot breath fanned over her ear. "I noticed...during dinner, you looked at me a few times. And your cheeks did the most curious thing," he breathed, yanking her the back of her dress open with a harsh tug. "They became a touch red. Tell me what you were thinking."

Sinful, lingering kisses rained down her back as a hand slid between her legs, rubbing her clit hard. Misaki let out a loud cry, squirming against his hand. "I was... looking at your hands," she whispered, before letting out a small whimper of pleasure. "I was thinking about... all of the things they could do to me. Your long fingers sliding and curling inside of m-me, perhaps striking me if I were to misstep~"

Ruki smiled into her hair. "Such ill table manners really shouldn't be rewarded," he muttered quietly, hitching her skirts up and pulling her panties down as he caressed her ass and spanked once, sharply. "Humans are just Livestock to me...but it's funny," he murmured, teasing her ear with his fangs as he rubbed her clit harder, spanking again. The sound was loud in her ears. "I must have been paying a lot of attention to you, in order to notice so much." He pried his fingers inside her and thrust into her wet core.

A startled gasp escaped her and Misaki moaned happily. Karl was never enthused enough to be rough, or interested in foreplay.  _It almost seems a treat._

His palm left a pink mark on her otherwise pale ass, and she turned her head to stare at him hazily.

"P-please... harder," she whimpered, shifting her hips against his hand to urge his fingers deeper. Ruki watched her reactions almost apathetically, as though in command of his own arousal. His erection dug into her thigh by now, proving the opposite, though he ignored it. In the dark, harsh shadows of the room, his cold blue eyes stood out starkly, giving off an inner, inhuman glow. He thrust his fingers faster, curling them slightly once they were particularly deep, hitting a spot that had her clenching around his digits. Ruki leaned further over her to kiss her back, liking the smoothness of her skin as he spanked her again, harder.

"...You're so wet already. You really are enjoying my treatment aren't you?" He asked quietly, pumping faster.

She gasped and moaned again, body trembling as she nodded, unable to answer.  _I'm getting so close already._

"I-I'm going to... to cum..." she whimpered, rolling her hips and aching for just a little more. Ruki smiled slightly, before pulling his slick digits from her sex and flipping her over to face him. Surprise filled her expression, morphing curiously into delight.

Freeing his length and rubbing against her slick entrance, he thrust inside suddenly. Ruki groaned lowly, coupled with her own noises as her sex clenched around him.

"M-more!" She cried, hips squirming to chase her orgasm.

Ruki's lips lifted, flashing his fangs as he pushed his slick fingers to her mouth, coated in her juices. He forced them past her teeth, starting to thrust quickly, adjusting their position so that he pinned her hips down, bucking hard. Misaki sucked his fingers obediently, darting her tongue over his skin. With the harder thrusts, she couldn't help but cry out, the sound muffled. Her back arched, body jolting as she released.

_I-it's strange, while Karl definitely makes me feel good, I know my pleasure is second to his. I don't feel that right now._

Gritting his teeth as she clenched him like a vice, the vampire shuddered and began to pant. Urging his hips to move with longer, harder strokes caused him to sink inside her to the hilt. Sliding her loose dress down a touch, which hung off her body limply, he cupped her breast. Rubbing her nipple with his thumb, he peppered kisses on her neck, nipping in places. Harder, more. Teeth scraped, mouths sucked delicate skin, breaking it and causing blood to rise. It was simply in him to try and overwhelm his partner with nothing  _but_  him. Even in this circumstance, he tried to force it on her.

To want him more than anything.

Misaki panted, staring up at him with dazed expression. Her nipple hardened under his thumb and she hooked her ankles together behind his waist. "Y-you're so big," she moaned.

Ruki faltered in a thrust, before carrying on like nothing happened. Already, he felt himself getting close. He swallows, gritting out. "Gn...tight. Cry for me. Beg," he groaned, holding her close and thrusting wildly. Misaki's body jolted and her thoughts turned to mush, mindlessly muttering pleads for more. Her legs fell from his waist, useless. Ruki snapped his hips forward roughly, trying to stile his noises with clenched teeth. Biting into her skin, he released with a drawn-out groan. Soon he buried his face in her hair and panted hot, wild breath into her neck. Misaki cried out, the feeling of him pooling inside her triggering a second release.

Closing her eyes for a moment, she cradled the back of his neck with one hand, working to catch her breath.

Ruki was dimly aware that his touches were more like a lover than a one-time thing, but he dismisses it. It wouldn't matter how he treated her in the long run. He breathed out and shifted, looking at her. "Heh... your expression is almost inviting me to do that to you again," he panted, catching his breath as he gazed at her parted lips and red cheeks.

Laughing softly, Misaki almost quipped that he was more than welcome to, but stopped. _He isn't welcome to. My body doesn't belong to me._

Her expression flickered. "I wish you could," she said instead.

Raising a brow, he regarded her for a moment. "Well, our King instructed that I didn't have to give you back until the night is over. We have a few hours yet." His lips curved slightly. "I intend to make use of them."

Misaki smiled softly. "Do you have the energy?" She asked teasingly, dragging a finger down his chest. "You certainly seemed quite out of breath after the first round~"

Ruki pulled out of her, their combined juices sliding down their thighs. His expression subtly shifted, eyes darkening as the smile on his face become commanding and wicked. "What dirty little lies your mouth tells, Livestock." He swiped his thumb over her lips. "I think your mouth should be put to better use."

Drawing away to sit up, he slid his legs over the side of the bed and gestured sharply to the floor. "On your knees."

Misaki blinked, before smirking a little herself. A thrill of that same spike of heat shot down to her toes. Standing from the bed, she let the dress drop completely, kneeling in front of him obediently. "Ooh, so you do have energy," she giggled, prompting his eyes to narrow slightly. Sliding his hand into her dark hair, pale fingers tightened. "I can assure you of that. Clean the mess you've caused first and then we'll talk about spending energy."

"Ooh. Kinky," she giggled, poke the tip of her tongue out past her lips, dragging it from his base up to his tip. Kissing it, she kept eye contact like the professional Night Lily she was, soon parting her lips and sucking. Ruki inhaled sharply, hand clenching harder in her hair, feeling sensitive since he just came.

He concentrated on not making any noise as he breathed out. "You're very high maintenance, Livestock. Were I your Master, I'd discipline you thoroughly."

Quickly pushing forward so that she took absolutely all of him in her mouth, Misaki's lips pressed against his skin, before drawing back and licking her lips. "Tempting."

Ruki eyes darken, cruel lips quirking at the edges. He tugged at his already loose tie and slid it off. Her vision is then blocked out as he covered her eyes with it, securing the black material into place behind her head. "You said that you wanted to feel my hands on you... now you can more keenly," he muttered lowly, kissing her ear and scraping his fangs over the shell.

Misaki gasped slightly, most definitely enjoying this. She leaned up a bit, elbows on his thighs, tilting her head up at him expectantly. Needless to say, she didn't end up sleeping very much that night.

* * *

 

Blue-grey eyes slid open. He wasn't entirely sure when he'd closed them. The two strangers had sort of collapsed in a tangle of sweaty, trembling limbs on the bed and dozed as they'd caught their breath. He shifted and stilled, finding that their positions were almost intimate. She'd hooked her leg around his waist, head nestled under his chin. He was pressed close to her, one hand possessively on her lower back. He glared at the offending hand and removed it. He glanced at the clock, noting the sunlight streaming in through the cracks around the curtains, and then down at her.

"It's almost time, Livestock."

Misaki made a small moaning noise, brow creasing. "Don't wanna," she frowned, pouting. Her eyes remained stubbornly shut. "Warm here."

Ruki sighed and pinched her ass directly on the pink mark left behind. "I'll carry you naked, Livestock."

Brown eyes cracked open slightly and she let out a puff of breath. "That a promise?" She smiled, but slowly started to shift, finding her thighs aching. Ruki sat up with her, the warmth at his side leaving.

"If you want it to be," he eased up from the bed. With his bare back turned, the scars on his shoulder-blades were finally revealed. He'd been careful not to show them, but it didn't exactly matter now.

Misaki blinked at them, looking, but not saying anything. In truth, they look like the remainders of angel wings. She sighed, drawing herself from the bed, picking up her fallen white dress.

Ruki put his pants back on and slipped his arms into his shirt sleeves, before pausing and walking over to her. He took the dress and silently helped her into it, standing behind her and doing up the laces at her back. Reality was starting to crawl back in, so he kept quiet even as his knuckles brushed her back by accident. Full lips pressed together and Misaki felt a very sudden urge to turn around and kiss him, which she repressed.

_I belong to Karl. I'm satisfied, kept fed and safe. I shouldn't want for more. Ruki can't offer me what Karl can, I'm sure. This isn't the time to make a fuss._

Even still, she wanted to, for the first time in a long time. Once the fastenings were secure, Ruki adjusted his own clothes, freezing up when slim fingers grasped his shirt. Misaki silently finished doing up the buttons, stepping back once he reached for his jacket.

Slipping it back on, he looked at her, keeping his expression neutral. "I'll walk you back," he said quietly.

She nodded. "Thank you."

Lingering in his room for a moment, she touched one of his bite-marks on her skin, allowing herself a moment to fully remember everything that had happened and the strange feelings that would never bloom inside her again, before drifting towards the door.

"It's unlikely that unless the King decides to repeat this...strange game, that we'll be seeing each other again. But...I enjoyed last night. I just thought I should say," he said, looking at her mouth. Crushing temptation under his heel, he opened the door. The morning air felt too fresh and new after burrowing inside their sex scented room.

"So did I," she murmured, following him out. She kept a step back, feeling a little strange. Ruki slipped his hands into his pockets, leading her through the hallway they'd taken yesterday. He stayed silent, opening the door to a stone walkway outside. He started to cross it, but paused, looking up at a certain window. From the angle and height, it was clear he was looking at one of the fifth-floor windows.

"What are you looking for?" She asked quietly, suppressing the urge to take his hand and press herself against him.

"It's just that the King takes great pains not to have any of you seen. That window is one of the very few visible from below, and yet he gave you to me for the night. I don't understand his line of thinking."

"He probably doesn't mean much of anything by it. We're expendable to him, easily replaceable. My guess is that he hasn't thought of it nearly as much as you are," Misaki shrugged.

He kept quiet, just as a figure approached them from the other side of the stone walkway. Ruki's gaze met Richter's. Continuing to walk, he held his ground, noticing the dark expression on the elder vampire's face. It became clear to Ruki that he was heading straight for Misaki, perhaps in order to bump into her. Thoughtlessly, his hand snapped out, tugging her out of the way just as Richter walked past.

Misaki blinked, not sure what that was about. She looked between the two, raising an eyebrow at Ruki, but stayed wordless. That was definitely weird.

Ruki let go of her wrist and continued on. His lips curved into a wry smirk. "Heh, I'm not exactly high ranking nobility. The King's brother appears to resent that I was favoured with this." Ruki tutted. "Though really he should think about it as you said. The King probably doesn't mean anything by it." He led her to the other side and up some stone stairs.

"He's a little... strange, don't you think?" She murmured quietly, though Richter was out of earshot. "He makes me a little uncomfortable, anyhow."

"Yes. That's what becomes of second born heirs who develop inferiority complexes. Be mindful around him," Ruki muttered, not caring about his dragging Richter's name through the mud. They finally reached the entrance to the fifth floor.

The two stopped, and Misaki turned to Ruki once more. "Please take care of yourself. I had a really nice time," she said politely, a little afraid to be too intimate. Ruki nodded and hesitated, glancing around. He then shifted and offered her his hand.

Shaking her head and brushing the hair back from her face, she smiled wryly. "I can't," she whispered, inclining her head. "The... night is up. I don't want to get you in trouble."

Ruki smiled slightly and took her hand anyway. He held it in his own larger one, shaking once. "The night is over, starting now."

He then let go, returning his hand to his pocket. Nodding his farewell, he turned to leave, walking back the way they'd come with an air of calm.

"Goodbye, Ruki," Misaki said quietly, opening the door. She slipped back inside the harem quarters quickly, before she could do something that got them both in trouble.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: As always, written by myself and LadyDiana2000. Sorry for the long break.

Misaki re-entered the room to absolute chaos. The sofa had been toppled, every cupboard cleared out, every nook and cranny explored, with Annie hoping to find something sharp, pointy, and silver, which seemingly did not exist on the Night Lily floor. Misaki quickly noped out to her bedroom, not wanting to get involved.

Annie growled, seeing red, kicking the wainscotting in anger. "Son of a FUCK!"

The guards entered soon enough after hearing the ruckus, faces like thunder.

"What is going on? Compose yourself!" One bellowed. The other guard from before who had slapped her seemed to have been replaced.

"Get me the HELL out of here!" Annie screamed, face pale. It was clear by her expression and scent that she was more fearful than anything, rebellion caused by nerves. "He...he fucking...ordered for me tonight. I'm not an entree on a BLOODY MENU!"

The nicer of the guards held up his hands as if dealing with a skittish horse. "Calm down now. This is the role you have to fulfil..." he said, just as the second stepped forward.

"I'll drag you there myself if need be! You are to obey the king!"

"You can't touch me," she sneered, having caught wise to the rules. "Wanna get fired like the last guy? I fucking DARE you."

The nicer guard shifted uncomfortably, muttering something like 'he wasn't fired.' He then sighed and looked at the more abrasive one. "I think we should just tell him that she's resisting."

His partner huffed and sneered at Annie. "If you won't come, then you'll be facing a punishment of his majesty's choosing."

"What's he gonna do, bite me?" Snorting, she kicked a table over for good measure, uncaring when it sent china spilling to the floor, creating a loud crash that had the vampires wincing. "Can't imagine the 'punishment' will be a hell of a lot different than whatever the fuck he would do if I went!"

The guards eased away from her, not having much of a choice. One of them took his leave, while the other stayed near the door, mouth set in a thin, grim line. It took a few minutes for the first to return.

"...Lets go, miss." His face showed no hints as to his thoughts as he stepped closer to her, clamping a cuff over her wrist.

Blue eyes widened and Annie stiffened, before thrashing in his grip. "D-don't touch me!" she yelled, grabbing his arm and sinking her nails in. He kept a tight grip on the cuff while the air changed around them. A slight breeze teased her hair as the guard materialised with her into a lavish living room.

There were plush black sofas and an unlit fireplace, the decor old fashioned and slightly gothic, in keeping with the rest of the castle. On one of the sofas was a sleeping man. He had a mess of dishevelled blond hair, long legs stretched out carelessly. Annie blinked, recognising him from that brief glimpse in the window.

The guard released her. "Prince Shuu," he bowed slightly, despite the vampire clearly not witnessing it.

"The fuck is this?" Annie growled, only squirming harder despite the painfully tight cuff on her wrist. "For FUCKS SAKE, let GO!"

"...Fwaa..." Shuu yawned, stirring. "So noisy," he cracked open a tired blue eye, looking at Annie. The guard tsked and shoved her forward. "Your highness, this is one of your father's Night Lilies."

Shuu snorted. "Fitting name. She looks real delicate."

Gritting her teeth, the girl stopped and carefully looked between the two of them. "Delicate enough to break you," she hissed.

Thin lips turned up at the sides, voice tinged with dusty amusement. "Oi, Subaru. There's a girl here stealing your lines."

Subaru soon appeared out of nowhere, leaning against the wall, arms crossed. "The hell?" He rose a brow, stiffening at the sight of her white dress and looking at the guard sharply. "You take her right the fuck back now! That sick FUCK!" He bellowed, shaking.

The guard quickly held up his hands. "I-it's not what you think."

Her eyes widened at the term 'sick fuck'. "Wait...why exactly am I here?" she asked, suddenly eerily calm. Her muscles twitch as she strongly,  _strongly_  considered smashing a window and just jumping.

"That's precisely what I want to know," Reiji muttered, appearing between one moment and the next along with the Triplets. They grinned and sized up Annie, Kanato circling around her curiously.

"She's here to be punished for resisting the King. Therefore, he wants you to take her blood until you're satisfied. No more than that though. She is not to be touched sexually and uh...no killing, if you can help it." The guard explained. "

"No more than that hmm? How boring," Laito sighed. "And I suppose he'd think of this as a little test for us too~"

Annie's eyes widened further, skin paling to an impressively white shade. "No," she said flatly, looking at them. "I already told you. I am not. On.  _The menu._ "

Kanato turned his nose up at her. "She's not very cute."

Ayato chuckled, running his eyes over her curves. "She ain't titless though, I don't mind her."

The guard opened her cuff, stepping out of the way and taking up a post near the door. Reiji sighed as Ayato and Laito approached, moving closer to her and practically frothing at the mouths like starved wolves.

"So, you defied our father did you?~ How fearless. Certainly makes us all very happy to hear it," Laito purred.

Annie stared like the prey she likely was, a deer in headlights, soon hardening her expression. "Stay back," she growled, taking a step backwards. "If you're so happy, leave me right the fuck alone."

Tsking and moving swiftly, Ayato grabbed her wrists from behind. "You'll submit to Ore-sama. No back-talk now, I'm thirsty," he sank his fangs into her neck without warning, holding her firmly and delighting in her startled noise.

"Your expression when getting bitten is so  _cute_ , Bitch-chan." Laito's cheeks turned slightly red, watching avidly as he rocked forward on his toes, inhaling her scent.

"Did you just... fucking refer to yourself... as Ore-Sama?" Annie groaned, finding struggling hurt more, but staying still killed her pride. Ayato only sank sharp teeth deeper, like an animal holding prey.

Kanato sighed, pouting a little. "I'm thirsty...so I suppose it can't be helped, can it Teddy?" He dipped his chin to politely address the bear in his arms. Laito hummed and eased closer, sliding a hand up her leg and hitching her dress up slowly.

"Fufu, you have such beautiful soft skin, Bitch-chan," he smiled, sinking his own fangs into her thigh. He holds her leg tight and digs lithe fingers into her ankle to stop her from moving, gasping against her skin. Kanato walked closer and leaned down, biting into her open palm as Ayato held both of her wrists.

Annie threw back her head and screamed, stilling completely with the harder bites.

"STOP!" She shrieked, tears stinging frightened blue eyes, though she tried to suppress them.  _This can't be legal._

Reiji sighed, observing the whole fiasco as the Triplets only bite her in slightly different areas. Kanato chuckled at her screaming while Laito sighed with pleasure. He removed blood-stained fangs out of her flesh and kissed the wound, grinning at her jolt. "Ne... Reiji, Shuu, Subaru. Come join us. It'll be fun~ all of us on Bitch-chan, ahhh, just imagine it."

Shuu sits up slowly, putting his feet on the floor, only to quietly groan and sink back in his seat with a soft noise. "Sounds too troublesome."

Subaru snarled, fists shaking. "AS IF I'D SHARE WITH YOU! Perverted piece of shit.."

With her leg free, Annie suddenly yanked her leg, kicking his chest hard in an attempt to topple his form. Her eyes blaze with fear, anger, and pride, despite the tears that are starting to escape.

Laito grunts, holding his hat and steadying himself. "Oof-haha, white panties, Bitch-chan? I suppose they do go with the dress," he mused, having seen a flash.

"Oi. Submit to us," Ayato muttered with annoyance, letting go of a wrist to tangle in red hair, yanking back so that she looked him in the eye. "Heh, your blood ain't half bad, but that's a crappy attitude you got goin' there."

Kanato removed out his fangs, holding her hand delicately. "I told you she wasn't cute. I'd discard her quite quickly..." he sniffed.

Yelping, she pried at the hand in her hair, wincing. Another fresh flow of tears roll down her cheeks, which have reddened. "St-stop. It hurts..." she whimpered.

Ayato grinned manically, expression glowing with pleasure. "Woah that's way better...nice expression there. Heh, fuck that's a good one." He leaned down to her neck, biting again with renewed vigour. Kanato was content to let her go, finished with his feast.

Reiji cleared his throat. "Ayato, don't take so much that she passes out. You do intend to share, don't you?"

Ayato lifted his head, clicking his tongue and muttering something like: "Dammit, just when I get to the good part." He then discarded Annie, pushing her to the floor.

She cried out as she hit it hard, bracing herself on shaking hands and knees. Her thigh, hand, and neck all sting, some drops of blood leaking from the incisions. Her head snapped back up as she looked at the other three with a whimper. Reiji sits down on a separate sofa quite calmly, crossing one leg over the other. "Please take care not to get blood on the carpet," he uttered in clipped tones. "Would you like a drink though? It may calm you down."

The offer startled her. "I... would," she murmured smally. At the very least, it would buy some time to think of something.

Slowly staggering to her feet, she gave the appearance of a wounded animal, causing the Triplets to grin.

Reiji reached for the fine porcelain teapot, going about the business of making a cup for both of them. He offered the tea on a saucer to her, which she accepted cautiously. It felt suspiciously familiar to how the King had put her off guard. Reiji sat back placidly, nursing his own drink and sipping it delicately.

Annie's hands shook with nerves, causing the china to rattle. The room felt thick with tension, so she had no idea why the older looking vampire would try to calm her. Keeping her eyes averted, she drank from the cup, slowly getting an idea. Glancing at Sleepy Blondie, she shifted to stand behind the plush sofa. In one fluid movement, the saucer is smashed in half on the back of the couch and raised, tea soaking the carpet and causing Reiji to sneer. Annie's free hand locked tight in Shuu's hair, holding the sharp end of the china to his throat, tight against his skin.

"Nobody move!" She snarled.

The Triplets watched her silently for a moment, before bursting into loud laughter. Ayato held his stomach, tears collecting in his eyes. Shuu remained asleep.

Annie paled, staring. She quickly pressed the shaking porcelain tighter. "Don't you fucking dare laugh at me. I'll kill him!"

Shuu shifted, inadvertently cutting his skin into the porcelain. Reiji's expression remained dark, lips pressed into a thin, grim line. "What a waste," he muttered, looking at the broken saucer. Shuu blinked sleepy blue eyes open, looking up at her. "Mn...? What's going on?"

"You're being held hostage, apparently," Subaru snorted.

A small noise built in the back of her throat.  _They aren't taking me seriously._  "S-stop! D-don't move," she hissed to Shuu, voice cracking. "I'll kill you?"

Shuu sighed. In one fluid movement, the porcelain was knocked out of her hand. Annie yelped, feeling herself be yanked down and realising she'd landed on his lap. Annie paled, instantly trying to move away- only to have steel bands close around her in the form of his arms.

"What a troublesome girl," he muttered, glancing at Reiji. "Take it you did 'that' to the tea, huh?"

Annie screamed and tried to squirm, but it felt like struggling in thick tar for some reason. There was something wrong with my arms and legs. They were feeling increasingly heavy, his grip aside.

"Let...let go..."

Shuu skims his nose into her hair inhaling the fear rolling off her, curling in the sweet natural scent. "Mn, not happening," he pulled some of her dress down to reveal a creamy shoulder. He then bit down, closing his eyes.

Reiji sighed and approached, kneeling to take her hand in his gloved one. "I hardly want to share with the likes of you." He snipped at his brother. "But, I will be taking some blood at least for the trouble I went to."

Rosy lips part as Annie cried out in pain, feeling yet more fangs sink in. Her arm droops, supported only where Reiji held her wrist. Squeezing frightened eyes shut, a small whimper rattled out.

Shuu cracks his eye open and takes out his fangs to mutter; "Oi...you not want any?" He asked Subaru, who sneered.

Kanato chose that point to turn and leave, not particularly interested in watching anymore. Ayato nudged Laito to come get him if he could have more blood, wandering off as well. With them gone, Subaru looked less resistant to the idea, but his expression remained dark. He didn't like sharing.

Annie's limbs felt completely useless at that point. From the amount of blood loss, she felt very weak, and the thought of standing is next to impossible. There was no escape. Reiji takes his fangs out, swallowing a mouthful and dabbing a handkerchief at the corner of his mouth.

"We should probably practice restraint, thanks to what happened in the human world."

Laito sighed, wanting the show to go on. "Restraint is so dull though."

Blue eyes blink slowly, numbly watching a bead of blood trickle down her hand.

Grasping her wrist, Shuu tutted quietly at the waste, about to lick the wound- when her hand is seized by Subaru, his tongue dragging madly over the blood, clamping his mouth over Reiji's bite mark a little desperately.

Shuu sighed. "Not feeding again? Pain in the ass...you know it's bratty not to feed and then lose control."

Subaru just grunted, while Annie made a small murmuring noise.  _I feel like a limp doll, or something. If nothing else, this experience has taught me that physicality isn't an option, which sucks. I'll have to find some other way to get out of here._

The youngest Sakamaki drinks, gasping into her wrist as though starved, but he soon rips himself away and wipes his mouth, chest heaving. He wasn't anywhere near full, but any more and he'd probably kill her. Shuu doesn't comment as her head weakly lulled to rest on his shoulder.

The guard only then finally stepped forward. "I'll take her back now."

Still unable to move, Annie supposed he was carrying her, a little concerned about the permanence of the effects. She stared at the ceiling dully for a moment, before just shutting out all sight, mentally shutting down a little. The guard walked forward, taking her from Shuu and lifting her up into his arms. He nodded to the Sakamakis, excusing himself. Shuu touched his bloodied mouth, smoothing a thumb over his bottom lip as he inhaled her fleeting scent.

She'd tasted quite good.

The guard materialised into one of the human girl's rooms. Annie shared with three others, so he set her down on a separate bed.

Ritsu came rushing over. "What happened?"

"She's been punished accordingly. Hopefully you'll have learned a lesson from this, miss. Do not defy the King," he utterd, disappearing. Ritsu turned to Annie, worry in her eyes as she looks at the bitemarks.

Arika just sighed, turning over in her bed and feigning sleep.

Annie managed to shift a little, turning her head to look at Ritsu. "We need to...get the hell out..."

The Night Lilly's brows pulled together, forcing a reassuring smile. She fetched a bowl of lukewarm water and set it next to her as she and cleans her wounds with a damp cloth, soon rubbing some cream into them. "We have a saying here, Annie. Adapt or die. That bed your using now was Eri's. She was a real nice girl. Had black hair. I had to take those black strands out of that hairbrush I gave you..." she trailed off, tending to the wounds.

A bit of movement was returning to her limbs, but it was achy and tiresome. "You gave me the hairbrush of a dead girl?" Annie asked, recoiling slightly.

Ritsu's eyes narrow. "We don't exactly get that many luxuries here, even if we are the King's whores," she spat, cleaning a wound with slightly more force than necessary, before calming herself after seeing the girl wince, gentling her touch. "If you keep going as you are, kid, you'll die."

"I'll keep that in mind," the girl mumbled. "But...Ritsu, how did that other girl die?"

Ritsu dabbed the cloth at Annie's neck, removing the excess blood, her lips thinning. "She defied the King too much by constantly trying to slip away. She was smart, paid off the less loyal guards with blood and a quick fuck. But she still got caught."

Pressing her lips together, Annie let out a sigh. "I can't just... submit, though," her voice was smaller than she would like it to be. "It's...wrong."

Ritsu eased away from her, finished. She set the bowl aside and shifted, picking up some ballet shoes from a box. "None of it is. But you'll have an easier time of it if you play this smarter. View it as surviving instead of submitting. That's how I'm able to dance in front of  _him_  and all those creatures on stage."

"They make you do that?" She asked lowly, before closing her eyes for a minute. "Thank you. I'll... think about this. I won't get the rest of you in trouble, at the very least. I promise that."

"The vampires are all out for themselves here though, us humans gotta stick together." Ritsu nodded, her eyes full of shadows as she forced another smile. "I have to go practice now. I'll check up with you later, alright?" She said, turning for the door.

Nodding, Annie sighed. "Thank you, Ritsu," she murmured. Though feeling has returned to her body, exhaustion weighed down tired limbs, no doubt from the bloodsucking. Worried blue eyes slid shut, trying to sink into the far-away waters of sleep.

* * *

The next day, blood droplets stained the petals of the surrounding flowers. The garden on the fifth floor had been invaded by a foreign presence. Subaru lay quiet and still, partially hidden in one of the flowerbeds. He paid no mind to the thorns of the roses shadowing him. His eyes were closed, body covered in various wounds.

Arika drifted into the garden, having needed a break. She had been happy and set to prune the flowers, as usual, until she spotted feet sticking out of the beds and hurry over, confusion, amusement, and panic mingling. To be fair, this  _would_  be an excellent place to hide a body. Subaru stayed where he was, doing an impressive imitation of a dead person by not moving.

Tilting her head, Arika reached down to shake his foot.

"If you're dead, I'm using you as fertilizer," she said dryly after noting his appearance, catching sight of his hair.  _Karl's son again._

Subaru shifted, disturbed by her shaking. He growled lowly, signalling that he was, indeed, not dead. Red eyes peeled open, blinking at her. Blood had stained some of his white hair red. Blinking upon noticing the blood, Arika dropped her airs.

"Are you okay?" She asked quickly, eyes widening with concern as she let go of his foot and knelt beside his legs.

"I'm fine. Just got into a fight," he mumbled gruffly, glancing around. "Tch...dammit. Wasn't supposed to rest here."

"What happened?"

"Nothin', just got into a fight with some guys," sitting up slightly disturbed the flowers, causing petals to land in his hair.

"Did you win, at least?" Arika asked, a little bit dryly. She stayed right where she was, silently taking account of his injuries. Subaru tsked moodily, drawing himself up into a proper sitting position, wincing when his cheek got cut on a torn. "...Yeah. You probably shouldn't be talking to me," red eyes flicked away.

"I don't much care," she snorted. "There's rules against touching, not talking, and I am sick to death of the same nine people."

Subaru blinked and smirked slightly despite himself. "I guess I'd go stir crazy if I had to stay cooped up with my brothers without leaving."

She nodded. "I don't know if it's worse if we aren't related. But... yeah. That's why I come out here so much."

Subaru shifts, scratching his cut cheek. "Me too...I guess," he sighed, shifting to try and stand. He drew himself up onto his feet unsteadily, swaying. She blinked up at him and rose as well.

"Did it... go alright with your mother? Last time, I mean," the words rushed out quickly.

Subaru stilled, tensing. His hand curls into a loose fist. "She liked the roses," he said, dodging the question. Taking the hint and nodding, she pasted a gentle, albeit fake smile on. It isn't terribly noticeable at least.

"I'm glad."

Subaru frowned, lifting his foot to step out of the flowerbed. He started suddenly as his booted toes snag on a stalk. His body staggers, not able to support himself in his weakened state, and falls towards her, eyes wide. Arika made a small noise and, forgetting the rule for a moment and catch him cleanly.

"Oi, careful..."

Subaru grabbed her arm to steady himself, gritting his teeth and grunting in pain. "Shit," his head briefly rested on her shoulder as he breathed out and found his footing slowly. He then straightened, holding her arms for support.

"You sure you won?" She asked quietly, trying not to be a smartass. "You're not looking too good, hon."

Letting out a tsk, he smirked slightly. "You think this is bad? You should see the other guy," noticing his grip on her arms, he let go of her quickly. "Crap...you're covered in blood."

Looking down at the dress, she noted the blood on his clothes had left a stain. "Oh. Look at that," she mumbled, taking a step back. "It's alright. It isn't my night, so I can burn the dress. Nobody will know."

"Damn waste," he muttered, looking at it and awkwardly glancing away, scratching the back of his neck. He then moved away from her and wandered towards the stone pavilion. Arika shifted her feet for a moment before padding after him.  _Call me desperate, but the company's nice._

"What are you doing here, anyhow? The palace, I mean."

Subaru walked around a stone pillar and leaned against it. "...Got a Sacrificial Bride sent to us in the human world. Turns out she was high profile type. Major fuck up with the church. Let's just say she died and we gotta lie low here for a while," he rubbed his shoulder as if it were sore.

Arika nodded slowly, having heard of the situation with Sacrificial Brides. "You guys kill her?" She asked with distaste.

"Yeah," he stared at a fixed point in the distance. "I mean, it's what always happens."

"That... you know what, never mind. Neither of us wants to talk about it," a sigh escaped her, rubbing her eyes and looking away, because frankly, she wasn't really in much of a better position than a Bride. Subaru ran a hand through his blood-stained hair. "Oi, I don't know your name. Better say it or I'll end up callin' you Snapdragon or somethin."

Her mouth twitched, lips turning up at the corners slightly. "An interesting choice. My name's Arika. And I know that you're the youngest brother, from what the other girls say," she said dryly. "Though... they did also say you were constantly angry, which I'll have to correct them on."

He huffed, grumbling to himself. "I get pissed off a lot, they're right. You're just not pissing me off at the moment," he muttered, resting against the pillar.

Arika's mouth twisted. A year ago, before she was taken out of the school system and forced to grow up, she would probably have called him edgy. She hadn't been too different. A delinquent with a potty mouth and narrow eyes. All sharp edges and hard corners. Now she was...something else. "Good to hear. Hey, let's be friends."

" _Wha-_  the fuck, I don't have friends," he growled, inadvertently confirming her thoughts. He flashed sharp fangs at her. "You not scared I'll bite you or worse? I could do it ya know."

Arika rolled her eyes, "kind of have to put that aside. I can count the number of humans I'm around on my hands. I'm lonely."

Subaru's eyes widen slightly at her just admitting it out loud. He then blinked and huffed, "crappy company you've chosen to hang around with. Do what you want, but don't blame me when I hurt you." He then looked at her hand and snorted, drawing closer. "You've got a thorn, idiot. Must've been from when I fell," he grabbed her hand in his calloused one and took it out, throwing the thorn over his shoulder. Arika blinked. Vampires were usually so cold, yet she could sense the smallest flicker of warmth in his palm. She stared up at him, pressing her lips together. Though calloused, his hand felt comforting. It was strange and foreign.

Subaru stilled, noticing the look, before he released her hand quickly. He awkwardly shoved it in his pocket and went to say something, but closed his mouth again. "...Just to make this shit clear, I don't fucking like what that bastard does here. The harem. Anything."

"I... gathered that," she admitted. "After your lack of lording it over me. And... again, to be clear... I'm not here by choice." Subaru cleared his throat, glaring for no reason.

"Yeah well, I know a bit about that," he mumbled almost to himself, features becoming frustrated. He turned on his heel as his voice became a touch quieter. "Should go now."

Arika's face fell a little.

"Yeah, okay," she said gently with a nod. "Take care of yourself, Subaru."

Subaru frowns slightly, confused, but trying not to show it. Strange girl. "Tch, ditto, Snapdragon."

With that said, the vampire prince materialized away. Arika was left to blink at the spot he had disappeared from, letting out a sigh.  _Well, it's a start._


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Smut

Ruki's eyes skimmed over the pages of his book as he walked. He balanced it in one hand, the other in his pocket. Since the King's sons were staying in the castle, he only walked in certain halls they didn't frequent, and if he did see them he pretended not to know them. As of right now, he was uncertain of why the King had invited himself and his brothers to the castle. The only thing of note that had happened was that dinner, and...the other thing. Subconsciously, his feet took him in the direction of a certain stone walkway.

It hasn't been Misaki's turn with Karl for a little while, five days to be precise. She didn't mind. Her thoughts have been elsewhere, far from pleasing the King, in all honesty. She sat on a daybed against a windowsill, wrapped in a blanket. It had begun to grow cold.

Ruki stepped quietly to the doorway and walked through the threshold, starting the walk over the stone walkway. His eyes remained fixed on the letters of the page, until a cold breeze had him pausing to hold the fluttering pages, hair fanning over his eyes.

Misaki had been staring reasonably aimlessly, watching as grey clouds swirl in the sky, threatening to snow, but at the sight of dark hair, her gaze sharpened. She sat up a little straighter as she watched him, pressing wanting lips together. She shouldn't covet him. It was only going to hurt her in the long run. Ruki's gaze shifts up by chance when he caught a flicker of movement from the corner of his eye. He looked up and stopped, expression unreadable. He doesn't exactly know what he was doing there. It was ridiculous. And foolish. He couldn't do anything even if he wanted to- not that he did. The idea was absurd.

Hesitantly, Misaki lifted a hand in a half-wave, butterflies crowding her stomach.  _I want him to hold me again. It was just sex, right? I was doing him a service._  No matter how much she tried to remind herself of this however, it hadn't felt like that. Misaki had performed services for men many times and felt the difference. They'd never made her feel like...like the way she was now.

Ruki's lips thin as he feels 'something' which was a problem. He shouldn't have felt anything. His hand tightens around his book, before he slowly, foolishly inclines his head in acknowledgement. Then, because he had absolutely no business to attend to over the stone bridge, he turned on his heel and carried on walking nack the way he'd come, steps slower than before.

Misaki watched him go, the butterflies becoming a sick feeling. She had the sudden urge to seek him out, but she couldn't. It would only make things that much more complicated. An hour after Ruki had been sighted, a servant came to the threshold of her door, looking straight at Misaki. "The King requests an audience with you," he said in a clear tone, the same thing he said every time he came to inform a Night Lilly of her 'shift.'

Rosy lips pressed together, a sudden twinge of something in her stomach.  _I can't do it. Not today._  "Please tell the King that I deeply apologize, but my head is causing me issues," she murmured, inclining it and looking as faint and weak as possible. "I wouldn't be very good company at the moment."

The servant looked briefly startled, as Misaki never refused or complained. "I will inform his majesty at once and give you his answer," he nodded, looking almost sympathetic as he left.

"Thank you," she said gratefully, curling back up on the daybed and nursing a drink. She was surprised that had worked, but felt happy. When the servant returned, his face was wiped of all expression.

"His majesty expresses his deepest sympathy and is quite disappointed to hear it. He assured me that you were not going to his chambers for...the usual activities, but to join him for another dinner. He's saddened you won't be joining him and his guests."

Misaki startled.  _Oh dear. Caught._  "Would you...and I'm awfully sorry to bother you- ask the King if I could just be given some Tylenol? For something like that, I'm sure painkillers would be fine. I just don't feel up to...the other activités."

The servant nodded and took his leave once more, looking unsurprised this time. When another servant, this time a maid, handed her a pain supplement, the servant from before returned and handed her a box containing another dress.

"The dinner will begin at midnight if you're feeling up to it."

Misaki nodded, feeling a little giddy as she took the pill.  _I'll see him again. I'm sure of it._

Accepting the box as well, she flashed him a genuine smile. "Thank you. I'll make myself go," she promised.

* * *

Shuu lay warm and comfortable. He shifted under something and breathed out quietly, eyes closed. It smelled like 'girl' where he was, but it didn't exactly bother him.

Annie, even while sleeping, remained tired. She had gone for a bath and changed in a gossamery nightgown before having a restless sleep. In the later hours of the morning, she shifted awake, opening her eyes and frowning, feeling something solid beside her. Peeling back the covers, she let out a deafening shriek upon seeing a man, quickly dropping them and yanking herself out of bed.

"Blondie, what the FUCK are you doing?" She hissed, unsure if she should run for the door. Shuu dozed, curled quite comfortably on her bed.

He cracked an eye open. "So loud..." he yawned.

"Get out of my bed!" Annie blushed, voice coming out as more of a gasp. "Y-you can't be in here!"

"But it's comfy..." he gave a put upon sigh, as though a victim in all this. Grasping her wrist, he tugged her down on top of him. "Sleep with me."

Blue eyes widen and she squirmed overtop of him. "OI! Absolutely not! Let go!" She snarled, attempting to get an elbow in his ribs. Shuu grunted, holding her tight around the waist, turning them so that she was trapped beneath him.

"Don't like to top, huh? Selfish, lazy woman," he uttered, dropping his head to rest it on her chest like it were his own personal pillow.

Blushing cheeks deepened into lush crimson. "N-no! Off!" A cry rang out as she squirmed harder. Shuu sighed and covered her mouth to stifle it, biting her collarbone. They were both silent for a moment as Ritsu in her bed shifted, before falling back asleep. Arika seemed to have already risen for the day.

"Let me sleep. Or I'll drain you until you faint," Shuu purred in her ear, holding her firmly and releasing her mouth.

"Sleep somewhere else!" She hissed, putting a palm against his forehead and pushing. "This is MY bed!"

Shuu tsked and bit her palm. Once freed from her grip he shifted down to her collarbone again and sank his fangs into her skin. He started to drink as if going to make good on his threat.

Whimpering and stilling completely, Annie dropped her hands almost obediently. "Please stop?" She whispered, starting to tremble again. "I-it hurts."

Shuu hummed, removing his fangs from her skin. "It doesn't have to, you know. I could make it feel good," lazily observing her, his smirk spread wider. "Something tells me that you'd hate that even more though."

"You make it sound dirty, so no thanks," she mumbled flatly, narrowing her eyes. "Remind me why you're in my bed again?"

Resting his chin down on her chest, long limbs stretched, the vampire breathing out. "Got lost. It's a big castle. Followed a familiar scent, and it led me to you. Your scent is nice enough."

Annie reddened to a dark shade of pink, lightly pushing against his head again. "Yeah well my tits are not your pillows," she snarled. "And...that's a really creepy thing to say, pervert."

Shuu lifted his head to bite her again, when he caught her expression, pausing. "Heh, better look in the mirror, lewd woman. You're the one blushing in this situation. If you don't want to arouse a guy, don't show him that kind of face."

Eyes widening with horror, Annie somehow blushed even darker. "Don't you DARE get a boner," she spat. "Get. Off."

The door burst open, Hellissandre's lackeys hurrying into the room. Their uptight Queen Bee had been selected to take Annie's place in Karl's bedchamber.

"Ah, I was right!" One exclaimed as they crowded around the bed.

"Prince Shuu! I thought I caught your scent. Ahhh you're even more handsome in person~"

"Gah! Why are you in bed with a mortal?" said a taller one.

"Good FUCKING question!" Annie snarled, mortified to be caught with him. She started doing the whole pushing thing again, not caring about his supposedly handsome face. "Go ahead and take him, ladies, Shoe was just leaving." _I hope._

Shuu huffed with offense and went completely dead weight. He rested his nose against her neck and glances up at the women, "I'm tired. Get lost." He said plainly without remorse.

The vampires pout, hanging around like vultures. Annie made a groaning noise, head thumping back on the pillow. For a skinny boy, he was awfully heavy, and squirming only made her tired.

"Save meeeeeee," she whined, not sure if they'd crossed into the realm of parody yet. Shuu closed his eyes, quite content to ignore everything. One of the vampire's tutted and hovered over him closely.

"Prince Shuuuu, why don't you come to my bed, Mn? We could enjoy ourselves there," she offered, sliding sleek black hair back from her neck and kneeling before him. When this doesn't get his attention, she leaned up and touched his hair and arm, nuzzling into his wrist in a vampire act of seduction.

Shuu's hand snapped out and grabs her wrist hard, only making her gasp with pleasure. "I said; I'm tired. No one gave you permission to do unnecessary things... _get lost_ ," he warned softly, blue eyes cracking open to reveal depthless apathy.

Annie blinked in surprise, looking between the two of them.  _First off, what a pain in the ass. Second, I guess he's kind of scary?_  She stopped squirming completely and lay still, brooding. She could've made quite a lot of comments right then, but truth be told, Annie was quite tired of being bitten, so she held her tongue, deciding not to provoke him. "Can you at least not lie on top of me?" She asked quietly. "You're heavy."

Blinking, Shuu hummed, releasing the vampire and shifting to hug the girl like a body pillow against his side. The vampires fretted among themselves, leaving to go tattle on him to the guards, not that he cared.

It still felt uncomfortable for Annie, but nowhere near as bad. It wasn't worth the risk of him topping again to argue, though. "They're gonna make a fuss, you know. You're not meant to be here."

"Mn...they always do. Even if I do nothing I'm still in the wrong. Haa...troublesome," he muttered, snuggling into her braided hair. He frowned slightly and raised a hand, pulling her hair free of it. "Better."

Annie made a small growly sound. "Hey, what the fuck? Now it's gonna be all tangled tomorrow."

His deep chuckle rumbled into her ear. "Your scent is nicer like this... easier to drink it all in," he breathed, voice husky. Closing his eyes and breathing out again, his arms around her body tightened like a snake restricting prey.

"Oh yes, because that's going to make it so much easier for me to sleep," she snipped, tiredly glaring at the ceiling as her cheeks refused to lose their rouge. "Don't...drink my scent. Creep."

Shuu hummed. "Make me," he uttered lethargically, soon drifting off into sleep.

* * *

Misaki walked out of her room in the dress, looking subdued, but better. This time, the dress was a low-dipping royal blue one, floor-length with an open back. It didn't cover terribly much, but she'd left her hair loose around her shoulders. The vampires watched her, their ruby red lips sealed, eyes narrow. The servant led her just like before to the dining hall, opening the door for her and announcing her arrival to the King. He turned in his seat slightly and smiled. The Mukamis shift. Ruki froze in his seat, a cold feeling running down his spine. What the hell was Karl playing at?

Blinking, Misaki painstakingly forced herself to let her eyes pass over Ruki. The more she thought about it, the more she felt sure this was a test of some sort. She inclined her head and approached Karl. "I'm sorry for the trouble," she murmured. "The snow coming... the change in pressure will sometimes trigger migraines in me."

Karl held out a large hand for her to take. "That's perfectly understandable. Do sit," he smiled kindly. She accepted his hand after a moment, forcing herself not to recoil, before letting go to sit down.

The other Mukamis say various greetings, having been told by Ruki what had happened last time. Ruki nodded silently, face unreadable.

Not feeling very hungry, unsurprisingly, Misaki murmured standard responses to their greetings, avoiding looking directly at the eldest as they began to eat.

Of course she'd be wearing a backless dress. Ruki curses every deity he could think of, forcing himself to ask Azusa a question about how his English studies were going. Azusa blinked at him, but answered softly.

"Misaki you look beautiful tonight. The colour suits you immensely. Do you not think she looks beautiful?" Karl spoke up, drowning out Azusa's words. Ruki stiffened and turned, but the question was not directed at him.

It was at Yuma. He paused, confused. "Ha?"

Misaki blushed slightly, only having a roll with some butter on her plate that she took pathetic bites of. "I-I really wouldn't go that far," she tried to dismiss. It wasn't like she chose the dress. For a moment, she snuck a glance at Ruki finally, swallowing.

Karl Heinz refused to let go of the subject, smiling at Yuma for an answer. The Mukami scratched the back of his neck. "I mean I guess? Dunno why you're askin' me."

"Well, it's simply that I'm inclined to be generous again tonight. You do work very hard, Yuma." Karl said evenly, continuing on to list off a bunch of examples.

Ruki wasn't listening anymore, remaining frozen in his seat, staring at her openly for a moment, but then forcing himself to eat with mechanical movements. This was...ludicrous. Misaki now stared down at her plate dazedly, instantly regretting coming. Her hand shook around her fork as she paled steadily, trying to think of some way out of the situation.

"Y-your...your Majesty, I-I..." she stammered, before cutting herself off.  _I have a headache, I was going to say, but he knows. He doesn't care._

Yuma blinked again, understanding dawning on his features. Kou glared down at his own plate. It was Azusa who spoke up bluntly.. "Sir...don't you think that's a little...weird."

Karl waved it off. "Not at all. Unless you have something you want to tell me, Ruki?" He asked, looking at the eldest Mukami. Ruki set his fork down slowly. "No sir, it was just sex after all," he said in his usual voice, steel wrapped in calm. "However.. I do find it distasteful." He added, before standing stiffly. "If you'll excuse me."

Misaki's lips tightened. 'Just sex'. She supposed that was true, but it doesn't bring any pleasure to hear it. "I'll do what you tell me to," she wilted.

Ruki walked away after Karl amiably dismissed him. Azusa and Kou stand as well, their faces unreadable. Once it was just Yuma left, he set his fork down, uncharacteristically quiet. "So... same rules apply, huh? You want me to just have her for tonight and then ship her back to you like used goods?" He muttered in a deadpan voice.

"Yes, that's right. And thank you for being so understanding, Misaki. I'm glad you were feeling up to the dinner," Karl smiled.

A twinge of something, an irking feeling in her stomach, made it very clear that something was changing. _I hate this. Being passed around so casually, valued so little. But... resistance isn't so good either. That never works well for any of the other girls, I would be no different._  It was some comfort that Yuma didn't seem to like the situation either.

Yuma stood, his hands balling into fists. "Let's get goin' Sow," he muttered, padding towards the door quickly, as though in a hurry to do something. He opened it with a little more force than necessary, his fingers leaving imprints in the steel door handle. Misaki startled with concern, practically prying herself from the chair to follow him, heart sinking as she bid the King a goodnight.

Yuma stormed to his room down the hallway, passing Ruki's closed door and stopping at his own, which he kicked open. He then turned and glared at her approaching figure.

"You stay there a sec," he muttered, walking inside his room. A loud bang- like something hitting the wall is made apparent. The sound of wood splintering, glass smashing and loud cursing filled up the hallway. A few definite words heard among them was  _'fucking aristocrat!'_

Misaki pressed her lips together and frowned, inching into the threshold of the room, unable to help her curiosity. _I guess he really isn't happy about it._

Yuma breathed heavily in the wreckage of the once lavish room. He turned swiftly and yanked her inside, slamming the door closed and glaring at her. "I ain't doing it. Ya got that? I'm not a damn toy to be jerked around by fucking bored aristocrats. Fuck!" He snarled, moving away from her and striking his fist into a wall, causing her to jump. "He's never done anything like this before. Thought the guy was different."

Despite his intensity, Misaki let out a sigh of relief. "Oh, thank god," she mumbled. "N-nothing against you. Just...same. I don't want to do it either."

He tsked. "Yeah well, I ain't a damn Saint, I'm still gonna take your blood. But this shit is just..." he trailed off, cursing again and turning swiftly to the wall. "Unlike some damn people, I don't follow every damn whim from aristocrats!" He snarled.

There's a shift behind a painting, and the wall parts to reveal a secret passageway, opening inwards. Ruki stepped inside calmly.

"So.. You're going against his wishes?"

Misaki's eyes widened and she paled slightly. "R-Ruki..." she stammered, feeling quite caught.

He glanced at her, but those cold blue-grey eyes soon shift away to Yuma. "You can't have forgotten who we pledged our loyalty to," he said calmly. Yuma snarled, kicking over a stray bedpost. "I ain't forgotten. But this shit isn't how you repay a debt. And how long do we gotta keep doin' him favours for anyway? It's been over half a century and we still ain't free!"

Ruki sighed quietly. "That's half a century we wouldn't have had without his intervention. We owe him our lives."

"Fucking one of his harem girls ain't gonna repay a life debt. This is crap." Yuma glared at him. Misaki looked down at the ground, reminded of her position again. He put it so eloquently.  _I'm a passable whore._

"He's right," she muttered, swallowing venom in the back of her throat. "Just do as you're told. Don't cause trouble for others. If I go back without you doing anything to me, there'll be questions. I don't need to be punished."

Yuma rounded on her and snarled. "You shut up! You're a damn Sow, you don't know any better!" He then looks at Ruki. "And  _you_ , fucking hypocrite. You're the one all soft on her."

His brother stiffened at this. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yeah I bet you don't," Yuma snorted. "Got your head shoved so far up his ass." Grabbing Misaki's arm, Yuma pushed her to bend over slightly, leaning down and biting her exposed back.

Ruki's expression shuttered, growing slightly dark as Misaki cried out loudly, eyes widening with surprise as well as pain. The thing about backs, the skin isn't exactly thick, and it's a rather erogenous zone. This was not kind to poor masochists, and regardless of her feelings on the matter, a particular scent filled the room. Ruki's eyes widened slightly, and before he can think it over, stop himself, remember his position, beliefs, principles- a hand is locked on her arm, dragging her roughly away from Yuma.

Yuma luckily saw this coming, quickly taking out his fangs to keep from ripping the skin, but it still tares slightly. Some blood ran down her back. Yuma tsked and straightened, wiping his mouth and looking at Ruki pointedly. "Hypocrite. You one of them, Ruki? You just like those aristocrats, after all?" He asked, gritting his teeth at the answering silence. Yuma brushed by him and stormed to the secret passage. "Do what you want."

Whimpering, the girl shivered slightly. Blood soaked the line of the dress just above her ass, a clean streak of red stark against the paleness of her skin. "Wh-why did you do that?" She asked smally.

Ruki's hand tightened on her arm the moment Yuma left them alone. He turned her swiftly and leaned down, covering her eyes with one hand as a sinuous tongue drew out, licking the blood away from her back. Hot breath fanned over her skin.

"I don't know," he admitted.

She winced from his grip. "We're going to get in trouble," she murmured. "He... he's really angry, isn't he?"

Dark hair caressed the sensitive skin of her back, his mouth pressing over the wound. He then drew away, releasing her. "Yes. Yuma doesn't like to examine his position too much, to realise that he's just another pawn in this...game like the rest of us."

Misaki turned around to look at him, eyes a little fearful. "I don't want to be a pawn anymore. I... I'm sick of being passed around."

Ruki frowned slightly, turning to look at the destruction around them. "I believe that Karl Heinz wanted this to happen. For us to question our positions. The futility. There's nothing to be done about it. You must be his Night Lilly and I must remain loyal to him..." he trailed off, leaning slightly closer and clenching his jaw. "And yet..." his calm expression cracked, revealing a dark look. He smirked wryly, jadedly, "I really am the snake of paradise. Tempting you away from Him."

"He isn't a paradise," she said, maybe a little too quickly. "This isn't a paradise, so get rid of that idea right now, please. Believe me. Just because I give in and do as I'm told, doesn't mean I love it."

Letting out a sigh, he righted a fallen armchair, sitting down in it. "I'm certain that if we talked openly, we would find we have nothing in common. There's no point in this. Our...attraction probably only stems from the fact that we can't do anything about it." He sounded as if he were trying to convince himself. He looked at her. "What did you do before all this?"

Misaki hugged her arms, leaning against an upright bed-post and thinking about the best way to answer. "I...baked. I was...I was going to be a baker, and decorate cakes. I don't think that's going to happen anymore."

Ruki hummed and looked at a stray piece of broken wood by his foot. "I create recipes. To cook," he uttered, eyes straying to her. "And your parents?"

"Messy," she answered quietly. "Very, very messy. I have a lot more parents than the average person, I'll leave it at that."

Nodding slowly, he considered her for a moment, before pulling himself up from the chair and approaching her. "... Do you want me, because I'm a possible escape from this life? From your position as Livestock?" He probed, face unreadable.

"I don't know," she admitted honestly, and he could tell. Sense the lack of deceit. "I... feel something, though. You're making me question things, and I know that's dangerous here. I just...I don't know, Ruki. But what I do know is that I want you."

Ruki stepped closer, hand reaching up to wrap loosely around her neck. "I should really...just end things here," his expression closed off. "It would be so easy to just remove you. I never thought I'd question Him to this extent. You're a temptation I shouldn't even entertain the idea of," his thumb stroked the flutter of her pulse.

Misaki's eyes widened and she attempted to take a step back. "Ruki..." she said faintly. "That's a little extreme."

His grip tightened around her neck. "...You don't even know what you threaten me to do. Foolish, blind creature," he uttered under his breath. Cool fingers twitch with the need to snap her neck. He should do it. She was expendable. Surely his debt was more important. His expression darkens, silence descending.

She remained quiet, watching him with sad eyes. Loyal, trusting, as though she were really his to manage and care for. Ruki loosened his grip, sliding his touch up and running a thumb over her brow slowly, then down her cheek. "You stupid Livestock," he gave an extinguished sigh, eyes tired.

"Run away with me," she said suddenly, pressing forward and embracing him fully. "Let's escape, Ruki. Let's stop being pawns in his stupid game."

Ruki stilled. His hand cames up slowly to rest on her head. "He already knows what's happened here, Livestock," he muttered in answer. "Even aside from that...I understand your position. But I can't betray him. I was human once. A long time ago. He turned me, saving me from death and Hell," he pressed his lips to her head.

Misaki let out a small whimper and buried her face in his chest, clinging tightly to him. "I hate this. Girls... _die_ , in the harem. I don't want to let that happen to me anymore. I-it's only a matter of time."

Ruki held her. He didn't know why her existence was something he took notice of. But he was still standing there. If they'd met under different circumstances, maybe things could have been different. As it was, he leaned down to kiss her.

"Survive, Livestock. Survive..."

"I'll try," she felt incredibly frustrated with her lack of options. "I... can't willingly walk to him anymore, though. I just can't."

"I don't think you'll need to. This is just a theory...but I think he's testing you for something else. He won't be killing you anytime soon. It's just my thoughts," he drew back and tugged her down with him into the armchair. He steadied her on his lap and wrapped an arm around her waist. It felt as natural as breathing. Misaki leaned against him, wilting.

"I'm scared, Ruki," she whispered. She hated how damsel-y she was being, but felt incredibly worried. His fingers naturally seek her exposed back, stroking along her spine.

"I'll take responsibility for tonight," sentiment didn't come naturally to him. But that was the only explanation for why he was still there.

"We can...blame it on my head," she offered with a sigh. "I shouldn't have come. I'm sorry, Ruki."  _This was a terrible mistake. Temptation has been bad._

Ruki leaned down, dragging his lips over her pulse. "This would have happened eventually I think, either way," his teeth soon follow, scraping over skin. He stroked her back and tsked. "Of course he'd put you in a backless dress."

"Hmm?" Misaki tilted her chin up, regarding him. "I think he was just looking for as much tasteful skin as possible."

He nipped her ear, making her smile. "I wanted to do plenty of non-tasteful things after seeing it," he tangled strong fingers through her hair.

"Pity you resisted," she murmured, tone not really matching her teasing words. It caused him to draw away slightly and look at her soberly. He then leaned back in the chair, breathing out. "I can't take you back until tomorrow. Nor would I anyway." He muttered. "So.. Get some sleep, Livestock. I'll be here when you wake up."

She blinked in complete surprise, pulling back slightly to regard him, soon settling back against his chest. "Alright, then," she murmured, closing her eyes and revelling in the closeness.

"When you're with him...do you sleep next to him?" Ruki asked quietly, dragging his digits over her spine in lazy circles. She shook her head. "I passed out one of the first times, but I woke in my room. I've never spent more time with him than I have to. It's surprisingly formulaic."

Ruki shifted, stretching long legs out and settling her more comfortably against him. "...I see. So this will be a rarity." He then grasps her wrist, bringing it up to his lips. "I'm going to take some blood," he said quietly, not explaining why as he sank his fangs into her flesh. The Night Lilly made a small noise of acknowledgement but didn't otherwise outwardly react. "I suppose," beside her ear, a heartbeat began to thud to life in his chest slowly. His body even became a touch warmer. Ruki closed his eyes as he drank, feeling the blood run down his parched throat. Curious eyes crack open slightly before she closed them again and snuggled closer. "You smell nice," she murmured offhandedly. "Comfortable, I guess."

Ruki removed his fangs and drew his tongue over the puncture wounds. "I don't think I've ever been referred to as 'comfortable' let alone comforting," he chuckled slightly.

"Well, you are," she mumbled. "I can't... say exactly what it is. Just... nice. Something warm and clean, if that makes sense."

His lips quirk at the edges, lashes falling closed. "Mn, your scent I suppose is something 'soft.' It has a richness to it though, which is similar tp your blood."

"Does blood taste different, depending on the person?" She asked curiously. She had never cared to bring it up with Karl.

"Yes. A lot of different variables affect blood as well. That person's diet, lifestyle, health, virginity can be a factor. Even emotions can change it. Pain makes blood taste bitter. Pleasure makes it sweeter."

"Is there a particular taste you prefer?" She asked, opening her eyes. Sleep can come later. She dragged a hand up his chest, stroking.

"Admittedly I enjoyed you because you're a masochist. I could sense it every time you got off from the pain. It blended the two flavours and scents together. I could taste it in the air even without drinking your blood."

She blushed only a little at that. "Kinky," she muttered dryly, tracing the outlines of his chest. He exhaled and stroked her thigh. "...On second thought, I think I want you to stay awake with me, Livestock."

Misaki smirked slightly and readjusted on his lap so that her head is instead leaning against his shoulder. "Will I be doing anything particular, awake?"

Ruki smiled slightly and looked down at her. "Do you want me, Misaki?" He asked, echoing what he'd asked her that first night. She shifted up, now effectively straddling him. She pressed her lips against his softly for a moment, soon drawing back ever so slightly.

"It's cute that you feel you have to ask."

He smirked, "I want to hear you say it." He threaded a hand through her hair, gripping the strands tighter to pull her in until their lips were inches apart. A hand slid down to rub between her legs. "Won't you please your Master, Livestock?"

She made a small noise of pleasure, parting hungry lips slightly, itching to kiss, lick, touch. She doesn't, though. "I want my Master to touch me," she murmured, voice dipping into a sinful coax and purr. "I want his big, fat cock to push it's way inside me and fuck me until I can't think of anything but him. I want his hands to touch me and make me feel dirty, and I want his fingers in my mouth to suck."

Ruki's eyes darkened, her words doing the trick. He yanked her panties down and kissed her hard on the lips, pressing a hand to her sex and cupping for a moment. He then pried his tongue inside her mouth and grabbed her under her thighs, lifting her up as he stood. "The armchair isn't nearly enough room for what I'm going to do to you," he grunted against her mouth, materializing into his own room.

"And what might that be?" She peppered his face with open-mouthed kisses, grinding her hips against him shamelessly, working a hand up into his hair. Ruki captured some of the kisses, returning them as he set her down on the bed, pulling away with a final hard kiss. He then grasped his belt, sliding it out from around his waist.

Misaki giggled and sat up quickly, reaching down to finger herself as she watched him. He really is very attractive. With her other hand, she yanked down the dress so that her breasts fall, ever eager to please.

He threw his belt up and over the bedpost that adjoined over the foot of his bed. He then looks down at her, regarding her with a silence that was both calm and inhuman in its hunger. "Hold out your wrists."

Her movements still until she blinked up at Ruki in surprise. She offered her wrists forward, palms up, swallowing slightly. The belt is wrapped around her wrists so that she was kept kneeling on the bed, bound to the foot of it. He then deliberately turned away from the bed to adjust his floor-length mirror so that it reflected her. Ruki soon returned however, kneeling behind her on the bed and smoothing a hand down her back. His fingers stop over Yumas former bite and curl slightly. Fangs sink into the spot without warning, both of his hands coming up to cup her breasts, teasing her nipples almost painfully.

Misaki jolted and moaned loudly, arching her back some as her nipples hardened under his touch. The spot between her legs felt instantly soaked as she writhed needily. Ruki drank some of her blood but pulled his fangs out from her skin in order to bite her again and again. It was foolish. There was no point in leaving his mark, yet he did it anyway.

He then leaned up, kissing her back and trailing wanting lips up to the nape of her neck. "I don't suppose you've ever experienced true hunger for you, Livestock. He's got so many options for pleasure, you must feel like an afterthought," a hand slid into her hair, grasping the strands and tilting her head back as he locks eyes with her in the mirror, kissing her neck heatedly.

She let out a tiny noise and arched her back appealingly, nodding slightly as she watched him. "Am I an afterthought for you too?"

Ruki bit into her neck in reprimand, glaring at her in the mirror. He then took his fangs out, lips caressing her ear. "Don't ask questions you already know the answer to," he hissed, kissing her hair. His hands move over her body, as if memorising it.

Misaki giggled softly and rubbed her ass against him teasingly. "Can't help it, when you react like that," she hummed, feeling a hand wrap loosely around her throat, stroking her pulse lightly. He freed his erection and rubbed it between her thighs.

"You should count your stars you're not mine, Livestock, I'd reduce you into nothing more than that name. I'd be your Master in every sense of the word," he breathed, holding her waist as he slowly pushed his hips up, sinking inside her without warning. She moaned loudly and curled her hands into the covers, dropping to flatten her torso against the bed. She watched him even still in the reflection, raking her eyes up his form.

"I would give my stars to be yours," she said gently.

Ruki breathed in, eyes widening just slightly. She said it so easily. His fingers stay curled around her throat loosely, but they twitch as he started to thrust. "You don't mean that.." his voice was hushed.

She moaned louder, enjoying this immensely. "I-I do!" she whimpered, moving her hips along with him. "I-I want you to be my Master...!" Ruki only thrust harder, snapping his hips up to ram himself inside her walls. He grunted as she clenched tight around him.

"I need you not to mean it..." he gritted out. He didn't know what the hell he was doing but this was dangerous waters. He wanted more than anything to control, punish and reward a lover who was loyal to him, only him; Manifested in the desire for him to be their master.

She didn't understand at all what he's getting at, mistaking it for wanting to hear more. "I want to be yours!" She cried out for all to hear, meaning it.  _I don't want to belong to Karl any longer. This feels so much more real!_

He clenched his teeth, panting, taking a hand from her waist and threading it into her hair, tugging it back. His fingers around her throat slide up to pry inside her mouth. "You'll be silent, hah- now. Don't say any more..." he snapped his hips forward roughly, resting his nose against her hair and continuing to thrust. Eventually, he felt his abdomen tightening, but forced it back. Misaki moaned loudly, sucking his fingers. She squeezed her eyes shut, feeling very, very close from the aggressiveness of his thrusting. The feel of him filling her was relentless, and she couldn't stop moaning.

Ruki panted quietly, grunting and shuddering slightly. He moved his hand down from her hair and played with her clit as he thrust. He tried to shut himself off from how much he was enjoying her, to not want anything more, because the notion was ridiculous. He snapped his hips forward and buries himself entirely within her, groaning into her hair.

Misaki cried out loudly around his fingers, making a mess of her face with her sucking. She made an unintelligible noise and squirmed her hips for a moment before crying out yet louder, releasing violently. Ruki grit his teeth and bit down into her neck, the action sloppy and thoughtless, catching some of her hair in his mouth. He released not long after her, filling her to the brim. He shuddered slightly as he did so, releasing her neck and panting, trying to catch his breath as aftershocks render him speechless.

Misaki pried her mouth away from his fingers in order to catch her own breath. Her chest heaves and she squirmed her bound arms, which have fallen limp. Ruki drew twitching hips back, pulling out of her, watching their combined juices slide from her sex and down her thighs. He tore blue-grey eyes away and reached up, wordlessly undoing her wrists from his belt and sliding the leather free from the bedpost.

Watching him from the mirror, Misaki rolled her hips and sat up a bit. She then turned around and embraced him tightly, feeling something heavy stuck in her chest. "Don't make me go back," she whimpered.

Ruki stiffened, eyes darkening. His hand came up to rest on her head, sliding one arm around her waist and holding her to him for a moment, but it's nowhere near as tight an embrace.

"I'll...see if I can think of something to change your situation."

It was the best he could offer. He couldn't take her for himself. His loyalty meant too much.


	7. Chapter 7

As Arika had nothing else to do, she sat on a stone bench in the rose garden, reading. Karl's all but left her alone lately, which is a blessing in itself. Still, there's not exactly much to do on the fifth floor, and the garden has become a haven of sorts to her. A guard soon stepped out of the castle and walked toward her, perhaps to inform her of Karl's change of heart. Yet before he could speak, the air shifted.

Subaru appeared, touching down onto the floor as if he'd been in mid-flight. He looked at her first, before levelling a glare at the guard when he made a shocked noise. "Your highness... you're not supposed to be here!"

"Oh, hi, Subaru," Arika said fairly casually, having gotten used to his random visits. They hadn't exactly been able to talk much, but she'd savoured their scraps of conversation. She stood and padded towards him. "How's my buddy ol' pal?"

Subaru blinks at her, thrown. "Don't say that. It's creepy," he grumbled, looking at the guard. He jabbed a thumb in her direction. "I'm taking her for the day."

The guard visibly paled and sweated, his hand drifting towards his sword. "Sire...I'm under strict orders not to allow anyone to see her or...touch her. Your brother was caught just the other day with one and he was forced to endure laying under icy waters for a day and night-"

Subaru snorted. "I ain't gonna have sex with her if that's what you think. You heard her, we're... gross...friends."

"Yeah. BEST friends," Arika said dramatically. She walked over to Subaru's side and crossed her arms. "We're gonna go do... friendy things."

The vampire winced, as though pained by the words. "Oi...shut up," he said lowly to her.

The guard stepped forward. "I can't allow you to-"

"Gah! Shut UP!" Subaru snarled. "The bastard and everyone else forgot my birthday, I'm gonna take her. I won't fucking bite her, so fuck off back to the bastard if he's got a problem with it!" He growled, wrapping an arm around Arika's waist and putting one under her legs, lifting her up. He then pushes off from the ground, soaring up with a burst of speed. Shrieking in surprise, Arika latched on, holding very, very tight to his shirt as the guard shouted, his cries getting fainter the further they drifted away.

She then thought for a moment as his words registered, soon grinning up at him. "Happy birthday?"

Subaru blinks and looked down at her. He then glanced away, lips thinning. "...Whatever," he said, voice a touch softer. He flew up and landed on one of the turrets of the castle, walking around it and looking down at the massive structure of the castle. "So...plan ends here. Tell me where you wanna go."

"Uh..." she trailed off. "Not a clue. I haven't been off the fifth floor in like a year. I kinda forget what exists," she mumbled dryly. "It's your birthday. You pick."

"I'm no good with picking this kind of thing," annoyed red eyes scan the area, turning towards the lake barely visible because of the trees. He lept towards it without warning, the breeze ruffling their hair as he flew. Arika held on tight again, giggling slightly. She didn't know flying was a thing for vampires, it was pretty freaking cool. It occurred to her that she should maybe be afraid, but she wasn't.

Subaru blinked at hearing such a sound. "Oi, we're not friends you know. I just said that to take you with me."

He glided down from the air slowly as he approaches the lake. Arika rolled her eyes, "yes we are," she teased. "Neither of us have friends, so we're friends. That's... totally how that works."

Subaru tsked and touched on the ground, setting her down quickly and stepping away towards the lake. "Tch...I've hit a new low anyway. Taking prey and forcing you to spend time with me like some kind of creep," he grumbled, stuffing calloused hands in his pockets. He walked along the edge of the lake, boots crunching on the ground softly.

Rolling her eyes again, Arika padded after him, "couple things wrong there. Don't call me prey, that's a terrible basis for a friendship. You can call me Arika, or Ari, or something normal. Not prey. Second. You're not forcing shit. Did I struggle when you were pulling your Peter Pan shit? Or was I happily laughing?"

Subaru's lips thin. He opened his mouth, but shut it soon after with a perplexed look. "I'm still gonna take your blood, Snapdragon," he said instead, looking pointedly at the lake instead of her.

Arika let out an exaggerated sigh. "Wow. That's fucking rude," she grumbled, clasping her hands on either side of her neck.

He huffed in response and walked along the edge of the water, "how'd you end up here, anyway?" He leaned down and grabbed a random pebble. His thumb smoothed over it, before throwing it into the lake. If he was trying to make it skim, he failed completely as it splashed into the water with a harsh sound from too much force being applied.

Arika picked up one and skipped it with far more success. "Not sure, to be honest," she let out a small sigh. "I thought I was being sent to live with extended family."

Subaru glanced at her as he picked up another. "You like your parents? Or ain't you got any?" He grunted, throwing the pebble. Again, there came a harsh splash.

"Uh, next question," she mumbled, not wanting to get into it. She then snorted at his next crappy throw. "Weak."

"Oi, Shaddap!" He threw another and got the same result. Giving up, he turned away from the water and kept walking as if he'd meant to do that.

"Just... keep it flat," Arika said painstakingly. "That's all ya gotta do, bud..." she followed after him like a lost duckling.

"Wasn't trying to skim it," he mumbled, soon sighing heavily, running a hand down his face. "Damn it...I don't know why I did this today."

"Because we're friends," she grinned teasingly, walking with a pep in her step beside him. Subaru clicked his tongue, glancing at her. "Oi...you know I've killed Brides before, right?" He asked, ignoring the ducks on the lake that glided by them. They spot a swan drifting along the water and watch it for a time, before she opened her mouth.

"I would welcome death at this point," Arika said honestly, darkly. "Don't tempt me too much."

Subaru turned to her suddenly, eyes sharp as he grabbed her by the front of her white dress, dragging her to him. "Don't ever...fucking talk like that around me again. Got it?" He hissed, eyes slightly hazy with memories. They threatened to come out so he quickly latched onto something else. "I'm the reason me and my brothers had to leave our house. I killed a girl. She was from a big name family and there was a mix up in the church and it's my fault she..." he trailed off, glaring at her.

Letting out a sigh, Arika seemed more tired than scared as she gently pried at his hands. "Subaru. I told you before, I don't care and I don't want to talk about that any more than you do. I don't see a point in lying. I'm miserable and empty here. Why should I pretend to be happy and in love with the idea of being forced to fuck your father?"

Subaru's grip slowly eased under her own. He then dropped his hand and stepped away. "Right...yeah. I know that," he muttered, breathing out and kicking a stray pebble into the water. He'd been seeing someone else's face for a moment there.

"Still... I'll try to avoid bringing it up if it upsets you," she mumbled, touching his arm briefly before fixing her dress. Subaru blinked and glanced at her, stiff shoulders relaxing partially. He then watched as a cygnet swims after the lone swan.

"Wonder if it's partner died or somethin," he said thoughtlessly, watching it.

Arika clasped her hands behind her back. "Hope not, they mate for life right?" She murmured quietly. "Imagine loving someone that much. Weird."

"Yeah, weird," he agreed softly.

Arika let out a puff of breath, suddenly realizing she was getting cold in the thin dress. Subaru tsked. "Ya can complain you know. Wanna go somewhere else?"

"I'm happy to do whatever," she said honestly. _It's cold, but at least I can feel something. It's a nice change._

Subaru stepped closer to her. "I'll take ya back to the castle," he leaned down and picked her up again. Sharp fangs flash briefly as the thirst assaulted him. He swallowed, looking at her neck.

"Okay I'm happy to do anything but that," Arika was saying, before catching notice of his fangs. She swallowed as well, silently pulling her hair away from her neck. "...Just go for it," she sighed.

He grunted, need outweighing any sense of hesitancy. Leaning his head down and sinking burning fangs into her neck, he automatically held her body closer as he drank with quiet sounds.

Arika winced and stayed still, heart sinking just a bit.  _He may be my 'friend', but he's still a vampire._

Subaru drinks her blood, feeling it warm his insides. He eventually drew away, eyes becoming less hazy. The instant his vision clears, he sees old marks on her neck, no doubt from his father. Subaru grits his teeth and straightens, still holding her as he lept up into the air again wordlessly.

Gasping in surprise and clinging to him, Arika squeezed her eyes shut. "A little warning would be nice!"

Her companion doesn't answer for a moment. "In case you ain't noticed, I'm no good at this crap. That's why we shouldn't be... _friends_ ," he mumbled.

"I call bullshit," she cracked her eyes open staying still in his arms. "I think you would be fine if you would just relax a little."

"No good at that either," Subaru muttered. "Though...I suppose being in the garden is okay," they start flying around the castle. He doesn't head in the direction to her floor, however, and instead flew below a certain tower, signalling they were at his section of the castle.

Arika stiffened. "Subaru, I really shouldn't be here," she whispered. "Y-your mother... I-isn't supposed to know I exist."

"I'll just tell her that you're mine. I've already bitten you," he snorted. "Sides...I doubt she'll be around. She's pretty tired."

Setting her down in his own garden, Subaru straightened. It was filled with roses of various colours, with a few rare or pretty flowers mixed in, all in good condition. Arika looked around the garden and let out a sigh, not particularly convinced Christa wouldn't have an episode if she saw her. Walking forward a bit, she gave a tentative smiled, enjoying the flowers, "your garden's far nicer."

"I dunno. Yours is...fine," he padded towards something, stopping to inspect it. He looked at her and jabbed his thumb in its direction. "Oi, found you here."

Arika followed him over and smirked slightly at the flower. "Cute. Why did you end up deciding to call me 'Snapdragon', anyway?"

"You were picking them when we first met, idiot," his voice sounded lighter than usual. "Don't you remember? I dunno...suits you. You smell like them," he soon stiffened, mortified. He hadn't meant to say that much.

Curious eyes blink up at him. "Oh?" she asked, slightly amused. She leaned down and smell the flowers, before doing the same to her wrist. "I would be inclined to disagree."

"It's not like you could smell it. Vampire thing. Sides' it's more from your hair," a slight blush darkened his cheeks after a moment. "Not in a weird way!" He growled.

Arika giggled. "Naaaw, that was almost a compliment," she teased, straightening. "I don't find it weird. Heh, ya cutie pie."

"Shaddap or I'll punch your shoulder like regular friends. Tch, probably end up dislocating it," he smirked a little with dark humour, looking at her and then glancing away. Arika snickered and held her shoulders protectively.

"Only weird regular friends do that. It's okay that you're adorable, Subaru, it's not a bad thing. Ya don't have to be edgy."

"I ain't adorable!" He growled, walking to the stone wall that circled the garden, covered in vines. "Or edgy," he added, moving some vines away and revealing an old door previously hidden.

"Suuure," she smirked, following after him. "Edgy cutie," she added, quieter.

Subaru opened the door, revealing a walkway that had branches crisscrossing overhead, blocking out a good chunk of the light. It was heavily covered in green foliage. He brushed them out of the way as he walked forward. "This is where I used to come as a kid. Haven't been back at the castle in awhile."

"It's really cool," she admitted, keeping close.  _Now all I can imagine is tiny Subaru having a fort. Aww. Edgy cutie, whether he believes it or not._  "What kept you away? I mean, I know you can't stand Karl but still. Didn't you visit your mother?"

Subaru tensed slightly, leading the way through the greenery. "She doesn't want to see me," he grunted. "She might say so sometimes, but I'm just a reminder of everything. It's better-  _easier_  to stay away," he ripped one of the branches away with more force than necessary.

She doesn't say anything to that, not knowing the situation, but she could see it was a sore point for him. "You've never seen love, have you?" Slipped out. The vampire stopped amidst the greenery.

"The fuck are you on about?" He asked, voice subdued.

"You seem so... sad," Arika said honestly while stopping behind him, sadness flitting over her face. "I just...I'm really, really sorry."

Subaru turned and looks at her, a dark look in his eyes. The expression was similar to that of a wounded animal. Wary, hackles raised. "Don't pity me. I don't deserve love anyway. Wasn't even supposed to be born, so shut up about it," he uttered lowly.

"Shut up yourself. That's the most ludicrous thing I've ever heard. Do you hate yourself that much?" She asked with a dark frown of her own. "You shouldn't. Everyone deserves lo- everyone except Karl deserves love. Your worth isn't based on your parents," she insisted, a little more firmly than intended.

His temper snapped and a snarl thundered out- before he grabbed her the front of her dress and dragging the girl in close so that they were nose to nose. "You don't know anything about it!" He yelled, shaking. "Or maybe you do, huh? Do you know my father raped my mother and that's how I was born? You talk about that with those harem girls?" Red eyes stare at her. "I'm fucking twisted. Don't forget that. All I do is torment her, every day. I'm the reason she's..." he trailed off, shaking her slightly.

Arika grit her teeth. "Did you tell him to?" She snarled right back, shoving his chest.  _Clearly, I need to beat the truth into him or something._  "Did you tell him to rape her? Of course I know, everyone knows! Did you force him to do it? How the FUCK is that your fault!"

Subaru snarled, shoving her to the floor. He kept a grip on her dress, tearing it in his grasp. He straddled her, looming in close. "SHE SHOULDN'T HAVE HAD ME!" He yelled, the words tearing out of him and leaving him panting, shuddering with how much those words resonated inside him. "...Every time she looks at me, she sees him. And it ain't always with hate. You wanna be on the receiving end of that kind of love? Begging me one day to kill her and then asking me to comfort her another. And for what?! When she sees the real him, she just throws me away. My existence ain't shit!" He slammed his fist into the ground near her head. If it had been an inch to the side, her ear would have been the target.

Arika eyes widened and in a moment of not being a dumbass, she stilled. "You aren't your father, Subaru," she said quietly anyway, heart hammering. "You're not. Mental illness... is awful to deal with, and I'm so, so sorry you have to. But that doesn't. Mean. You're him."

Subaru shuddered, expression splitting into too many to count. He then blinked, taking in the picture of her. Her torn dress is in his fist, exposing her collarbone and the top of her chest. His lips thinned grimly and leaning down- bites into her collarbone.

Arika cried out, feeling very screwed over at this. "Subaru, stop," she snarled, smacking him across the face. He growled loudly and only grabbed her wrists in retaliation, pinning them either side of her head. He sucked her blood, closing burning red eyes and concentrating on that alone. The girl beneath him yelled at him incoherently, thrashing despite the pain. She jammed a knee up against his inner thigh, growling.

Subaru snarled and takes his fangs out, glaring down at her and panting. "I'm no better," he mutters quietly, breath intermingling with hers. "Remember that."

"You are. You gonna rape me?" She spat. "Because I'm pretty sure you aren't. You're bounds better. You're edgy as fuck, and need to fucking chill, but you are not. Your father."

Subaru panted, trying to gain control of his breathing, his anger, feelings. He heaved out a breath, resting his forehead against the side of her head.

"Let go of my wrists," she said quietly, calmly.

Despite never listening to anyone, for some reason, his palms slide free from her wrists, moving to sit up silently. His expression was subdued, pensive. Arika sat up with him and immediately embraced him tightly. "Were still friends, ya big dumbass," she muttered against his chest.

He stiffened, tensing. "W-what?" He asked, voice choked and uncontrolled. "What are you...talking about?"

Arika patted his back. "You just need a buddy. I get it, you're sad." She pulled back and kissed his cheek with a 'mwah' before returning to the hug. "I gotcha, bro."

Subaru blinked, utterly confused. He stayed silent for a moment, one of his hands curled in the grass. His other hand slides up her back dazedly.

"But no more biting me, unless you ask first, and no more thinking you're trash, because you're not. Got it?"

He tsked. ".. You're a weird little girl. An idiot. A little idiot." His hand slid up from her back to touch her hair lightly. His fingers freeze then and curl safely onto her shoulder instead.

"Say that you're wonderful. You're a good emo," she pressed. "The Littlest Emo that Could." She was teasing a little now, but was fun.

"Don't make me bite you again." He grumbled. He inhaled her scent surreptitiously, smelling a breeze of snapdragons.

"The Grumpiest Emo to Grump, I guess," patting his back once more before drawing away, she smiled a little. "I'm gonna call you Grumpy Butt if you don't stop."

Subaru blinked and huffed. "I don't get you. But...whatever," looking at her in the eye and feeling odd that she faced him head-on, Subaru felt heat slightly rise to his cheeks. He stood up quickly. "So uh...yeah," he muttered lamely.

Arika snorted. Awkward emo.  _Bet he's gonna go listen to My Chemical Romance and angst later._  She stood and stretched a little. "Mkay. Birthday boy, let's go find you a cake, or something."

Subaru rubbed his arm. "Oi...it's not actually my birthday today. My birthday is in November. It's just that...no one really knows when it is. So I said it as an excuse today," he muttered quietly.

"Oh," she said weakly. "That's...really depressing. Sorry pal," she frowned. "I'll remember. What day?"

Subaru shifted his feet "November 4th..tch, you don't gotta remember. When's yours?" He asked in a subdued voice.

"April 30th, and I'm gonna remember. Remember mine or I'll cry," she grinned cheekily. He blinked and nodded slowly, the entire conversation and her attitude throwing him off.

"Yours is in a few months, not that hard to remember," he grumbled, stuffing his hands into dark pockets. He glanced behind him to where they were originally headed. "I don't know why I was showing you this place, it's pretty lame."

"It's a change, which is welcome in itself. Where are we going, anyway?"

Subaru scratched, continuing on. He shoves a few bushes aside, stepping out into his secret hiding spot from his childhood.

* * *

A servant knocked on the door, and Hellissandre answered it. She then grinned upon hearing the news, walking up to Annie's door and throwing it open. "And you're finally out of here, awful human!" She laughed. "I told you, you wouldn't last. So sad."

Annie glanced up at her, sprawled on the bed on her stomach and reading a comic. She was in a foul mood, since her food had been cut back. It had been a punishment for 'cavorting' with the King's son.

"Lady, would you kindly chill? You get WAY too worked up over things," she muttered. In the corner of her room is a stack of parasols. Stolen, of course. "Shut the door. You're annoying."

Hellissandre pointed a sharp nail at her. "YOU will shut the door. On your way out of here," she giggled at her own joke. She turned to the weary servant with sparkling eyes. "Oh, tell me how she's going to die? Will it be a good old fashioned hanging? Beheading? Will she be pulled apart by galloping horses?" She sighed dreamily. The servant winced.

"It's going to be from listening to this bitch babble," she called tiredly, shutting her comic and sitting up grumpily. "Helly-sand-whore, can ya just go? Nobody's gonna kill me."

"I'm pretty sure it's pounced Helicopter, but yeah- what is going on?" Ritsu asked, wandering over.

The servant sighed, "miss Annabeth is leaving the bouquet of Night Lillies. As I was saying, however... she is being transferred, by order of the King. She is being sent to the third floor." Ritsu stiffened. paling.

"What's that mean?" Annie asked, grabbing a stick of gum and stuffing it into her mouth. She glanced at Hellisandre, who still hadn't moved, and sighed. "I'm going to throw holy water at you."

"You, insolent girl, are being fed to the wolves," Hellissandre sneered. "You're being sent to the Kings sons to be their plaything, instead of the Kings esteemed companion," she sniffed. "Obviously he found you lacking, and your recent dalliance with Prince Shuu made the final decision."

Annie narrowed her eyes, slowing her chewing.  _Fuck. The guys from before._  "K first off, that wasn't my fault. Second, we aren't 'esteemed' in the slightest," she stood and grabbed a spray bottle from her nightstand, squirting her. causing the vampire to cry out. "Go away. This has nothing to do with you," she glanced at the servant. "This true?"

Hellissandre hissed, looking at her clothes and tutting in annoyance. She made to grab her when one of the guards casually moved in front of Annie and guided Hellissandre away, who spits fire.

"Yes, it is," the servant muttered, looking somewhat sympathetic. "I'd grab everything that you can and say your goodbyes, the King wants it done promptly."

Annie frowned and clutched the bottle, before glancing around the sparse room. She padded over and grabbed her comic, stuffing it into the bag with the rest of them. "K."

Ritsu raises a brow, "packing lightly. Nice," she muttered, awkwardly stepping closer to her and giving her a brief hug. She sighed heavily, used to saying goodbye. "Well...it was short and sweet, Annie. Hope you survive and stuff."

"Hey, thanks. Have fun with uh...fucking the king, and whatever. You survive too," she winced.

"Cool, I might see you on the stage. Sometimes the princes watch my ballet performance," Ritsu stepped aside. "I'll let Arika know that you said goodbye."

Annie nodded. "Yeah, do that, would ya?" She gave a genuine smile.

The servant turned, leading her to the door. Hellissandre waved at Annie as she passed by, surrounded by her posse. "Goodbye, peasant!"

Annie kept her eyes forward. Her arm straightened, however, and squirted her square in the face. She smirked as the vampire cried out, spitting.

Ritsu sighed. "Going to miss that girl..." she muttered as the door closed on them. The servant led her away from them and towards the stairs. He walked down them, unlocking another door and taking yet another set of stairs.

Annie followed the servant, brooding despite her teasing a few moments ago. The thought of belonging to six instead of one is certainly not a welcome thing, and the memories from the time before came flooding back. She shuddered, steeling herself. Her guide led her down several hallways, following the maze-like structure easily, until they finally arrived at a set of double doors. He opened it for her.

"Announcing miss Annabeth, former Night Lily. As explained...she is now one of your Sacrificial Brides. Regards from the King."


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Rape/Non-con

The path had opened out into a hidden clearing. It had a small stone pavilion in the centre of it, and a stream nearby. There was something made of wood near the water. Subaru nudged it with his foot. "Tried to make a boat as a kid," he grumbled in explanation. He'd had more patience back then.

"Aww," she cooed appreciatively, trying to imagine him as a tiny little toddler. It wasn't working out very well, as she couldn't place away that scowl of his. Arika walked toward the pavilion, hands clasped behind her back. It suddenly dawned on her that Subaru had torn her dress before, and she blushed slightly, surreptitiously rearranging the tatters to be a little less revealing. It was good that her back was to Subaru, because she didn't need any comments on the blush. Subaru followed her, if only because her scent was nice. He then blinked and scoffed, picking something up from the ground.

"The hell is this still doing here?" He muttered, feeling awkward as he turned, hiding it from her.

Arika glanced at him. "Oi? What is it?" She asked, padding over and tugging at his arm. "Lemme see." Subaru hid it under his arm.

"Hah?! NO!" He blushed. "Back off! Go look at the stream or something!" He hissed, turning in a circle to try and get away from her.

Arika just latched on tighter and used the force to swing herself around with him, not giving in on this. "No! Show me!" She giggled.

He growled, her grip on his arm making him lose his balance, sending the 'something' to the floor. Subaru grit his teeth as a very weathered and aged stuffed toy of a rabbit could be seen. Arika's eyes widened, quickly snatching, expression lighting up dramatically. "Subaru I swear to god," she giggled, unable to help it. "This is so cute!"

"Give him- _IT_ \- I MEAN IT- BACK!" He snarled, face on fire as he grabbed her around the waist from behind, reaching for it. Her scent flooded his nose as her hair brushed his lips briefly. Trying to ignore it, he remained intent on the toy. Arika stuck her arms out as far as she can reach, being an absolute little shit about it.

"No way!" She laughed. "Tell me his name!"

Subaru growls lowly directly into her ear as he fumbled to reach it. A raindrop landed on his nose, and he scented the change in weather as it began to rain. With a tug and stumble, he ensured that they were standing under the pavilion. "I'll damn bite you again, little idiot."

"That's a really long name," Arika teased, spinning quickly and hard so that she was turned around in his arms. She grinned up at him, hold up the bunny, making a mwah noise as she made it kiss his lips.

Subaru spluttered, growling. "You have any idea how old he is? IT IS!" He remedied. He grabbed the bunny and tried to wrestle it from her, fingers accidentally brushing under her arm. Immediately letting go of the bunny, Arika let out an uncharacteristic squeak, wrenching in his arms. She blushed as well now, hoping he didn't notice.

He blinked, eyes darkening sadistically, a smirk soon appearing. "Hah? What was that sound, Snapdragon? You ain't ticklish are ya?" He asked lowly, holding her closer. He ran his hands up her ribs and squirms them under her arms, tickling her with revenge in his eyes.

"NO NOT AT ALL!" She yelled, shrieking with giggles, convulsing in his arms. Her body writhed uncontrollably, and I'm incapable of stopping her laughter. Subaru backed her up into one of the pillars, not paying attention to how they looked, pressed so close, with his hands on her body. He watched her laugh and felt himself relax slightly, chuckling darkly and tormenting her some more until he laughed, just once, genuinely. His face was near hers, he didn't know when he'd gotten so close, but the mirth slowly died in his eyes and the need to retreat came back.

Arika sobered instantly at the sound of his laugh. It was barking, almost terrifying, yet had some undercurrent of someone bubbly and happy, uncertain. It sounded completely foreign, but also somehow fitting. Her eyes widened when catching his expression, and without even thinking, pushed forward at his retreat, locking her lips over his.

Subaru stiffened, tensing around her completely, limbs locking. He inhaled, which was a mistake. Her scent came flooding in, pressing closer because of the rain. The soft patter of it hitting the ground, along with her breathing, her heartbeat, reached his ears. His mouth slowly moves against hers, once. And then again. He then kisses her fully, lashes lowering as his hand came up to touch her hair.

She reached up to cup his cheeks as well, parting her lips to deepen the kiss. She took a step back, essentially pulling him with her, so that her back is pressed against the pillar. The vampire shoved her against it, their chests meeting. He slid his tongue into her mouth and tasted her, groaning. His hands had a will of their own as they touched her back, stomach, shoulders, one of them gripping the torn material over her chest, just for something to hold. Arika pushed one hand through his hair, honestly a little surprised at how soft it is.

She shivered a little under his touch and skimmed tongue over his fangs before meeting his own and stroking the crown of his head.

Subaru tore his lips away from hers- openly flinching. He panted, breath intermingling with hers. Red eyes remained wide, startled. He didn't know what it was. Perhaps just the touch in his hair. But it made him remember a very learned instinct. A soft touch on his head...which turned into nails pulling at his scalp, and screaming.

Arika's eyes widened at his expression and she paled, shrinking back. "I-I'm sorry," she stammered, drawing her hands back tightly into herself. "I'm sorry!"

"Don't..." he muttered quietly, covering her hand with his own calloused one. He slowly tried to pry it back to him, expression torn as he held it. He leaned forward and inhaled her hair at her neck. He continued to shudder slightly, trying to distract himself.

She swallowed and stay quite still, not understanding. "Don't... what?" She asked softly, biting her lip and feeling him rest his head against her shoulder, breathing out.

"Don't.. Move away. That shit...had nothing to do with you," he mumbled, holding her hand and moving it up to be level with his cheek. "Do it again," he muttered quietly, moving to make her touch his hair. She blinked, before pulling back and embracing him again, one arm around his waist as the other worked up to his hair again.

"Is it a trigger?"

He exhaled, holding her hand while she touched his hair. His fingers slowly trailed down her arm, letting her touch him. His shoulders remain stiff even as he kisses her neck.

"It's nothing. Don't worry about it," holding her close, his arm around her waist drifts up and down her side as he dragged his palm over her body. The neck kisses are something Karl does as well, but this felt far, far different. Instead of the formulaic, practised feel, Subaru's kisses felt raw and honest. Arika kissed his cheek softly, sweetly.

"Help me escape," she whispered.

Subaru stiffened all over again, but for a different reason. He swallowed, drawing away from her slightly to look at her. "What?"

"Help me get the hell out of here," she repeated quietly. "I can hide. You can...have me, if you want me."

Subaru stared at her in shock. "I don't...I mean.. The fuck are you talking about?" He asked thinly. "I can't look after you."

"I don't need to be looked after," she pressed. "I mean blood and stuff. You said you like my blood, right? You can fucking have it. I just...can't stay here anymore. Usually I feel so numb, but I'm awake now, thanks to you. So...I needed to ask."

Subaru's eyes widened and he looked conflicted before a distant voice called out his name. He recognised it instantly. His mother was calling him. Drawing away slightly, Arika's expression crumpled.

"I should go," she said quietly. "She shouldn't see me."

Subaru held her to him a little tighter. "No," he muttered. "She doesn't know who you are. You're just... Snapdragon."

"I-I guess," she said uncomfortably.  _I know who she is, though, and it feels wrong, because of who I am._  Subaru kept his position, even as the rain started to lesson, stopping completely. A ghostly figure then approached them, smiling gently. Her eyes were haze filled, fragile.

"Oh, hello. Is this a friend of yours, Subaru?" She inquired faintly. Subaru kept his arm around Arika's waist as he straightened. "No. She's my...she's mine."

Arika blinked. She looks so much like Karl, the both of them do, but Christa seems somehow the polar opposite as well. Frail instead of strong, breakable instead of assured. She bowed her head slightly. "Hello, Your Highness," she murmured.

Christa smiled faintly, holding her hands demurely in front of her. "It's nice to meet you. Oh, I'm so happy you... found it Subaru. Your flower," she smiled in an empty sort of way, like a doll. Subaru grunted and looked a little embarrassed. Arika's heart skipped a beat at that.  _So... his flower references really mean quite a lot more than he lets on._

She forced herself to keep her expression even, though it's a little difficult. The vampire beside her stiffened slightly as his mother approached, moving closer, and he moved to be in front of Arika, though subtly as he walked to take his mother's hand. "How'd you...find us anyways?" He asked quietly.

"Mn? Well, this is where you used to play pirates with Mr. Carrots." She smiled serenely. Subaru winced, coughing uncomfortably.

"No it ain't, Mom." He grunted.

"Yes it is...I'm sure it is...that's the pirate ship right there," she said, pointing to the cluster of wood crudely nailed together. Arika's lips twitch at that. Both the name and the context were making her melt inwardly.  _The Edgiest Emo is actually a fucking marshmallow._

"Have you... any pictures of him, by chance? As a child, I mean," she piped up softly.

"You don't want to see those!" Subaru burst, maybe too quickly. Christa smiled and laughed delicately behind her hand.

"I have some memories stored yes...I'll show you them sometime..." she swayed slightly on her feet and Subaru held her elbow to steady her.

"Oi...don't overdo it," he muttered quietly.

"I would like that," Arika said honestly, eyes warming just a touch. She stopped upon realizing she was swaying, though, and stayed a good distance away. She was kind, which made Arika feel so much more guilty.

Christa straightened, looking at Subaru lovingly. She then reached up, "thank you...Karl. Will you take me back?" She asked softly. She then touched his hair, and Subaru flinched. He became rigidly still as she stroked it, a very learned behaviour.

"Yeah...alright," he said, voice dulled.

Arika's expression turned horror-filled, and she turned away before it could be seen by Christa. She couldn't say anything that would help here, she thought.  _I don't want to set her off and make things worse for him._

Subaru guided his mother forward. He glanced behind him at Arika and tried to say something with his eyes, warning her to stay put. And maybe more. He walked with her out of the secret passage and everything dissolved into silence.

Not long after they'd left, two guards showed up, walking into the clearing. "It's time we take you back," one said.

"I need to stay here," Arika's voice was subdued. She doesn't look at them, just staying sat on a bench, staring at her knees, "Subaru will bring me back later."

The guard scoffed, "it's been long enough. Why do you need to wait here? Did the Prince say so? You know that his word is not law. Only the Kings word matters," he said resolutely.

"The King won't be affected by my staying out," she snapped. "He has more than six other girls to play with, and perhaps he could take a moment to spend some time with his wife, while he's at it."

"Well, unfortunately, my wife is quite sick. Her health right now won't allow for dangerous mood swings, such as seeing me would inflict," said the guard that had been silent up to that point. The other looked at him in surprise.

The brown-haired guard eased forward, his features melting away to reveal Karl Heinz. He smiled at Arika, watching as she shrank back, startled. Her eyes widened and she paled. Quickly, she ducked her head. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it," she said, the words tasting like lies.

"So...I've come to hear that you've spent the day with my youngest. How are you enjoying yourself?" He asked, walking up to the pavilion and looking around. It felt very much like a trap, given that she didn't know how much Karl knew. "I've enjoyed it," she said simply. "He...seemed to need a friend."

Karl smiled and leaned down to pick up the forgotten rabbit. "Indeed...so this is how you comfort your friends is it?" He asked, smiling all the while knowingly. "I'm glad that you managed to calm him down. Your method seems to work."

"I haven't had friends in a very, very long time," she said quietly, not saying it, but definitely insinuating that would be his fault.

"Are you certain you were trying to be friends with him? You weren't just trying to manipulate him into setting you free?" He asked silkily.

At that moment, Subaru walked out from behind the bushes, having returned his mother. He jolted as though slapped and stared at Karl Heinz, trembling with silent rage. His hands balled into fists.

Arika looked away, not wanting to deny or confirm anything, for fear he knew everything. She avoided Subaru's gaze, hoping he didn't believe that.

"Hello Subaru," Karl greeted amiably, turning to look at him. "I hope you've enjoyed your brief frolic with my prey. But please be mindful not to get too carried away," he smiled gently, looking at Arika. He extended a gloved hand out to her. "Let's return, my dear."

Subaru remained stiff and silent.

Arika glanced in his direction very, very briefly before putting her shaking hand in Karl's.  _I don't want to die over this, and that isn't a terribly unbelievable outcome._

She kept her eyes trained on the ground, lips pressed tightly together.

"You fucking bastard..." a hiss escapes Subaru. "I will kill you one day, I swear it." he gritted out. Despite his threat, Karl doesn't react.

"You've been saying that for years, my son. Please play a different tune," he hummed, turning away. Arika kept her eyes low and closed them for a brief moment, feeling somehow quite empty inside. She wasn't scared, so much as exhausted all of a sudden.

Subaru watched as Karl prepared to leave, before rushing forward suddenly. He appeared in front of Arika and shoved a book into her hand, an album of sorts. "Mother wanted her to have this. It ain't nothing. You don't mind do ya?" He glared at Karl.

His father glances at it and smiled faintly. "Not at all."

With a startled look, Arika held it, softening a little. She wrapped her arms tighter around it and nodded to Subaru. "Thank you," she muttered, curling her fingers around the book almost protectively.

The youngest prince stared at her until she disappeared, Karl materialising away with her. They appeared on the balcony just outside his quarters. Arika stayed uncharacteristically quiet as she drew away, eyes dark and brooding. She took a few steps towards the rail, feeling a strange thrum of memory in her chest. The first night she'd been with Karl, she had thought about jumping from this balcony.  _Strange, I'm thinking about it again._

"Thinking of jumping, my dear?" Karl asked nonchalantly as he removed his cloak. "Subaru would certainly be disappointed to hear it. Another woman in his life wanting to die."

Arika pressed her lips tightly together, but her words bubble over anyway. "You're horrible to him," she snapped, whirling around to face him with more emotion in her expression than she'd shown in the better part of a year. He raised a brow, walking inside as if he were unconcerned if she jumped.

"I've barely been a presence in his life. I think you're being a tad overdramatic."

"You're his father, you're supposed to be present. There is... there is NO EXCUSE for absent parents!" She yelled after him, unable to hold her tongue.

Karl took off his long jacket, looking at his notes on the desk. "Don't be foolish. You should know by now that this world doesn't work like yours."

"Yet somehow, he's still miserable and hurt," Arika snarled, stomping forwards. "That seems to work about the same."

"You seem to be focusing an awful lot on my son," he uttered, looking at her sharply. "Please don't forget who it is you belong to."

Arika looked away, colouring a bit. "I'm sorry," she mumbled, not really meaning it. She was a little sick of being someone's belonging.

"...Take off your dress," Karl said, loosening his undershirt and sitting on the bed expectantly. He didn't even feel an inclination to have sex. This wasn't about that. She looked at him, brimming with hate. Arika yanked her dress down and pulled it off, holding it in her arms.

"Are you satisfied?" She spat, barely able to keep her tone level. Karl beckoned her forward, a force physically pulling her along to him. He captured her hand, and discarded the dress, tugging her onto the bed. The minute that she was sat with him, he kissed her, hard.

Making a loud noise, Arika's mind automatically fought against him. She turned face away and squeezed her eyes shut. "Just stop!" She yelled, but he kissed her again, and as he does so, it was as though his scent changed. A more boyish smell replaced that of wine and books, mixed with that of gentle flowers, a warm scent. The sharp nails on his hands change, and large calloused hands run up and down her arms. Startled eyes fly open and she stiffened, looking at Subaru.

"No..." she whispered, knowing that shapeshifting was a thing Karl could do. She couldn't give in. Arika started squirming again, more violently this time.

"Gah...Oi. Shhh, calm down," he muttered, sounding exactly like the real Subaru. His touch is almost mockingly similar as he stroked her hair, holding her close as he forced her to lean back, trapping her despite the sweetness of his kisses.

"No!" She screamed, squeezing horrified eyes shut and refusing to allow herself to believe this farce. She pushed at his face, turning her own aside so he caught a mouthful of hair.

The fake Subaru grabbed her wrist and pries it off his face, "come on, lie still. You'll feel good soon," he breathed, kissing her neck, language sounding more in line with Karl's. "You feel good, don't you? You enjoy it when I touch you." He reached down and freeing himself. Without a moments hesitance, he ripped her panties off even as he continued to pepper sweet kisses over her neck. Arika shook her head, starting to cry now from how fucked up this felt. She reached down with both hands, covering her sex and clamping trembling thighs around her hands.

"Stop touching me!"

"Lie still," he hissed again, pouring Suggestion into it. He yanked her hands up above her head, pinning the girl down into the bedding as he moved his hips forward, forcing himself inside her. Arika's body freezes rigid, but she can't help but let out a shuddering sob. She trembled, the feel of him filling her feeling invasive and very, very wrong. The fake Subaru kissed her lips and grunted at the feeling of her. He started to move, bucking his hips roughly and biting her chest. "What was it I call you again...oh yes...Snapdragon," he breathed, kissing the bite marks. "You feel so tight and good, Snapdragon."

"STOP IT!" She screamed hoarsely, her legs locking up on either side of him. "You aren't him!"

The fake Subaru snarled, kissing her hard as he bucked roughly, hips rocking against hers quickly. He panted, cock sliding within her folds and hitting a certain point that made her clench around him like a vice. Arika moaned and stiffen, squeezing watery eyes shut and stopping her squirming as she inhaled sharply.

"T-this is wrong," she murmured, quieter. Another tear trailed down her cheek.

"Just let go. It's me. You know you want this," he panted, rutting hard inside her until he felt his abdomen tightening. He paid no mind to her tears, something the real Subaru would probably have taken note of. Arika grit her teeth, hating that a dark, twisted, carnal part, did want the feelings he elicited inside her. It felt good, and that saved her from pain. Logic screamed and was promptly shut out as her back arched and Arika let out a pleasured cry, hands tightening in the fake Subaru's hair.

He sucked on her chest and bit into her collarbone just as he rutted violently inside her, wet sounds accompanying the movement of their bodies. He then rammed inside her to the hilt, releasing at once with a loud, long groan. Arika gasped upon feeling him fill her, but while she's close, she didn't release. Which was good, because when she opened her eyes, she knew that if she had, she might not have forgiven herself.

Subaru looked down at her, panting until his image faded away. White hair lengthens, spilling over broad shoulders and hitting the bed. Karl stared at her apathetically as he pulled out of her sex.

Arika turned away, unable to look at him. "I'm assuming the bath is waiting?" She asked coldly, slipping back into the regular schedule.  _Karl takes what he wants, and the rest of us deal with it._

"Do as you please," he uttered, leaning away and walking from the room into an adjoining one. He left her in silence as usual. The album Subaru had given her waits on the desk, looking beaten and old in the candlelight. Arika pressed her lips together and sighed, rubbing at her wet cheeks and sitting up shakily. She grabbed the album and kept it close, walking to the bathroom for the usual bath.  _I'll look at it later, I can't bear to right now._


	9. Chapter 9

The servant stepped aside for Annie after announcing her to the room. Ayato and Laito looked up, grinning. Annie frowned at them and held the spray bottle up warningly. "Holy water," she informed them flatly. "So you can fuck right off, thanks."

Shuu snorted as he lay on the sofa. "You got that from the sink," he uttered, deadpan. There was no holy water in the castle.

"Yeah, well I prayed at it," she scowled, narrowing her eyes at him. _I don't actually know how holy water works, I had never expected to have vampires as a problem_. "So it's holy ish."

Shuu chuckled, the sound dusty, as if he didn't do it often. "I'm trembling," he drawled, closing his eyes.

Ayato stood, walking to her. "See ya, servant!" He said, closing the door on the man who had led her there. Annie automatically squirted Ayato for getting too close.

"Look, I don't feel good. Let's start whatever weird shit y'all have planned tomorrow, maybe I'll react more to your liking," she muttered. "I just wanna go curl up in a bed. Alone."

Ayato growled and took the spray bottle, throwing it away from her. "You little-"

"Ohh what's this certain smell I'm getting..." Laito murmured, blushing. He looked at Annie pointedly and then slowly raked his eyes down to the spot in between her legs. He moaned quietly. "That time of the month is it, Bitch-chan?"

Annie raised an eyebrow. "Christ, could use you as a pregnancy test too, I bet," she sighed, before padding over and grabbing the bottle back. "Yes. If you must know. It is. So fuck the fuck off, thanks."

Reiji chose that moment to walk into the living room, sighing and pushing up his glasses. "I'll take you to your room," he said, turning without another word.

Laito chuckled, waving at her. "I'll definitely see you later, Bitch-chan," he purred.

Annie squirted Laito as she passed him in answer, following Reiji. "Thanks. Won't squirt you unless you do something weird," she promised the older vampire.

They could hear Laito's playful whines in the distance as Reiji led her further in, walking down a hallway. "I should hope not, or you will be most strictly trained on manners," Reiji said dryly. He glanced at her over his shoulder, "is that all you brought?"

Annie nodded. "Most of my stuff got stolen by the other girls or it disappeared," she shrugged. "Got my comics, though, so that's something."

Reiji sighed in a put upon way. "Even more work to do. Finding you clothes," he stopped in front of a door, opening it to reveal a modest guest bedroom.

"Yeah, sorry," she shrugged, not feeling all that sorry. "If it's that much of a bother, I don't mind going home?"

"You're a gift from Father. It's not polite to reject gifts," he ushered her inside the room, stepping back. "This room has an adjoining bathroom, just to inform you," he said, walking away.

"Great, thanks," she said to his retreating form, letting out a bit of a sigh. "Seeya, Glasses." She closed the door behind him and groaned loudly, staggering over to flop on the bed.

About an hour passed with no activity, strangely enough. Though it wasn't so strange to realise why when Subaru happened to pass by the door. He glanced down and rose a brow at Shuu, who was laying down near the door. Subaru left him to it mutely.

Annie lay on the bed, flipping through her comic again and brooding.  _Fucking cramps. And fucking vampires. I should kill them, or something._

Between one moment and the next, Shuu was sprawled out next to her on the bed. "Hey," he muttered, voice thick with lethargy. Annie startled for a moment, before reaching over for the bottle and spraying him twice.

"No. Off," she growled, lining up for a third. Shuu sighed, his face wet, eyes closed. It didn't bother him in the least, however.

"Missed you too...bedwarmer," he drawled, stretching.

"Honestly though, PLEASE fuck off," she groaned, rubbing her eyes and squirting him again for shits and giggles. "Not in the mood, besides things have been crappy lately because of your surprise cuddle party."

Shuu casually took the bottle from her and squirted her face. "Suffering from the time of the month, mn..?"

Annie growled and had zero qualms about climbing over him to try and retrieve it. "Don't talk about it so casually, do you want me to talk about your dick like that?"

"Be my guest," he said, lips curving slightly as he opened one eye, squirting her again, only this time aiming at her chest. The material of her white dress soon became slightly see-through. "Ohh noo...how terrible," he checked her out shamelessly.

She grit her teeth and climbed over him, grabbing a pillow and covering herself with it. "You're awful," she spat, grabbing another pillow and whipping him with it.

"Awfully...charming?" He asked teasingly. He was uncaring when the pillow hit his head a second time, making his hair become more of a mess of blond. "You're suffering. I could help you out you know?"

"The hell do you mean?" She scowled, lowering the one pillow but keeping the other firmly over her chest.

Shuu hummed, closing his eyes. "If you give me some blood...I'll make you feel better. I can do that. Powers and stuff."

"Can't you do it without blood?" She muttered, "not like I can run, so you'll get plenty soon 'nuff."

"No, I want the stuff. Gimme," he touched her braid and stroked his fingers over it. "You really should let your hair down…"

"Oh, fuck right off with that, I ain't taking the braid out," she snarled. "And no. I'll just take a Tylenol. Weird ass."

Shuu sighed and turned on his side to face away from her, playing the long game of trying to get blood. He liked it best when prey offered it themselves. "Cruel...unsexy woman," he muttered sourly.

Sputtering indignantly, red coloured her cheeks. "I am not unsexy. How fucking dare you," she scowled. She smacked him with the pillow again. "You have this weird idea I owe you my blood. Don't be a whore."

Shuu hummed, turning over to face her. "That's kind of the reason you're here. Better than asking you for sex, right?" He then raised his hand. "I'm going to show you a brief hint of what I can do to make it feel less like shit by the way," he muttered, putting his hand on her lower stomach suddenly. Only, his hand felt warmer. It became so warm that it became a comforting feeling. Annie blinked as the soreness ebbed away a bit, and her body relaxed into his hand despite herself. She pressed her lips together, trying to weigh pride against his weird hot water bottle hand. Feels wins out and she shifted a little closer.

"If you do anything perverted, I'll castrate you," she warned. Shuu hummed, moving his other hand up and wriggling his fingers as if to ask for her hand.

"Deal. Now the blood." The lines around his eyes looked deeper.

Annie sighed, putting her hand in his. "Wait, actually, I wanna try something," she stopped suddenly. "The wrist and neck fucking hurt. Collar, too. Try biting more like upper arm area, I wanna see if it's less bad."

"That sounds like it involves moving," Shuu sighed, drawing himself up to sit. He tugged her short sleeve up and bit into her upper arm, gauging her reaction.

She winced a little, but it was so much less terrible. "Okay, this isn't so bad," she muttered, glancing at him. It struck her that he has awfully pretty eyes and fluffy hair, for an asshole.

Shuu grunted in reply, sucking her blood. He watched her if only because she was watching him, before his eyes closed and he focused on the taste. He kept his other hand on her stomach, hand still warm.

Annie's legs curl up a little, pressing his hand closer, and she grabbed onto it and sort of snuggled it. "Kay, so, ya done yet?"

He huffed and pulled his fangs out, only to bite her again as if to say 'no.' He gave her a look that was filled with a sort of tired amusement. She rolled her eyes. "Annoying," she muttered, shifting her attention away. She cuddled his hand a little tighter and pressed it in a bit. "Theoretically speaking, if I sprayed you with water right now, would it sizzle?"

Shuu removes his fangs and hummed noncommittally. Licking her arm, he wrapped his arm around her waist, tugging her down to lay with him as he kept his hand on her stomach. "Stay like this. You can read that weird comic thing you had before if you want."

Annie blinked but nodded and reached over for it.  _This is really fucking weird, and I would like to make it very, very clear that if he did not have weird-ass fire hands, this would not be a willing occurrence._

But, as it is, she pulled the comic over and resumed reading, if only so she didn't have to make conversation. Shuu did. "You know. When you came to us and we all bit you. Old man must have decided you were useful for something, that's why he didn't just kill you like he usually would. I guess you giving us blood might be to keep the Triplets occupied...they've been acting up lately," he said lethargically, eyes closed as he rested against her pillow.

"Don't expect I'm just gonna nicely give you all blood, though," she muttered. "I ain't a walking juice box."

"Yeah cause you fighting back worked out so well last time," he drawled, lowering his hand just slightly, not into an inappropriate area, but still. "How's the pains?"

"Sore, still. Can you move to my back?" She sighed in a way that he enjoyed. "Or better yet, double hand?" She squirmed a bit, grimacing.

"Oi, I'm not a hot water bottle," he muttered, shifting his arm around her waist. He then promptly pulled her braid out, threading long fingers through her hair and then shifting his other hand at her stomach to her back.

Annie growled slightly and pulled her red hair back over her shoulder, pouting and rebraiding it. She hugged a pillow to her stomach, wincing. "Don't be a pain in the ass."

"Did you just...pout?" Shuu asked, eyes having opened. His lips tilt up and he touched her chin. "Do it again. Heh…I want to see it."

Light blue eyes narrowed and she turned over, showing him her back. "I didn't," she mumbled, blushing slightly. "You're imagining things."

A sigh fanned into her hair, the vampire shifting so that he curved into her back, hugging her to him. "Come on...If you bite your lip or something you'd look sexy, you know. About as appealing as that scent coming from in between your legs right now," he teased, kissing her neck.

Annie grit her teeth and squirmed, "I'm not trying to be sexy," she reddened darker. "And don't be a fucking pervert, that's gross."

"Heh, you're blushing," Shuu smirked, resting his lips against her neck. "I'm glad...he didn't kill you. It would have been a waste."

"I'm glad he didn't kill me too, but stop the damned kisses, I ain't your girlfriend," pushing off to sit on the edge of the bed, she winced from the loss of heat. "Limits, pal."

"Is that your only complaint?" Shuu asked tiredly, lounging on the bed like a portrait of decadence. "Mn...be my girlfriend then," he suggested easily, running his hand through his hair.

"Don't wanna," she snipped, darkening.  _Fucker's toying with me._  "And it is FAR from my only complaint. Go away. I don't need you."

"Troublesome woman. You're still unsexy."

He turned over to face away from her, drawing his knees up.

Annie growled softly and grabbed the spray bottle, twisting the lid free and clambering over the bed, intent on dumping the whole damned thing on him.

Shuu raised a brow and smiled. "Oi, pour that over your head," he said, using Suggestion. His blue eyes glittered with amusement. Her eyes widened as her hand froze and slowly crept up over her own head. Annie grit her teeth, pouring the water over herself. Her dress was soaked immediately. Sputtering and whipping the bottle at him, she turned away to save her pride.

Shuu blinked as the bottle bounces off his head, holding back a chuckle. "Oi...turn around," he used Suggestion again. Annie did as told, since she had no control, turning to face him again, arms clamped firmly over her chest.

"Shuu, I'm going to beat the shit out of you," she warned thinly.

He leaned up, lips curving slightly as he brushed some red locks away from her face. "You were planning to do that to me. Turn about is fair play," he muttered, regarding her quietly.

"I'm not being a pain in the ass, though," she snipped. "And I have to change, so go away. This was almost okay, but you had to go and be a pervert about it."

"Subjective opinion, but whatever," he drew back and rested against the pillows again, closing his eyes.

"Not good enough. You'll just open your eyes," she mumbled, before remembering the bathroom. She growled softly and stomped off, slamming the door shut behind her and quickly changing into a dry dress.

Shuu sighed, looking at the ceiling. What an annoying woman. He napped as she changed, only waking when she came back out, thoroughly unsurprised he hasn't moved. "If you aren't gonna get out, I'm gonna push you to the floor."

"Sounds like you're just using any opportunity you can to touch me," he purred, voice light and teasing.

"Oh, yeah, next I'll be kicking you in the balls to cop a feel," she snarled sarcastically. She approached the bed, climbing on to make good on her threat.

Shuu suddenly moved, faster than anticipated as her head hit the covers a moment later. He weighed her down into the bedding, lips inches from hers. "You know...when a woman is bleeding like you are, among the pains you get certain aching desires...right?" He asked quietly. Annie froze, before squirming hard, writhing under him and growling.

"No," she snapped, lying. "Get the fuck off, I'll castrate you!"

"So noisy. Why are you so... 'prickly' we've slept together before," he said, amusement in his eyes at his wordplay.

"Get outta here with your damned implications. I didn't CHOOSE to sleep with you, you fuckin made me," she grumped. "And I just wanna read my goddamn comic in peace, so go thé frick away."

Shuu sighed sliding his hand up to cover her stomach again, heating it and tilting his head slightly. "You sure you don't want my touch?"

"Just the platonic warm one," she said dryly, clamping onto his hand. "Stop making it weird."

He leaned down just slightly, inhaling her scent surreptitiously. "You're not the least bit attracted to me?" He teased, raising a brow.

"Why does that even matter?" She snarled, avoiding the question. "Christ, Shuu, the only way you're getting in my pants is if you're licking up the damn mess." There. That should end it.

He blinked and smiled, the look somehow innocent yet sinful as he held her arms and started to lean down her body.

Blue eyes widen and she grabbed him by the hair, not very gently, either. "I was joking," she said coldly.

Shuu breathed out, leaning up again to face her. His eyes had turned hard, not much enjoying her grip, and they narrow before he took his hand away from her stomach and unexpectedly shoved it under the hem of her dress, not to her sex, but to her bare stomach. This time, his hand was ice cold. He pressed it hard to her stomach, causing her to yelp and squirm violently, letting go of his hair to try and pry him off. She whined with displeasure, whimpering after a moment.

"Shuu, stop," she begged.

Shuu slowly changed his hand, making it his regular temperature so that he was just touching her. "I'm not him, you know." He muttered. "I'm not going to force you. But...don't ignore me or mess with me either," he warned quietly.

"You make it very hard to believe you aren't going to force me when you're quite liberal with my person, not to mention on top of me," she mumbled. "I... want to ignore you. I want to ignore everyone. I want to go the fuck home, because this isn't fair."

Shuu sighed and took his hand out from under her dress. "I dunno why I'm attracted to you but I am. I can't do anything else for you except be a distraction. The lives of humans...aren't fair in this world. I know that..." he muttered softly, eyes changing slightly. Annie flushed a bit and looked away, squeamish with his honesty.

"Distractions... for me... aren't like that. I need you to realize that just because I can be angry and joke about shit... doesn't mean I'm not scared shitless. That... kinda keeps the hormones at bay."

Shuu considered this and leaned away from her. "I get it," he muttered, rubbing the back of his neck and swinging his legs off the bed to touch the floor.

"Wait a sec," she mumbled, sitting up and wincing from the throb in her abdomen. "If you go, someone else is just gonna pop in. If you swear to behave, and do the hot hands thing and not be a whore about it, we can keep cuddling and not talk."

"Feels like you're using me for my body," Shuu uttered dryly. He sighed however, and lay back down with a soft thump. He held his arm out for her to move into his side.

"I am," she shrugged, squirming back into him. She reopened her comic and adjusted his hand onto her abdomen, closing her eyes for a brief moment. "How does it work, anyway?"

"It's a type of Suggestion mixed with the placebo effect. I'm not actually doing anything. Or...you can just think of it as magic," he said tiredly. "What's the comic about?"

"It's a Canadian thing. Scott Pilgrim. Basically, dude likes chick that's way too good for him, she's horny and likes him back, but she's been way horny in the past and he has to fight her exes to be with her."

He closed his eyes. "Read it to me out loud," he muttered, relaxing into the bedding fully.

"It's a comic book. Ya gotta look at the pictures," she frowned. "Plus it's in English, there's no point, you won't get it."

"What makes you think I don't know English, troublesome girl?" He said in fluent English. "And don't sweat the pictures. I'll be able to follow just from the dialogue."

Annie stiffened a little, glancing back at him in surprise. "Well, colour me shocked," she mumbled, before turning back and starting to read the dialogue. Honestly, he's full of shit if he thinks he can get the pictures from the words with this. "What's the website for Amazon dot com? Amazon dot com."

Shuu opened his eyes and looked up at the ceiling. "That makes no sense," he grumbled. Kids and their comics today.

"Because you're not looking at the pictures!" She said, exasperated. "For the sake of fucks, Shuu. There's non-comics in my bag, just go pick something."

"No. Keep going. Your voice is nice next to this music." A gentle melody was coming out of his earphones.

"Whatever," she mumbled, reddening slightly, before continuing to read from the book.  _It's basically a lot of crappy jokes and depression. Same._

Shuu drifted off to sleep eventually, lulled by the edgy teenager's voice and his music. Troublesome woman, was one of his last thoughts before he sank back into the heavy waters of oblivion. They were always waiting for him. Which was fine. It beat the memory of smoke and burning bodies any day.

* * *

Misaki frowned as she looked in the mirror. This was all becoming almost too formulaic. Another dress had been delivered, and she'd changed into it. A deep green one this time, it dipped low in the back again.  _I don't want to do another dinner._

The servant dutifully arrived and knocked on the door. The female vampires had gotten slightly used to her leaving, so they'd begun not to notice her going. However, tonight, as if they knew something she didn't, they glared at her more hatefully than ever.

Misaki padded over obediently, but there was a dullness to her eyes that's only lately gotten there.

"How are you?" She asked the servant politely as they walked out into the hall.

"Tired, miss. How are you?" He asked, glancing back at her as they walk.

"Tired as well," she said with a small smile. "Do you know if the Mukamis are expected at this dinner?"

"I know the Mukamis are expected, miss, but you're not going to the dinner tonight. Aren't you aware? You're heading to the first floor," he said, reaching the fourth floor with her. They pass by an open window and he gestured to it. There are a few fancy-looking vampire couples beneath them, walking arm in arm towards the entrance of the castle. Other cars were arriving in the courtyard.

Misaki blinked, "um... no? What is this?" She asked, more confused than nervous. She stopped at the window for a moment, frowning, before descending the stairs.

"It's the Spring Vampire Ball, miss. Esteemed guests and aristocrats visit at the behest of the King."

"Ah," she said faintly, running a hand over her eyes as she considered returning to the window and just jumping. She hadn't spoken to the King since the night she'd meant to have sex with Yuma. He hadn't punished her for disobeying, yet. "I...was not aware."

The servant glanced at her as they finally near the steps of the first floor. "I recommend just following the Kings instructions, miss. I'll lead you through the guests to find him," he offered, and they approached a door that was very much tucked away from the grand entrance hall. Misaki rose a brow, because this certainly isn't the door. Still, he hadn't led her astray before.

"Thank you, I would appreciate that," she inclined her head.

The servant opened the door and held aside the panting that was obviously covering it from the other side. A servants entrance door. Still, he figured the Night Lily would prefer to enter such a room unnoticed. The room they entered was the impossibly large ballroom. Countless couples swayed in circles at the centre, watched by beautiful onlookers. The vampires were all dressed impeccably, their faces horrifically perfect.

Misaki couldn't help but feel inferior to them all. Absolutely all. She knew that she wasn't unattractive, but surrounded by perfection, she seemed horribly drab in comparison. She followed the servant mutely, feeling rather empty as she didn't catch sight of Ruki once.

The servant weaved with her through the vampires towards the back of the ballroom, keeping close to the wall. There was a seating area awaiting them, and there sat Karl, talking to someone. As soon as he saw her, he smiled in his usual way. The servant bowed to him and straightened, nodding to Misaki as he took his leave. The King extended his hand to her.

"Hello Misaki. I'm honoured you could grace us with your presence."

She smiled tightly, approaching and taking his hand. "Thank you for inviting me," she said politely, despite her reservations. Karl nodded to the man beside him.

"This is Tadeas, he's an...esteemed friend of mine. I've told him much about you."

Tadeas stood, bowing slightly to her and letting his eyes run over her. He had dark hair and slightly tanned skin.

"It's a real pleasure," he said, smiling.

Misaki forced herself to keep her smile, despite her initial desire to recoil. "It's very nice to meet you as well," she inclined her head and forced herself not to glance around for the Mukamis.

"Would you care for a drink, Misaki? Or perhaps a dance?" Karl asked, raising a brow and looking at her.

"A drink would be nice," she agreed.  _It'll be easier to cope if I'm not entirely here._

"I'll get you one," Tadeas stood, walking away into the mass of grandeur.

Karl glanced at her, ancient eyes roving over her face. "Well, my dear. It appears we've come full circle. You stand on the precipice of a golden opportunity here."

Glancing at him Misaki blinked. "What do you mean?" She asked quietly, more than a little cautious. The King leisurely sipped his drink, which was filled with a red substance.

"I mean that you're a high-quality prey. Tadeas is a loyal friend of mine and I want to give him something precious to me. The last few weeks were a test to see if you could handle being turned over to another man after being my Night Lily for so long. So many of them can't handle it, you see. I intend to give you to him. You'll no longer be mine."

Her blood ran cold at that, and she paled.  _Ruki. If I go with Tadeas, I doubt I'll see Ruki again._  "Y-Your Majesty..." she stammered, feeling sick to her stomach. "I-I, have I done something to displease you?"

Karl blinked slowly. "No, not at all. If anything, my passing you over to my good friend shows just how much I value and trust you. I know you won't displease him. Besides, Tadeas is young. He doesn't have a harem. He'll give you more attention than I," he said, glancing at the crowd and letting his attention run over the vampires, as though searching. "Unless...you're hesitating because of some leftover feelings."

"No, of course not," she said quickly. "I-I just...I don't need the extra attention. I'm satisfied here. I-it makes me very, very nervous to change."

"You don't have to worry about that, it won't be happening right away. I can give you some time to get used to the idea."

A shadow fell over Misaki then. Not Tadeas, but Ruki extends his hand to her. Blue-grey eyes burned with repressed feeling.

"May I?" He asked, glancing at Karl. The King smiled calmly and inclined his head, just as Tadeas returned with Misaki's drink. She pretended not to see Tadeas as she took Ruki's hand gratefully, tighter than she ought to.

"Please," she wasted no time stepping away from the King. Her heart is in her throat, and it thundered, pumping hard. Ruki held her hand in a firm grip and led her into the mass of swaying figures. He wrapped an arm around her waist and waited for her to put her hand on his shoulder.

"There's a lot of guests here tonight," he uttered lowly, looking at her pointedly to try and get across that he couldn't talk openly with her.

Misaki swallowed thickly and nodded, taking the appropriate position. "There is," she agreed faintly. She didn't know what to say, and her resolve was slowly crumbling. She couldn't go against Karl, it would be risking death.  _Still, I don't want to be Tadeas'._

"I'm finding that I don't like one in particular," he said under his breath, holding her slightly closer. His hand at her waist flexed wide, touching as much of her as possible as they swayed.

"I'm finding there's several I'm not too fond of," she murmured back. "But one that I wish I would see more of, going forward. It may be incredibly difficult to manage, though."

"Indeed. That type of thing...under the circumstances, would be unheard of," he muttered quietly, turning them as they danced slowly. "I'm going to try talking to the host of this magnificent Ball," his tone became flat as he tried working his way around certain words others might pick up on.

"Please be careful," she whispered, looking up at him with very real fear in her eyes. She quickly flicked her gaze back down to his chest, lip quivering a bit. She could barely hold herself together.

"...I saw a beautiful woman in a deep green dress today," he said in a hushed tone, breath fanning over her ear as he navigated them around the floor, his eyes inevitably drawn back to her. "If I was to tell her something...it would be to keep her pride. And to wait..."

Misaki let out a soft whimper and her shoulders shaking for a moment. She ducked against his chest to right herself before she started properly crying.

"I love you," she whispered smally, impossibly. They'd only met a handful of times, but it felt right to her, a magnetism between them she wanted to soak in, see him every day.

Ruki's hand tightened around hers. "Promise me. You'll wait..." he said softly. His hand at her waist slid to her bare back, touching her spine. His thumb slowly stroked in a reverent drag over her fingers.

"I'll wait," she swore, matching his grip as if she could hold onto him in her small hands, somehow. "I won't give myself to him."

Ruki's eyes warm slightly. "Then...all you have to do is trust your Master," their steps slowed as the dance came to an end. His hand squeezed hers, gripping almost painfully tight, before he stepped back and released her.

It felt not unlike he'd drawn something from her away with him as the distance between them increased. Misaki nodded once, before turning her back and returning to Karl. If she stayed longer, she might ruin everything by refusing to go back.

Karl was not waiting where she'd seen him last, but rather, Tadeas awaited her. His brown eyes smiled, handed her the forgotten drink. "His Majesty said that he'd be returning shortly."

She took the drink and forced a grateful smile. "Thank you," she took a sip, turning so that her back was to the wall and nursing her drink, falling mute. She didn't want to talk, even if she had known what to say. He lingered near her anyway.

"His Majesty has told me about what he intends to do. It's very generous of him," he sipped his drink.

Misaki forced herself not to cringe. "Do you not have a wife, my lord?" She asked, getting a bit of an idea.  _It's risky, but may work. If Tadeas doesn't want me, the whole thing is null and void._

He laughed, showing his fangs. "No, not at all. I've never been one for marriage prospects," he sipped his drink.

"No husband then, either?" She hummed coyly, taking a sip of her drink. "It's an awful shame, I would have liked to have played with her. I've heard that among vampires, the new trend is silver cock rings, is that something you're quite interested in?"

Tadeas blinked. "Not particularly, but I'm open to suggestions," he smirked, leering at her.

She inwardly retched. "Ooh, well, then I have plenty," she nodded, sounding very matter of fact. "I do love to...draw on people while I fuck them, preferably with permanent markers. Mark them as mine, as I haven't fangs, if you will."

Keeping up appearances, Tadeas doesn't even flinch, though his eyes changed slightly. He then leaned closer to her, curling his fingers through her dark hair. "Really? I didn't know the King had such an exciting sex life."

"Oh, no, not with the King," she dismissed breezily. "I was very sought after before I came to the palace. Had a harem of my own, nearly. All men with terribly, terribly large members, I would just terrorize them." _This isn't working how it's supposed to. He's supposed to be scared._

He hummed, only smirking. "Human lovers though, right? Fraid you won't have that kind of control with me. But, you can amuse yourself with human men from time to time. I'm not as possessive as my peers about that kind of thing."

Misaki sighed and rubbed her eyes, sensing this simply wouldn't be going her way. "I snore," she attempted weakly.

He was about to say more when two guards rush past them and a few of the couples stop dancing. The music accompanying them abruptly stopped as hushed whispers are traded, all looking at something in shock. Misaki raised an eyebrow and straightened, standing tall to try and see over the crowd.

"What's going on?" She frowned, irritated by her lack of height.

Tadeas frowned as well. "It's...the King and that man. I think he's the one you were dancing with earlier."

Her eyes widened and she paled. She didn't bother excusing herself, pushing forward through the crowd, forcing her way to the source of the commotion. Tadeas was lost behind her in the sea of perfect faces. As the crowd parted, Karl was revealed, facing a certain man. Ruki stood before him, looking quite calm.

His hands are bound in silver cuffs. Four guards lingered around him as the aristocrats stared, the ladies muttering things behind their fans. The rest of the Mukamis were nowhere to be eyes widen.

"Ruki," she breathed, locking eyes with him. About to lunge forward to him, she suddenly stopped herself. That wouldn't help. That would do the opposite of helping. Ruki glanced at her, the calmness in his eyes slightly telling. He was unsurprised, and therefore, it was to be assumed that this was planned.

"I'm sorry, Ruki." Karl was saying. "Though I do look at you and see a son, you are still a child of man. I can't allow what you just said to stand without a response. I hope you understand," his ancient eyes looked slightly regretful.

Ruki nodded, "of course, sir." He then turned when the Guards bid him to and was led away from the guests. Karl sighed lightly, watching him go. Misaki pressed her lips together tightly, wanting nothing more than to run after him and fight for him. Instead, she meekly approached Karl.

"Y-Your Majesty...what just happened?"

He spared her a glance, but his eyes strayed back to where Ruki had last been seen. "He spoke out of turn, so I had to punish him. I do wonder his thinking behind it though..."

Kou appeared from the crowd then, looking at Misaki meaningfully as if he wanted to talk. Misaki quickly excused herself from Karl and drifted over to Kou, eyes wide. "What happened?" She whispered.

"He pretty much said that Karl should hand you over to him. Point blank." Kou winced. "I don't get what's going on, but Ruki wouldn't tell us. He just said that we have to find a plausible way to get you out of the castle without his involvement. That way it doesn't look like you're tied to us. You've got to disappear."

Misaki pressed her lips together tightly. "I could sneak away," she offered, voice subdued and quiet. "Though I'm sure I'll be heavily watched, and it would be just a little too convenient..."

Kou frowned slightly in thought, catching a glimpse of Tadeas in the crowd, looking for her. His blue eyes narrow and he looked at her grimly. "I think...maybe you're gonna have to accept that guy. And then escape from him."

Startled eyes widened, and she bit back a frustrated noise. "If I have to," she whispered, but the thought made her feel awful.

Kou looked at her sharply, eyes widening slightly as one of them glowed red. "Shit...you really do like Ruki, huh?" He asked quietly. He then shook himself. "I don't get what's going on. But I think this is a start. Good luck M neko-chan~ we'll be in touch."

"Please be careful," she murmured, before turning away and returning to Tadeas, looking far, far more subdued than before. He smirked as she returned to his side and offered her his hand once he received a nod from Karl.

"Want to dance?"

Misaki glanced at him tiredly. "With all due respect, not particularly," she said, rubbing her eyes. "I'm feeling another headache coming on."


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Mentions child abuse.

Arika sat in the garden sombrely. She had thought about just staying in, but after what happened, the castle's stifling aura overwhelmed her concerns of seeing Subaru. She wasn't sure how much more she could take. Her back against the pavilion and legs sprawled out on the grass, she almost looked relaxed, though she's anything but. A breeze rushed through the garden, swaying the leaves and flowers. Between one moment and the next, Subaru stood a fair distance away. His expression was conflicted, hands buried in his pockets. Arika glanced up and immediately shrank back, paling. He may not be Karl, but he may.

She quickly stood, skirting around the gazebo. "You need to go," she called, voice cracking.

Subaru blinked, expression shuttering slightly. "Oi...when he took you...what happened?" He asked, before flinching slightly and looking away. "Right, dumb question. He probably..." he trailed off, a hazy regret in his eyes.

"As you," Arika muttered hoarsely. "He changed... into you. I... said no," she squeezed her eyes shut and forced her breathing to be normal. "I fucking said no and y- he... he..."

Subaru stiffened. Red eyes flew wide, visibly paling. He then began to shake, running both hands up into white locks and tugging the strands tight. He breathed out raggedly. "The fuck?! What the FUCK?!"

Arika turned her face away, tears filled her eyes again. "Subaru, stop," she whimpered, but didn't dare approach. "I... I'm going to leave tonight."

He appeared next to one of the pillars away from her, slamming a fist into it and causing a crack to split down the middle. "You'll fucking die if you do that!" He yelled, shoulders trembling as he leaned heavily into the destroyed pillar. "... Why...does he do this? He fucking had to ruin this too, didn't he?"

Arika exhaled, reaching out. Lightly, she put her hands on his back, leaning her forehead against him as well. "Subaru...I know," she said softly.  _It's obviously not Karl_ , she realized now. "I...I know. But I can't...take any more. I'm not myself."

Subaru turned, grabbing her close to him and shuddering violently. "Don't...don't go," escaped clenched teeth, voice subdued. He then stiffened and pulled away from her. "Sorry," he muttered, expression grim and full of regret, as if he'd been the one that had forced her.

Arika swallowed and stepped closer, embracing him tighter, burying her face in his chest. "Get me out, then," she said quietly. "If I have...if I have to lie still under him one more time, I'm going to lose my mind."

She felt him breathe out, arms wrapping around her and pulling her closer still. "Fuck... Damn it. Alright. I can't...I can't just stand by and watch this happen again," he grit out. His calloused hand touched her cheek briefly, sliding into her hair.

"What do you mean, again?" She asked quietly, nuzzling into him.  _I can't believe I'm taking comfort in him, but I am._

"Just...my Mother. And every woman. Every person gets ruined by him. I've watched it over and over. Shit...I'm such a piece of shit, I'd lose if I faced him directly," he admitted with gritted teeth. "I gotta find another way to get you out. Magic or something," he kissed her hair, stopping himself from doing more. "Did he...sound like me too?"

"Don't ask questions about it. Neither of us want me to answer," she winced. "But you're not a piece of shit. You're the only thing keeping me going right now."

Subaru blinked and drew away slightly to look at her in surprise. His thumb brushed her cheek and he grit his teeth hard, leaning down and resting his forehead against hers. "Damn it, Snapdragon. Things must be worse than I thought if you're sayin' that," he joked weakly, forcing a smile."Give yourself a little credit," she mumbled, closing her eyes and nuzzling into him. "I... need out soon. I really can't wait much longer."

"Alright. Okay...I'll sort somethin' out. Reiji knows some spells. Maybe I could get a glamour. Or a spell that removes your scent. I ain't good at bein' subtle, but I could make you look like a servant and then steal you. No one would bat an eye at that."

Arika nodded. "I'll do literally anything," she glanced up at him, expression very serious. "When you do get me out... run away with me. You aren't happy either, right?"

Subaru blinked and glanced away. He took her hand and held it, his own shaking a little. "You wanna do that with me? Even after what just happened?" He asked quietly.

"What just happened isn't your fault. If someone comes looking for me, you can protect me. I'll give you blood, as much as you want, and it should be pretty okay."

Subaru sighed. "I'll...take you back to your family. We can decide that other stuff later," he muttered, face unreadable. He glanced up and drew away slightly. "Another girl is on her way. I should go. I'll try to get you somethin' to bust you out before something else happens."

Her eyes widen and she quickly shook her head, gripping his sleeve. "No. Not family," she said firmly. "But go. Do what you have to. I won't do anything stupid until you do."

Subaru blinked and nodded, easing away from her and looking at her for a moment. His expression showed an honest desire to draw close to her again, but he soon disappeared. Arika wilted and resumed her position on the ground, not interested in the other girl, whoever she was. She let out a sigh, exhausted.

Ritsu approached her, carrying something under her arm. She smiled slightly at Arika and handed her the album. "Here. Better keep a tighter hold of this. Hellissandre took it from your things and was going on about humiliating you. Better not give her more ammo."

Arika sighed and took it from her gratefully. "Thank you," she forced a smile. She opened the album, glancing at some of the pictures. Ritsu nodded and left her to it.

The pictures show that of Christa and a boy with large red eyes and white hair. All of them were him in his younger years. He quite often seemed to have a permanently worried expression, small brows drawn together in photos. In others, however, he seemed quite calm and happy. He held a small spade in one of them, patting the earth around a flower, having just planted it. Dirt was smudged on his cheek and hands. Arika smiled slightly and inspected the photos. She brushed a finger over his cheek on the one with the dirt, lips twitching. There was a flash of gentle white a moment after. Mist swelled up around Arika, before drawing away and revealing a figure right in front of her. An exact replica of the young Subaru was patting the ground around a small rose, both of which had appeared out of nowhere. He grunted in concentration and then sat back on his heels.

"There… " he said, voice young and much softer. Arika's eyes widened and while she should probably be quite worried, she was lowkey dying.  _He's the cutest little button I've ever seen in my life. His cheeks. I want to squish them. Must. Squish._

Subaru stood up, not very tall. He rubbed at his cheek, smudging the dirt.

"Subaru..." a voice called. Subaru turned slightly and lit up at the sight of his Mother approaching. He ran to her and stopped short of colliding into her legs, instead holding her hand.

"Mother, I planted one. Do you like it?" He asked, searching her face as he pointed to the sad-looking white rose.

Christa smiled gently. She placed a hand on his head, stroking his hair, "it's lovely, but don't you choose your own flower, honey?"

Subaru frowned. "My own?"

Arika blinked.  _Right, because Christa was the White Rose. That's a common enough thing to hear in the palace._  She stayed back, watching.

Christa nodded, sitting on a bench. "Well...one day, you'll find someone who's very special to you, Subaru. And she'll have her own flower. You can't plant White Roses forever," she smiled, but there was a kind of weary tiredness in her. Subaru huffed.

"If you're talking about girls, they're all gross. I just want to stay with you. Can't I always stay with you, Mother?" Christa forced a smile, stroking his hair again. She doesn't reply.

Arika noted her expression, frowning. The mists drew away, as if finishing that memory. It flew back into the picture of Subaru with the rose. The breeze ruffled the pages, turning them to another, with more young Subaru's. In one, he was finally carrying his infamous Mr. Carrots rabbit under his arm. His hair was a little longer and becoming something resembling the side parting of present day.

Arika giggled and touched it as well, the light doing the thing again. She grinned at him, wanting to stroke his hair or something.  _Tiny baby._

Subaru ran around with Mr. Carrots, jumping into the air and giggling as he flew a short distance, before landing again. He stopped as he heard another set of laughter, and hugged Mr. Carrots to him. He approached the bushes and crawled under them, peeking out through a gap in the wall. He blinked, watching the Triplets laughing. They were all running, Laito chasing Ayato and Kanato, who burst into their own giggles. Subaru watched them, expression changing slightly. He glanced behind him at the empty clearing, and then looked at the three brothers. He seemed to be mulling something over, when there came a scream. Subaru instantly dropped Mr. Carrots and ran from the wall, hurrying back to his mother.

Arika's smile faded.  _He was lonely,_  she realized. Surrounded by siblings, but utterly alone. She chased the tiny child, knowing he couldn't see her, something painful tugging at her heart.

Subaru ran inside, finding his mother in the hallway. She was resting against the wall, hands in her hair and tugging at it wildly, long strands of white being pulled out. The boy rushed to her and grabbed her hands in his small ones, trying to match her strength with his, but of course failing.

"Stop it, Mother!" He yelled, eyes wide. He found himself on the floor a moment later, and winced, holding his stinging, bruising cheek. He blinked, looking up at Christa, who stared at him in shock.

"Oh, Subaru, I'm...sorry. I-I didn't mean it," she murmured, reaching for him. He flinched before she stroked his hair like always.

"It's...alright, Mother," he said quietly, straightening slowly.

Arika swallowed. _Him too, then. I don't like this book after all._  She pressed her lips together, eyes dulling as she watched the two. It was little wonder he had so many trust and self-image issues now. The mists changed and an accidental brush of her thumb over a photo showed Subaru, brushing white hair over his eye deliberately with one hand. Christa tilted her head as she approached.

"Subaru, I've noticed you doing that more and more lately. You shouldn't hide your face," she murmured.

Subaru glanced at her, "it's fine. Don't worry. I like it this way."

Christa worried her lip but nodded, drawing away. Subaru turned back to the mirror. Very slowly, he pushed the hair aside over his hidden eye to reveal dark purple bruising. "She forgot again...huh," he muttered quietly. "Guess that's better," his hand clenched into a fist. He looked at his reflection, and a second later, smashed his fist straight through the glass. He blinked, looking at his cut knuckles. He'd never lashed out before. But...it felt like he was releasing something pent up.

Arika pressed her lips together, fingers curling into fists. She wanted to hold him, let him know that he wasn't alone. She didn't know if she loved Subaru, but there was no point in denying she felt something for him. The mists drew away once more, and one photo stuck out like a sore thumb out of the others. It was newer, and loose as if hastily put in. There was a letter 'C' on the back of it, perhaps from Christa.

The picture was of a bunch of Snapdragons. Arika swallowed and tentatively pressed a finger to it, heart beating very, very nervously. The mists revealed Subaru just as Arika knew him, as a teenager. He was standing in the garden and held a bunch of Snapdragons in his hand. He frowned at them as Christa approached him from behind.

"Karl?" She murmured softly. Subaru stiffened and turned, causing her to smile. "Oh...hello, Subaru. What are you doing?"

Subaru looked at the flowers again. "... I know someone who likes these," he grumbled.

She tilted her head, eyes slightly hazy. "A...friend?"

He let out a dismissive noise. "No. I don't have those."

 _We totally were friends, before we started making out. Fuckin adorable liar_ , Arika thought, walking closer and crossing her arms.

"Besides, she's a pain in the ass," he added quietly. "What's her deal anyway? I don't get why she's nice to me and shit." The flowers drooped a little in his hand as he clenched them tighter.

Christa smiled faintly. "Despite your words...it almost feels as though you like her."

He stiffened and tsked.

Christa turned. "You should give her the flowers if they'd make her happy. Don't be shy..." she said, wandering away. Subaru grumbled something like 'I ain't shy.' He stared at the flowers for a long time, before disappearing. The mists show him standing on one of the castle turrets, overlooking the very garden Arika frequented. Her replica sat there in the shade. Subaru looked at her and then let his hand slowly loosen, the flowers falling from his grasp. It was better not to. She'd probably get the wrong idea anyway.

"Oh, you adorable little fuck," Arika muttered, blushing a bit despite everything.

 _In his defence, there's a good chance I wouldn't have understood. But now, I do, and damn, boy._  The memory finally faded away, leaving only the album pictures staring back at her. A breeze teased the pages, but otherwise, everything was silent once more. Arika shut the book, swallowing. That last one had been adorable, but the ones before left her heart feeling a little funny. Which was strange, because she had thought herself desensitized before she'd opened that damned album.

* * *

Two figures approached a certain door down the hallway. It had been several days since they'd gotten their gift from Father. And Shuu had been hogging her all to himself in that time. Today, the sloth had left to do God knows what, but Ayato and Laito weren't waiting around to find out.

Annie lay stomach-down on the bed, yet again reading her comics. It wasn't like she had anything else to do, and she felt hesitant to leave her room if she could help it. The bite marks on her body stung. Shuu had been biting her at his leisure.

Ayato opened the door first, walking inside as if he owned the place. "Yo," he grinned. Laito followed after him, closing the door behind them. She narrowed her eyes, glancing up at them.

"No," she said flatly.

"Aww don't be like that, Bitch-chan. We haven't had the chance to really get to know each other," Laito pouted, coming to sit on the edge of the bed.

His brother tsked, setting his hands on his hips, "and you have no right to refuse Ore-sama. That damn sloth has been hanging around you, but he's a dull guy. You must be bored outta your mind."

Annie held up her comic, whacking Laito with it and sitting up. "Not bored," she hummed, grabbing the spray bottle from her end table nonchalantly. "And neither of you are particularly the type of people I wanna get chummy with, thanks."

Laito righted his hat and hummed, "you seem bored," he mused.

Ayato nodded, frowning, "yeah, and that edition of Scott Pilgrim is super old now. That the only thing you got to read?"

"Nope, got plenty more," she squirted Ayato. "Get out. You're annoying, and no," she squirted Laito for good measure, "I'm really not bored."

Ayato snarled and grabbed the bottle from her, squirting it in her face repeatedly five times before breaking it. He then laughed at her appearance, shoulders shaking. Laito moved behind Annie and grabbed her around her middle, licking her neck. "Let's have some fun, Bitch-chan."

Annie growled, squirming violently. The white dress was again, soaked and see-through. "Let go," she snarled, neck scrunching at the lick. Turning her face, she bit down hard into Laito's arm, not above fighting dirty.

Laito just laughed, blushing at her fire as he held tighter. Ayato joined him on the bed, not hesitating to bite down into her collarbone. He held her legs, drinking noisily.

She yelled, releasing Laito's arm. She tried to thrash her legs under Ayato's grip, growling when it didn't work and soon bringing her arms up to try and pry Laito's from around her. "Get the FUCK off!"

Laito kissed her neck hungrily and shuddered, sinking aching fangs into her skin and gulping down her blood. Ayato only tightened his grip on her legs, grunting into her skin.

"... Oi, " came a lethargic voice.

Blue eyes snapped open and Annie's expression turned into something almost grateful, somehow. "Shuu..." she whimpered, starting to squirm violently again. Ayato pulled his fangs out and gave a foul expression.

"What? She's our prey too," he growled.

Shuu sighed, "I'm using that bed though."

Laito released her from his fangs, licking his lips. "Well, that's fine. We can take this elsewhere with Bitch-chan," he smiled.

Their brother sighed, closing his eyes and taking out an earphone. "...the girl comes with the bed. She's my body pillow and personal heater. So buzz off now. I'm tired."

Annie blinked.  _That is honestly... the dumbest excuse I've ever heard of. But hey, if it works._  "Yeah, fuck off," she agreed, just going with it. "It's motherfucking naptime."

When they don't move, Shuu walked closer, and Laito peeled himself away from Annie, standing and raising his hands placatingly. "Aha, well then Shuu, if you want to amuse yourself with her one on one, I guess I understand."

Shuu opened one eye and looked at Ayato tiredly, who held his ground a moment. He then clicked his tongue and followed Laito, only after something shifted in Shuus gaze. "Tch, fine." He mumbled. "Not like I want the bastard's rejects anyway."

"I don't want you either," the girl muttered crossly, scooting back and hugging a pillow to her chest protectively, glaring at them.  _Stupid, irritating fuckers._

Shuu sat down next to her as the door closed behind them, leaving the two alone in her room. He tsked softly and slid his hand up to her jaw, holding her chin and turning it slightly. "They made a mess of you. Annoying..." he smirked. "Seems like I can't leave you alone for five minutes without something happening.."

"It is a little annoying," she agreed grumpily. "You are too, but... less so, I guess." Annie paused a moment. "Significantly less," she added quieter, reddening darkly.

Raising a brow, his smirk spread wider, brushing a thumb over her lower lip. "Heh, not getting soft on me are you?"

She grumpily turned away. "No. Shut up. Pain in the ass."

Shuu chuckled and looped his arms around her slim waist, bringing her back into his chest. His knees moved to be on either side of her. "Don't make a fuss right now. I want their scent off you. It's interfering with yours, and it's troublesome."

Making a grumbling noise, Annie decided not to fight him. "Thanks for... stepping in," she said grudgingly.

A wet tongue drew out and licked the marks on her neck. "Mn.."

His hair tickled her cheek as he hugged her closer, and she squirmed from the licking.  _He knows he's being an ass._  "O-oi. Licking is just weird."

Shuu hummed and turned her in his arms to face him. "Oi...Annie," her name rolled off his tongue oddly naturally. "I think we should kiss," he said easily, as if commenting on the weather.

Annie reddened darkly, "and what gives you that idea?" She asked grumpily, though she supposed she wasn't particularly opposed to the idea.

"We're both moderately young, single, attractive people. Alone, who are...definitely not attracted to each other, because one of us is a tsundere who'd explode at the thought," his lips quirked, still holding her loosely in his arms.

"Aren't you, like, super fuckin old?" She asked dryly, reddening darker anyway. "And I'm not a tsundere, it's not like I like you," she snipped, pausing.  _Crap. That was stereotypically tsundere._

Shuu chuckled, the cadence of his voice sounding dusty but deep and pleasant. "Baaka." He teased, making a very good impression of someone who did not know Japanese and was only imitating it. He then leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. He kissed her long and lingering, unafraid to draw her closer slowly, like tightening a subtle web around her. Annie stilled for a moment, before leaning into him and wrapping her arms around him. Maybe it was a distraction, or because he was ridiculously attractive, but she pressed back with more enthusiasm than likely expected. He grunted into her mouth, feeling her press back, holding her close and sliding a pale hand up to tangle in red hair.

He forced her lips to part and brushed his tongue into her mouth, tasting her. He was slightly amused at her enthusiasm. Her tongue recoiled at first, before poking forward to meet his. It played with his for a moment, running it along his fangs, almost surprised at how pokey they are and making a small squeaking sound, realizing she was a complete dumbass. Shuu chuckled, the sound muffled against her mouth. He drew back slightly to press his lips to her cheek, scraping his nails lightly over her jaw.

"When I see these red cheeks and go off your reactions alone, it feels like I'm with a virgin," he muttered, kissing the heated cheek again and nipping the lobe of her ear. "I can hazard a guess what happened between you and my old man...and I don't give a crap that you were with him for a time. It's not important."

Annie's eyes narrow and she quickly shoved him off, backing up. "Shuu, What the fuck? Why would it matter? It ain't like I fucking CHOSE to be with him!" She snarled. "You were doing so damn well, too!"

Shuu sighed heavily. "Idiot. I'm not saying it like... _that_. I'm saying that if we did more things, I'd treat it as your first time," he muttered, eyes tired. What a pain it was to explain himself.

"It didn't sound like that when you said it," she sighed. "It sounded...never mind."

He hummed, laying down beside her. "I know. Doesn't matter," he gazed up at her and touched the ends of her hair. "I'd see you as a woman, rather than a former harem girl."

"Doesn't change the fact that I'm basically you and your brother's slave," she mumbled, tone going darker. "I don't like...sex without feelings. I'm not the casual hookup type."

"Never mind...forget it. I'm going in the shower. If they come back, just throw something at the bathroom door," Shuu sighed and heavily lifted himself up from the bed, standing and padding away.

Annie frowned at his retreating figure and rolled over grumpily.  _Well, that was a fucking trip. I guess I'm glad he's gone? I know I should be, anyway, what with everything that's happened. But...he's being rather insensitive. I guess that's to be expected._

Shuu closed the door behind him, walking to the shower. This was why he didn't usually explain himself. He wasn't exactly known for being articulate or sensitive to others wants. He turned on the shower and leaned against the wall, letting the spray soak him as he stood fully clothed. Slowly, he sank down into an exhausted sitting position, head resting against the wall.

Annie's eyes narrowed at the wall.  _No, fuck this shit. I don't roll over and let things slide, that ain't me. This goddamn palace is changing shit and I don't like it._  She stood and walked over, kicking the door. "I'm coming in," her tone was rather harsh. She raised a hand over her eyes as she opened the door, because she was not a pervert, thank you. She stepped in, seeing nothing. "Oi. Get out. Don't be a pussy and run away when you hear something you don't like."

Shuu doesn't respond.

Gritting her teeth Annie lowered her hand, before pausing. "Wait, did you fucking fall?" She frowned, coming closer and reaching into the shower, effectively soaking herself. "Oi, Shuu, are you okay?"

His lids were shut after his head had lulled down. His body was slumped and inelegant, the water running off his still figure. Shuu's eyes peeled open slowly upon hearing her footsteps draw closer, and he tiredly looked up at her. His expression was raw, stripped bare- a very old apathy and exhaustion stared back at her. "I'm so tired.." he muttered quietly.

"Sleeping in the shower isn't the way to do it," she said, but her tone is oddly relieved. She grabbed his arm and tugged. "Come out. I won't yell at you if you just sleep in my bed."

Shuu sighed and closed his hand over hers, only to tug her into the shower, effectively making her straddle him. He held her to him and breathed out. "You're warm..." he uttered, voice far away as if he was still in a dream. "You smell like...fire. The warmth of a hearth. I really...hate fire. But it's strange, you smell nice to me."

Annie frowned, raising a brow. "Hands down the weirdest pickup line I've heard," she reached over, turning off the water. She's already soaked anyway, white dress and all. "There are FAR more comfortable places than bathtubs, pal..."

He rested his head against her chest, breathing out and leaning against her heavily.

"You're being weird," she squirmed a little. "Ugh, if I CARRY you will you get out?"

"Mkay..." he mumbled. He let her go and sagged slightly without her to lean onto. Blonde hair dripped into his eyes, expression still faraway. Annie stood and tugged him out of the shower with a fair bit of difficulty. "Christ, Shuu, we're soaked," she complained, setting him on the mat to figure out what the fuck to do with him.

He sighed, leaning down to lay on the floor. "It's alright...just leave me here," he muttered lethargically, doing a good impression of a blob.

"Why are you being like this?" She snapped. "Just because I didn't want to have sex with you? I'm fucking terrified, Shuu."

"It's got nothing to do with you. You can do what you want, troublesome. If I try to explain it'll just mess things up again."

"No, I can't do what I want," Annie snapped again, squatting down to glare at him. "Not even remotely close. You're the only one that's vaguely not threatening and if I leave the room, someone's gonna fuckin rape me or something. Again. Which is scary. Because guess what, Shuu? That's what your dad did. Over, and over. And that's all I goddamn know sex to be. So exCusE me for not being okay with casual sex, because it's fucking terrifying," she cried, starting out strong and vehement, but her words had declined into something close to whimpers.

Shuu blinked slowly at her. Grunting, he reached out and tugged her down to him again. "You get yourself so worked up...I was trying to say before that I'd think of you as a woman. I won't force anything on you. So yeah you can do what you want. I'm not going to chase you for sex. Just stick by my side if you want to. Or don't. You can choose whoever you want."

Annie started to cry quietly against him, burying her face into his soaked sweater in a very uncharacteristic move. She nodded, closing her eyes and clinging tight. "I-I don't think there really is a choice..."

Shuu sighed and embraced her. "I can't exactly do much for you. In case you haven't noticed... I'm not the best at piecing myself together. But well, you can hang around me if you want. I'll stick around."

Annie nodded. "Kay," she mumbled, staying right where she was. "I'll do... that." _Strange. Last week, I held a cup to his throat in an attempt to play hostage._

He stroked her head, being 'nice', he supposed. He was tired and didn't feel up to doing anything else. He just lay with her on the bathroom floor for a while. The human in his arms curled up to him, keeping her eyes closed.

He smelled good, she noticed. And his hair really was fluffy, especially as it dried. Weird...that she kind of liked it.


	11. Chapter 11

The servant came to the door of the Night Lillies just once more for Misaki. The other girls watched as her things were taken out, and the servant stood by, waiting to deliver her to her new 'owner.' She wore something different for a change. A darker, warmer dress, of a deep red colour. She watched things leave mutely, padding over to the servant. There's a distinct dullness in her eyes. Ritsu walked over and hugged her tightly, brows drawn together. "Be safe, alright?"

"You too," she murmured, hugging her back. A sigh escaped her, "you've been a good friend, Ritsu."

"I'm going to miss you," she smiled sadly. "You were...really the best of us."

Hellissandre snorted from the other side of the room.

"Hellissandre," Misaki called, leaning over. "I say this with all of the love in the world: please go suck a big, fat cock, you fucking bitch." She then patted Ritsu's butt playfully, ignoring the vampires sputtering. "Good luck!" She beamed, forcing herself to be peppy and cheerful.

"You too!" Ritsu called as the servant led her away out of the room, double doors shutting on a section of her life she wouldn't mourn. Misaki smiled even as worry drew her brows back together.

The servant led her down the flawless, ancient hallway. "I suppose this will be the last time I walk you anywhere, miss Misaki," he muttered.

"You've been kind to me, thank you for that. But... yes. I suppose it will be, " her smile faltered a bit. "Do you know anything about Tadeas?"

"I've heard countless rumours and scandals about him. Apparently he lives quite a liberated lifestyle. He's taken countless lovers of various species. If it's any consolation, I don't think he'll bother you too much. He seems to like to... spread his love around," he led her down the stairs.

"That's disgusting," she muttered. "I'll pay you everything I own to just kill me now?" She offered weakly.

He looked over his shoulder at her, smiling slightly. "Don't fret, miss," was all he said. Leading her down to the guest rooms, he knocked on a certain door.

"Come in," Tadeas called.

The servant opened the door for Misaki, nodding to her in his way of farewell. Misaki patted his hand lightly, mouthing a 'thank you' and causing him to blush slightly as he left them alone, returning to his duties. She glanced at Tadeas and inclined her head politely and stiffly. "Hello."

Tadeas smiles, gesturing to his large corner sofa. "Please take a seat, Misaki. I'm honoured to receive you here. We'll just be staying here for a few hours while everything's being finalised," he patted the seat next to him while he remained sitting.

Misaki smiled tightly. "Thank you," padding over, she sat down beside him. "It's very kind of you to say so."

The vampire put his arm onto the back of the sofa, smiling at her. "So, why don't we take this opportunity to learn more about each other? I already know from the other night what you like to get up to in bed," brown eyes dance, teasing. "I brought markers."

Misaki winced. "That was quite a joke," she admitted because frankly, she would rather not go through any of that nonsense. "Forgive me. I'll try not to act out in the future. I was...unsettled."

"No it's fine. I get that it must be quite a change, going from being the Kings concubine to just an aristocrat's prey. So I won't hold any of that against you," he leaned slightly toward her. "And I don't want to rush things but I really am interested in sampling your blood. You mind?" He asked, voice husky.

 _I mind._  "No, it's alright," she sighed, pushing her hair aside. "I'm not upset about the change. I'll admit, I'm actually looking forward to it," she murmured. "The politics were getting to be a bit... much."

"Oh really? I'm glad you're content with leaving everything behind," there seemed to be a permanent smirk teasing at the edge of his mouth. He leaned down and inhaled her scent, lips peeling back to reveal fangs. He then sank them slowly into her neck, grunting. A hand settled on her waist. Misaki winced, making a small noise.  _He isn't exactly gentle, and the sucking feeling, while I'm accustomed to it, feels uncomfortable._

Tadeas drank from her for a moment, before suddenly shoving her back. "What the- what the hell?" He asked, voice thin and eyes slightly wide. Misaki raised an eyebrow.

"What?" She asked, a bit startled. She glanced down at herself, shocked he pushed me. "What's wrong?"

"You...you're-" he stuttered. "Why the hell is he passing you off to me when you're-" brown eyes dropped to her stomach, shifting away quickly.

Misaki's eyes widened and she paled considerably. "Wh-what? No. No, I'm not," she stammered, voice thin. "I-I... I can't be. There's... no way."

"Well there's obviously some way!" He burst, standing up and storming to the door, opening it and shouting for a servant to give him an audience with the King, immediately.

Misaki glanced down at her stomach, putting a hand over it. It occurred to her that she hadn't had her period in some time, and she swallowed.  _Shit._

A flurry of activity and many hallways and faces pass by them on their way to the Kings private halls, but once more, Misaki was led inside the grand bedroom of the King. Tadeas had a face like thunder, standing beside her. He immediately walked over to Karl, speaking in low tones with him and pointing quite deliberately at Misaki's stomach.

The girl stood pale, and clearly panicked. It didn't matter who the father was, either option was very, very dangerous. If it was Karl's, she might be bearing a possible heir, which was bad. If it was Ruki's...she didn't know what that would entail for them.

Karl nodded to Tadeas and placed a calming hand on his arm, patting him reassuringly. He then walked past him and approached her. "Hello, my dear Misaki. Seems we're in a bit of a pickle, Mn?" He asked, leaning down and placing his pale hand on her stomach. Though there was no bump, he seemed to sense something that had him taking his hand away, a slight smile on his face. "I see..." he muttered, holding out his hand for her to take. "Please come with me a moment."

She took his hand, trembling. _I haven't done anything wrong, I know I couldn't have prevented this any more than I have._  She was in shock, though, feeling as though she were moving through something thick as she was pulled close to him. The King materialised them somewhere much darker. The only light source was that of lit touches flicking on the walls. They illuminated rusted cell bars.

Karl moved with her past the guards, ignoring the numerous cells. Eventually, they stopped before a certain one with silver bars. "Hello Ruki," Karl murmured.

Ruki looked up as he leaned against the wall. He looked slightly worn but otherwise perfectly fine. His eyes flickered, but overall, he didn't look overly surprised as he stood.

"So...was this your plan all along?" The King inquired.

Misaki's eyes widened and she cupped a hand over her mouth. "R-Ruki..." she breathed, before her resolve started to falter.  _I'm going to cry. He doesn't deserve this._

Karl hummed at his silence, walking closer. "You know intimately well how to cast a contraceptive spell of sorts. Did you forget the one time that you happened to sleep with my harem girl?"

"No, Sir. I didn't forget." Ruki muttered, looking at Misaki. "I...took it off partway through the last night we spent together," he admitted quietly.

"Why?" She choked out.  _That's absolutely the wrong way to have done this. And... I don't know if I really want a baby, if I can even handle one yet. I'm seventeen, for Christ's sake._  "R-Ruki...that was...dumb."

Ruki looked at her levelly. His expression didn't reveal anything.

Karl sighed. "You've most disappointed me. Not only have you coveted what doesn't belong to you, but you've also now ruined any chance this poor girl had of moving past this place."

Ruki's hand curled around one of the bars. "Misaki," he said quietly. "You begged me that night to get you out. Do you remember?"

She nodded, coming closer to the bars, wrapping her hand around one. "Yes, of course," she swallowed thickly. Karl could, of course, hear all of this.  _I hope Ruki knows what he's doing._

"Then you'll remember what I said at the Ball as well."

"I hope she was worth your loyalty to me, Ruki," Karl sighed, adjusting his cuffs.

Ruki raised his eyes to him then. "I'm still disposable to you, sir. My life is yours. But...you don't need her. You've overindulged yourself in pleasure to the point that you can't recognise the worth of individual Livestock anymore. They're cattle now, grouped together as one. I wanted to be like that too, sir...but I can't pretend to see her that way."

She swallowed, before turning around and looking at Karl seriously. "I... I've been obedient to you, have I not?" She asked quietly, causing Heinz to nod slowly.

"Yes, you have my dear." He conceded.

"Tadeas... doesn't want me anymore, like this. Neither do you, or you wouldn't have passed me around so much. Could I not just... go with Ruki? It wouldn't be hurting anyone," she said slowly, cautiously. She placed a hand on her belly, trying to play the scared mother-to-be. It looked fairly convincing. "I-I'm afraid. I don't want to raise a baby alone."

Karl raised a brow and Ruki stepped closer to the bars. "You were going to give her away anyway, Sir. After learning of her pregnancy...you're thinking about putting her into the slave industry, aren't you? Technically a human and a half breed up for grabs?" He asked quietly. "That isn't a reward. If you must punish, then direct that toward me. The girl did nothing. She's remained more loyal than I."

The King sighed lightly. "I'm tired of this game now. It brings me no more amusement to see you struggle."

Misaki's eyes widen at the word 'slave', and she swallowed thickly, bracing herself. His ancient gaze shifted to Misaki. "Alright then, my dear. This is for you, and not him that I do this. You're free. To do as you please. If he is what you want despite this deception, then by all means, embrace the snake of temptation," he said, shifting his gaze to Ruki. "As for you...you'll face consequences for this. I no longer recognise you as one of the boys I raised. You'll be cut off. What's more, this test was to see if you were capable of finding Adam through Eve, but due to these results, you will not have the chance to usher in a new age by my side." He glanced at Misaki and away from Ruki's pale, drawn features. "Due to this, having her as a consolation prize isn't something I'll punish."

Her eyes widened.  _That worked?_  She didn't care about any of that other stuff he was talking about. "Thank you," she breathed, shocked. She glanced at Ruki, before back at Karl. "Would you please...let him out? I...I do want him. I have nothing worth returning to."

Karl hummed, stepping away from the cells just as the door to them swung open. Ruki blinked and stepped out, staring at the spot Karl had left with a resigned look of mild regret and acceptance to his eyes. He took a steadying breath, then looked at Misaki but made no move to touch her.

She doesn't hold back regardless, rushing to him and holding him tight around the waist. She buried her face into his chest, breathing in his scent again.  _It worked. Somehow, it worked out._

Ruki stiffened slightly in surprise. His arms slowly, dazedly wrapped around her waist and brought her closer, until there was no space left between them. "Why aren't you furious?" He asked quietly, burying his nose into her hair.

"I'm shocked. I'll be mad at you later," she mumbled. "And...we can figure it out. Probably. I-I...did want kids eventually."

Ruki stroked her back. "For what it's worth, I had several plans which would have fallen into effect if you had been put into the slave industry. You'd have always...come back to me in some way." He sighed. "This was the only way I knew to put off potential keepers of you. Honestly, I'd have rather waited until we were both ready for this kind of step."

"I believe you and it did work out, even if I wish you'd told me about it first," she nodded. "I trust you, Ruki," she pulled back after a moment and smiled up at him. "Let's go be a family."

He blinked and smiled, sliding his hand down to her stomach. "You know...there was a 50/50 chance that my removing the contraceptive spell would result in getting you pregnant," he said, kissing her jaw. "We were lucky. I won't be letting you go now, Livestock."

"Let's go," she mumbled, not wanting to make out in a dungeon too much. Not exactly the top of her list, unless it was a kinky dungeon. "We can do the talking thing later, with coffee."

Ruki nodded, moving to materialise them and then wincing. "We're going to have to leave the old fashioned way, I'm afraid," he muttered, walking with her and ignoring the cells, climbing the stairs past the guards.

"That's fine," she murmured, taking his hand and staying close. "I... can't believe I'm pregnant," she said dazedly. Ruki nodded slowly, lost in thought and leading her down the hallway, taking the familiar route to his room. They stopped as the other door opposite them opened. Yuma, Kou and Azusa stepped out, looks of brief relief on their faces.

"You're...okay," Azusa said quietly.

Misaki glanced up, her eyes warming. "Hi guys. Y'all are gonna be uncles."

Yuma blinked. "Ha? Wait what?"

"How long were you in that dungeon for?" Kou joked, but there was a vague surprise in his eyes. "You said for us to slow down Tadeas taking her, never mentioned this was your plan."

Ruki curled his arm around her waist. "Everythings alright now. It's taken care of. And it's the truth." He added, glancing at her. Azusa smiled warmly, drawing a little closer. "That's...that's wonderful."

She nodded gently. _It can be wonderful. Dammit, I will make it wonderful._  "Let's go to your room," she suggested to Ruki. Talking seemed a good idea, and he did look a little exhausted to be up and around.

Ruki relented and guided her from his shocked brothers, saying that they'd catch up later. Kou nudged Yuma out of his dazed state. The oldest Mukami opened the door to his own room and as soon as he and Misaki are inside, it closed behind them, shutting the rest of the world away.

Misaki couldn't help but glance in the mirror, but there's no swelling or bump yet, that she can tell. "I can't believe it," she said again, rubbing her eyes after a moment. "Any of it."

"I realise...that you're only 17. Would you have preferred that I'd not done anything?" He moved to sit down in an armchair.

She shook her head. "No, it was a means to an end," she sighed. "I'm not unhappy. In shock, but not unhappy."

Ruki hummed, eyes straying. "I don't like the thought of our child being a means to an end. But...I considered everything. Including if I was willing to do it. Follow through. Raise them. I won't abandon them as my own parents did, it just depends on you. On if you want to raise them together. I thought you'd be more displeased. "

"Of course I want to raise them together," she said quickly, a very strong and decisive tone to her voice. "My phrasing sucked there. I don't mean 'means to an end' so coldly. I do want kids, Ruki. With...warning, yes, but you may be overestimating the things I have to return to."

Ruki looked at her tiredly and shifted, standing again. He approached and regarded her quietly, sliding a hand to her back and pushing at the base of her spine, drawing her closer. "If you don't have anywhere to return to, then just stay by your Master's side," he said, a quiet ripple of pleasure in his voice.

She smiled into his chest. "I think I might do just that," she said softly, tightening her arms around him. "I love you, Ruki."

Ruki stroked her back and slid his hand up into her hair. Clenching pale fingers into it, he forced Misaki to tilt her head back. Kissing her in a silent rush said what he couldn't. He drew back slightly, however, and at least gave her a reply.

"I've never wanted to obtain anything since becoming a vampire...nothing for myself except revenge upon those who wronged me before. Heh...but you tempted the snake. Not the other way around, and I'm tethered to you." Now he'd fallen out of good grace with the man he regarded as 'father.' But...he didn't regret it.

She smiled widely, heart warming in her chest. "Stop thinking of yourself as a snake, firstly," she teased, before reaching up to kiss him again. He tasted nice, like something from a dream. He hummed, stroking her hair. He kissed her deeply and ran his tongue over hers, inhaling her pleasant scent.

Petite hands drift up over his chest, drawing little circles with her thumbs. "I do think we might be good parents," she murmured, pushing him back a bit in an effort to topple him onto the bed. He chuckled against her mouth, voice rough from disuse. He turned and eased her down onto the bed, threading lithe fingers through her hair and pinning her hips beneath his.

"I can see it now: You're going to be incredibly doting on them," he muttered dryly.

"And you're going to be a softie. I call it," she giggled, squirming under him. She reached up and poked his nose, getting maybe too excited, given the semantics of the situation. "I... can't believe it."

Ruki smiled slightly and leaned down to rest his lips against her temple for a moment. "Mn, no one else...will ever touch you again." He dragged his hand down her spine, "...what is your last name, Misaki?" He asked, inwardly wincing slightly that, though they'd talked in between the bouts of sex, he didn't know such a thing.

"Hanyuu," she answered with a small laugh. "It's... kind of funny you don't know that. I haven't said it myself in a while, though, I suppose. I think I almost...forgot at one point. Forgot who I used to be."

"Hanyuu Misaki.." he muttered as if testing the words. "I suppose there hasn't been enough opportunity to really know those sorts of things. We have enough time now though," bringing her wrist up to his lips, he scraped careful fangs over her wrist, kissing down her arm. He then leaned into her collarbone and breathed in her scent. "I need your blood now though, so...offer your neck to me."

Misaki went to push her hair aside, before pausing. "Is that... safe right now? Will my having lower blood levels danger the baby at all?"

Ruki stroked her neck. "No, they'll be strong. A half-blood," he mutters quietly, kissing her neck. "You see...? You're fussing already?" He chuckled softly. "You're going to spoil them."

Giggling softly, she pushed hair aside for him, kissing his cheek. "Mm. Maybe a little," she winced. "Something tells me you won't let me spoil them too much, though."

"No, but they'll know...that they're loved," he uttered quietly, sinking his fangs into her neck and burying a hand into her hair at the nape of her neck, holding her to him. She made a small moaning sound, squeezing her eyes shut and sinking into the feeling of him.  _It's so nice, and if there's any luck left for me, this will never change._

* * *

Annie had somehow managed a few moments alone, and she had pasta. So, comparatively, it's a pretty damned good day. She ate messily and with abandon, noodles hanging from her mouth as she sat in a garden on the ground floor she hadn't known existed before that day. Alone. Wonderfully alone.

Shuu's head pillowed on her thigh comfortably a second later, sighing as he lay on the bench beside her. He cracked an eye open when a noddle landed on his face.

"You look sexy," he said dryly, leaning up and scooping the hanging noodles into his mouth with his tongue, essentially connecting them via the strands. Annie's eyes narrow and she bit down on the mouthful so that the hanging bits fall flat on his face.

She swallowed quickly. "Go away. I was having me time."

Shuu sucked them into his mouth and flicked the stray noodles away. He swallowed and stayed where he was. "Mhm, me too," he muttered, looking up at her with his usual half-lidded blue eyes.

"Oh? We joined at the hip now?" She asked nonchalantly. Truthfully, she didn't necessarily mind him leaning on her.  _I was prepared to have sex. This is fine_. "You want a piece of bacon?" She offered very nicely, stabbing a bite onto her fork.

"Yeah. Feed me," he yawned, shifting more comfortably on her thighs. He sighed, "my little brother is going to do something stupid," he drawled, opening his mouth to accept the piece of meat in his mouth from Annie, who was not sure why she was actually doing this.

"Yeah?" She asked. "What's he planning?"

Shuu chewed the food, before swallowing with a pleased sigh. "An unscheduled and unwanted demolition."

"Ah. Well. Yeah, can imagine that's a problem," she grinned down at him, fairly certain he meant Subaru.

He scratched his cheek. "Mn.. Actually none of this is the reason I'm here. It's a full moon tomorrow, I forgot to say. It's important," he muttered, closing his eyes.

"You gonna dance naked around a bonfire and pray to the moon gods?" That's pretty edgy."

"No-...no fire." He said quickly. "You can dance naked with me though... heh..." he trailed off, as if picturing it. Annie sighed and shovelled more meat at him so he stops talking.

"No. What's actually gonna happen?"

Shuu accepts the steak, chewing thoughtfully. His pleasure at the food was apparent however, and made his features a touch more boyish than usual. He swallowed. "We get thirsty. Really...bad thirsty. Uh...for more than just blood. We're more hungry in every sense of the word. Lust...power, blood, we want it all...and there's hardly any control. Our powers grow exponentially."

"There's control now?" She asked dryly, but worry knotted in her stomach. "Uh... shit. So should I hide or something?"

Shuu sighs, drawing himself up from his position on her knees and sitting, slouched on the bench. "No, you'll be found. Just stay in my room that night. I... might guard it. Or enter."

"And... want stuff," she said quietly. "Well. That... definitely feels awkward," she sighed and glanced over at him, expression tired. "If I cut my hair off, you won't be attracted to me, right?"

Shuu looked at her levelly, "your scent would still come from your skin. So...yeah I will be."

Annie frowned. "I could dump a bunch of perfume on myself," she offered, thinking aloud and not realizing how ridiculous she sounded. He only sighed, fairly patient, "I'd throw you in the bath. Look...are you that opposed to the idea?" He asked, eyes half-lidded.

"No..." she sighed, rubbing her eyes. "Not really. Just... nervous, I guess."

The vampire shifted to sit up and put his hand on her head, forcing her to lay down so that the back of her head was pillowed on his thigh instead. "Oi, I won't force you, even in that state," he hoped not, anyway. "I'll still take a bunch of your blood. But I can control...myself to that degree."

"I probably won't say no," she said quietly, closing her eyes and just allowing it. She kind of wanted to be held right now, anyway. "I might be okay with it. I'll see."

Shuu tangled his fingers in her hair. "Mn...don't provoke me too much tomorrow. I'm not the same as I usually am. So...just let me smell your hair a whole bunch and don't complain about it."

"For fucks sake," Annie whined, wincing. "I can't... not! That isn't gonna work then!" Her lower lip stuck out a bit as she glared up at him, not realizing it looked like a pout. "I can't... behave."

Shuu smirked, running his tongue over his fang. He smoothed a thumb over her bottom lip, pressing down slightly. "Well then...you're just going to have to deal with getting punished by me," he purred, a husky quality to his voice.

"Stop smirking. You look like you're going to get a boner, and so help me, if I feel something poke the back of my head, I'm biting it off," she warned.

"Kinky," he muttered, leaning back in his seat and sighing. "...I guess whatever happens tomorrow, happens."

"Don't you 'kinky' me," she finally reddened a bit. "And yeah, I guess so."

Leaning back against the bench, he chuckled and slowly slipped off into sleep, his hand still buried her hair, stroking. Eventually, his hand goes slack, fingers tangled in the lush red strands as he breathed a little deeper. Annie didn't notice, since she'd also fallen asleep some time ago, deeply and soundly.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Smut

It was very early into the night when Ritsu suddenly shook Arika's shoulder, who lay asleep in her bed.

"Arika!" She hissed. "Wake up."

Bolting upright, she squinted. "What?" She asked, voice dumb with sleep.

Ritsu shoved a glass vial into her hand. "I don't know what the hell is going on, but Subaru is wrecking the castle-" she winced as a loud bang shook the ceiling above them. The distant sound of debris falling and crashing onto the ground outside their window became apparent. "He gave this to me to hand to you. Arika...why is he giving you this?"

Arika didn't answer her as she quickly rose out of bed, dropping the contents of the vial down her throat. "Just hide, Ritsu. You've been a good friend. Thanks a lot," she grinned, hugging her quickly and sprinting out into the hallway.

The contents of the vial gradually change her hair to ink black, shifting her features and scent. A modest maid uniform was draped haphazardly through an open window for her in the hallway. Servants of all kinds paid her no attention as they raced from different doorways. The sound of people yelling in distress and another loud crash shook the very foundations of the castle. Arika grabbed the uniform and shifted inside of a closet, leaving the white dress in a crumpled ball on the floor. She sprinted back out after changing, deciding the rose garden was probably where he expected to find her. With the guards distracted it gave her free reign to run down the many stairs and hurry outside into the courtyard. A large section of the roof broke off and crashed into the balcony just above the garden entrance.

Debris fell and dust rose into the air as another blast sounded out and Subaru came flying out of the plumes of white chalky mists, wiping his knuckles. Arika drew back, staring up at him. _I'm fine with whatever, but I'll admit, I think maybe he could have come up with a less destructive plan._

"Subaru," she called, not sure he would recognize her as she was.

He slowly glided down to the garden, looking at her. "Come here, Snapdragon," he muttered gruffly, a few scratches on his face and arms from the debris. His clothes and skin were covered in faint patches of dust. There was distant shouting as another part of the castle wall splinters and cracks, before the structure fell in on itself, collapsing.

Arika quickly padded forward, eyes widening slightly. "I can't believe you... you actually did... it," she stammered, a small grin spreading across her face. When he touched down, she launched herself into his arms, burying her face in his chest. Subaru blinked and touched her back lightly. Red eyes gentled a touch, but the sounds of footsteps drawing closer made him grit his teeth, holding her to him and lifting her under her legs to carry.

"Hold on, ya little idiot. We're not out yet."

Arika clung tightly around his neck, breathing in his scent. That was something Karl hadn't been able to replicate, the strangely attractive smell of him. "Then let's go."

Subaru jumped into the air, the breeze ruffling their hair and clothes. He flew up and over the other levels of the large castle, suddenly giving a burst of speed when drawing closer to the outer wall of the castle. A shout from below followed them, sounding as if it were from a guard. Arika closed her eyes, relaxing against him despite the threat of the situation.  _This is the most freedom I've felt in a year, and damn it, if I'm going to die here, I would be content if it's now, in his arms, fleeing god damned Karl. This is how things should be._

Subaru hitched her up, holding her with one arm and breathing in her scent as blonde hair fanned over his face. He grit his teeth and turned sharply to face the rising guards. His foot flew out, kicking at one of the stone towers and blasting it apart. He punched the stray bricks and debris away, trying to shield Arika as best he could as he flew away. She made a small squeaking sound but otherwise stayed still and quiet. He felt so comforting, even with the hard muscle pressed against her.

Subaru dropped down from the outer wall, breaking off into a run and disappearing under the trees outside the castle grounds. He could hear some of the guards shouting behind him, but he kept going, Pure Blood speed lending him a quickness regular vampires couldn't keep up with. At least having Karl's blood had been good for something.

"Fuck- annoying bastards." He grunted. "We ain't got far. Just hold on," he muttered quietly into her hair.

"I'm holding," she murmured, shifting to tighten her arms around him. Arika let out a giggle after a moment, which dissolved into more and more. "I'm leaving. I've left. I'm out. We're out!"

Subaru blinked at her. "Oi...you hit your head on one of the bricks? I thought I'd punched them all away," he said, holding her with one arm as he ran, touching her head and feeling for a bump.

"No, of course not," she laughed, peeling his hand off and kissing his calloused palm. "I'm out!"

Subaru blinked once more, his expression softening slightly. His fingers closed around her hand as he nodded. "Yeah. You are."

He focused his attention on where they were going and made a sudden leap, crossing a river. She shrieked with giggles at that, almost as if some veil of grumpiness had been lifted off of her the moment they'd crossed. Everything just seemed more vibrant all of a sudden, like it was actually real again.

"Tch, we're supposed to be running for our lives here. Stop being damn happy, Snapdragon. I'll bite you." He grumbled, but his lips quirk regardless. His nose skimmed her neck before pressing his lips to her skin.

"Go for it. Bite me all over, I'll just tickle you," she laughed.  _Things also don't seem very real at the same time. This could easily all be a dream._

Subaru smirked, before looking at the forest in front of them and stopping. He skidded to a halt and frowned slightly, passing with her through some dense undergrowth. He grit his teeth as thorns cut his cheek, and he ripped the foliage away. Eventually, he reached forward- only to stumble into an underground walk way of some kind. It had a ceiling of vines above them.

"We made it," he breathed out.

"Where are we?" She asked, reaching up and pressing a kiss to the side of his neck. "Subaru, you're bleeding..."

Subaru shivered, swallowing thickly. "Ah...it's nothin'. It'll heal soon enough. We gotta keep going. This is my house," he said as they passed through the veil between the demon world and the human one, stepping into the Sakamaki mansions basement. He materialised with her outside into the grand gardens. The cool breeze caressed their skin.

"It's amazing," she grinned. _It isn't a palace, and it's fantastic._  "This is absolutely fucking amazing."

Subaru kissed her lips, lingering a moment and holding her to him strangely tightly. He then broke away and kept walking, carrying her away from the large mansion. "It's not a place for you, Snapdragon." He muttered quietly. "There's nothin' but murder waiting in there. I'm not taking you inside and making you trade one cage for another."

Arika blinked. "Where are we going, then?" She asked in confusion, swallowing. "I don't think you could cage me, anyway."

Subaru kept materialising away, his eyes dark as they avoided her gaze. He appeared in different places, the forest, by a shadowed river, the side of the road. "Oi...do you know what love means to you? It's a pansy question I know. Just answer it."

"I don't really know," she admitted. "I... have ideas, of course. But specifically... I don't know." she paused a moment. "I think this is the closest thing I've felt to it, though, if I'm correct."

His eyes widened slightly at this, but he then dropped his gaze, stopping with her under the shadows of the trees as they face a house, just on the outskirts of a city. "I used to just think it was a manipulative tool. That it didn't exist. But... now I reckon I do know what it is," he set her down on her feet and kept hold of her hand, lips thinning. "It's when...someone's happiness means more than your own. I think so, anyway."

She swallowed. That isn't what it means to me, or at least, perhaps I'm just selfish. Because I had wanted out, more than anything. "Subaru..." she said quietly, squeezing his hand. "Thank you."

Subaru nodded, thumb running over her hand, before he pulled away, letting her go as he stepped back. "That house there, it belongs to an old woman. She's a nice sort. She can ring the cops for you, and you can tell them that you escaped from an underground slave trade. It's kind of the truth. Here- an address it written on this- its the church that provides girls like you to the vampires in my world. This will prove your story to them," he rambled stiffly, shoving a piece of paper into her hand.

Arika paled. "Wait, Subaru, aren't you staying with me?" She said faintly, suddenly getting very worried.

He put his hands into his pockets. "You're free now, Snapdragon," he frowned at the ground. "Listen...you think you want me just because I did this for you, but you'll see, alright? You're better off… just having a clean start."

"That's bullshit," she snapped, tone quickly taking a darker tone than moments ago. "That's bullshit and we both know it. The hell do I have left?"

Subaru frowned at her and tsked, looking at the rising full moon worriedly. "That's the point of a clean start!" He snapped. "I'll just mess things up if I stay with you. You don't...want me, Snapdragon. Just because I treated you semi-decent. You shouldn't like me for that. You've been shit on so much you think that's great of me but...humans treat each other nice all the time. It's supposed to be normal."

"It isn't half-decent," she snarled. "You went way out of your way to get me out, even with the massive risks. Cut yourself a little slack. Mess WHAT things up?"

Subaru growled and ran a frustrated hand through his hair. "Just forget it, alright! That's enough. You should get going," he grit his teeth, glaring at her.

Arika pressed her lips together, soon launching forward and locking her arms around his waist. "No," she said stubbornly. Red eyes widened slightly and he growled.

"Dammit, let go! I can't do it, alright! I can't stay with you!" He grit out, hands trying to pry her away as gently as he could, considering his strength.

She started to cry quietly. "Subaru, don't leave!" She whimpered, clinging with everything she could even as her grip started to break. "Don't leave!"

Subaru pressed his eyes closed briefly and grabbed her arms, pulling her away. "I CAN'T HURT YOU TOO!" He suddenly burst, snarling at her. Red eyes were wide and hazy, a very real fear in his gaze. He shuddered slightly, expression crumpling. "Not you too...I want you to be...happy. You're the only person who's given a crap about me. I won't...take the chance that I'll hurt you like I did with Mother...like I do all the Sacrificial Brides."

Arika whimpered, trembling. She held her arms to herself, tears dripping down her cheeks. "You won't hurt me. I won't let you," she said hoarsely. "Y-you're hurting me now."

Subaru released her arms quickly, as though burned. He checked her over for injuries, before realising that she meant in a different way. Still, his wide eyes revealed his paranoia. He slowly reached for her cheek and touched it with his calloused hand, sliding it into her hair. "... thanks. For giving a shit," he said quietly.

Arika held onto his hand, nodding. "You too," she whispered, turning her face and kissing his palm. "Don't go, please."

Wilting slightly and leaning down, he kissed her lips, lingering a moment. He held her other hand to stop her from wrapping her arms around him. If she did, he thought he might not be able to let go. Arika kissed him back, trying to deepen it, coax him into staying. Her hand tightened on his as if she could cling to him like that.  _He can't go._

Subaru forced himself to pull away, their breaths intermingling for a moment. He pressed his forehead hard against hers, almost painfully as he leaned into her, gritting his teeth and exhaling.

"I love you, alright? You little idiot. So...get going," he said quietly, materializing out from under her touch and disappearing entirely. Horrified eyes widened and Arika let out a whimper, before a much louder crying sound. She began to sob properly, clinging to the spots he had touched her a moment before, trying to memorize the feeling before it was gone.

"Come BACK!" She screamed, voice cracking.

Subaru pressed his hands to his ears, leaning back against a tree not too far away that was hidden in shadow. His lips pressed together in a thin, grim line, harrowed red eyes squeezing shut. It was for the best. She couldn't regret anything if she was dead.

Arika fell to the ground and sobbed for a while, feeling as though her entire body was shattering. Her lungs screamed for air, and a sick pit in her stomach won't leave.  _He's cruel, and he doesn't even realize it._

Subaru breathed out, rubbing furiously at his eyes and shifting after a good long while. Thirst enflamed in his throat. The longer he lingered the more the Full moon would influence him. He needed to leave. "Move...you stupid Snapdragon," he muttered to himself, looking at her distant figure. She still hadn't left. He'd have to go and shove the old woman in her direction soon. Arika swallowed after perhaps twenty minutes, feeling reality crush her. He wasn't coming back. She stood, still sobbing quietly. _I need him._

Subaru sighed under his breath, annoying little shit. Why did she have to make this so...fucking hard? His chest felt hollow as he materialised in front of the old woman's house. He knocked on the door sharply and glared at the pleasant orange shade of it when the door didn't immediately open. The door finally did so however, revealing an aged woman with greying blonde hair.

"Yes, can I help you?" She asked.

"Yeah. There's a girl out in the woods, just behind your house. She looks real shaken up. Thought I'd mention it. If you don't believe me, then just ring the damn cops," he muttered, walking off her porch. The old lady blinked, following him out and watching as he marched off in the direction of the city. What a strange boy.

Arika dragged herself from the spot somehow, but couldn't stop crying. It hurt, there was a heavy, consuming feeling in her chest and it hurt.  _I don't want this feeling. I hate it._

The woman slowly padded closer to the woods, squinting and looking around with her flashlight. She then started, finding Arika's tear stained face. Her outfit was covered in a layer of dust, much like the boy, she mused. "Good heavens! Are you alright?" She asked, hurrying forward and shrugging off her shawl, putting it around Arikas shoulders. "Are you hurt anywhere, you're awfully pale. Right where he'd said you'd be too..." she fussed.

"Is he still here?" Arika asked quickly, her voice cracking and hoarse. "Please.  _Please_  tell me he's still here. He has to be here."

The woman blinked. "No, sweetheart, he's gone. Told me where you were and left. Come on, let's get you inside. You must be freezing."

She guided her back toward the humble house, worried when Arika sobbed deeply again, unable to help herself. Her throat and chest hurt from it. She didn't even notice how cold she was until the woman mentioned it, but Arika followed her guidance numbly.

Subaru watched her go from the woods once more. His hand curled into the bark of a tree, making the wood splinter and crack under his hand. He then leapt into the air, hurrying off to go hunt. Due to his shaky control, it was likely some mortals would die tonight.

* * *

The moon shone round full, swallowing up a good portion of the night sky. The Prince's section of the castle had become completely silent, devoid of life, work going into repairing the destroyed sections. Nothing moved in the hallways. Annie waited in Shuu's room, nervously huddled in an armchair. Now that she was there, she felt very unsure if she were ready for what could happen. She wore pyjamas, swathed quite fully in a very, very large blanket. Cocooned, really. There was a rustle of wind outside, and the branches of a tree tapped noisily on the window in sharp scratching sounds. Annie's head snapped to the noise, letting out a sigh.

"Imagining things," Annie muttered to herself if only to hear her own voice. Another noise rang out, sounding very much like an animal snarling. There came a thud outside the door, as if something had been shoved against a wall. A lower, more guttural sounding snarl echoed in the hallway. Something like footsteps retreated from her door, but only one set. Annie whimpered and shrank back farther into the chair, clutching the blanket tighter around herself.  _I don't like this._

The door opened slowly and Shuu stepped inside, a crater of cracks in the wall out in the hallway behind him. He flexed his hand, shaking some of the wall paint from his knuckles. He closed the door behind him, blue eyes practically giving off their own light.

"Hi," Annie said carefully, staying right where she was. "You... okay? What just happened?"

Shuu stepped forward. "Took care of a pest," he said, voice clear of his usual apathy that gentled it. "...Come here. I could hear your heartbeat from out there, it's so loud. Heh, were you afraid?" He purred.

"Not... really," she said weakly, standing up. His tone was so weird. She wasn't sure how to feel about it. Padding forward slowly, she kept the blanket tight around her. "Maybe a little."

Shuu waited until she reached him, before tugging her in close and breathing in the scent of her hair, lips resting against the side of her head. "...Good girl," he praised, voice becoming a pleasant rumble. "Hah...your scent is only making my throat dyer...what a pain."

"You're being weird," she mumbled. "Your voice sounds all different, and you just seem... different." Glancing up at him, her eyes narrowed slightly, roving over his still features. Shuu grabbed her close- her head meeting the floor soon enough, his body braced over hers.

With a tug, the blanket opened and looked at her body as it was revealed, lips spreading wide to show fangs. "Heh...this is how I really am. Underneath all the sentimental crap that made me weak," he muttered, stroking her hair and letting the red slide through his fingers. "You really do...have a quality about you though."

"Shuu..." she murmured quietly. "I... wouldn't say you're weak. Or terribly sentimental, as a rule." Annie looked up at him, squirming to free an arm, before reaching up and cupping his cheek. "You're pretty okay, usually. Ish."

Shuu regarded her with inhuman eyes, which became half-lidded, leaning into her palm slightly. He turned his face and kissed her palm. "You should say these things on a different night. Idiot," fangs soon sank into her skin.

She yelped, reddening slightly. It stung a fair bit, and she couldn't help but wince. "Shit, Shuu," her expression darkened slightly despite her blush.

He removed his fangs and licked the wounds, kissing and licking her wrist and arm, pressing his mouth to her neck hungrily. "Hah... Don't look at me like that," his breathy voice fanned into her ears. He moved to take hold of her wrists, pinning them on either side of her head.

"Look at you like what?" She mumbled gruffly, blush spreading to her ears and down her neck. His lips felt good, somehow, and she couldn't help but notice her breathing picking up, as well as a telltale feeling between her legs.

"Like you want it," he kissed her jaw hungrily, brushing his hand down her side. "You're so addictive. It's terrifying. Women can be the most terrifying force on earth," he chuckled, biting down into her neck. Shuu grunted into her skin, drinking as if he were dying of thirst and causing her to squeak and squeeze her eyes shut. It hurt quite a lot more there, and she squirmed slightly.

"L-let up a bit..." she whimpered quietly, hands curling into fists.

Shuu moved his hand down to cup her breast, sucking her blood and pressing needy hips into her. He broke away slightly to mutter: "It'll feel better if you just let go. Give in to me," his voice was sinfully inviting.

"O-oi..." Annie stammered, grabbing at his wrist with her now free hand, out of instinct more than anything. "It doesn't feel... bad, necessarily. I didn't say that."

Shuu closed glowing blue eyes, resting his lips against her neck a moment, breathing out to try and regain control. He then opened them and more familiar lazy eyes stare at her. "If you want it, let go of my wrist," he muttered softly. He then bit down into her collarbone, keeping his teeth shallow. Swallowing, Annie slowly pried her hand from him, dropping it to her side. She winced from the new bite, the thin skin doing little.

He sucked her blood greedily, sliding a hand down to her own and threading his fingers through the gaps in hers. He held her hand down regardless as if needing the press of her against the floor. He rut his hips slowly and removed blood-stained fangs, breathing shakily. "Hah.." he panted, looking down at her. In an instant, his lips are pressed to hers.

Annie squeaked, lips parting in surprise. The kiss tasted of blood, obviously, and her tongue initially recoiled from it. Her legs were quite trapped, though she squirmed regardless.

Shuu rolled them over so that their positions changed, her straddling him. Opening her pyjama top via the first two buttons, he kissed her cleavage, nipping the flushed skin. "You can touch me, lewd woman."

Full lips pressed together. "I don't know what to do," she confessed. "Do I just... cup a tit, or something?"

Shuu nipped her breast briefly, sucking and leaving a hickey. "Heh, you can feel that between your legs, right?" He asked, rutting his hips again to rub his erection into her. "Anything else...just touch. Or kiss. Or lick..." he listed off, grabbing her hands and bringing them to his shirt buttons. "Strip me."

Annie squeaked, a little preoccupied with the feel of him between her legs. "Y-yeah, I feel it," she mumbled, wanting it now. She slowly undid the buttons, pulling the shirt down his arms. "You're...surprisingly muscley."

Shuu hummed, tugging her pyjama top off her and licking her nipple. "Were you expecting belly flab from me never seemingly moving?" He asked teasingly.

"A little," came her sheepish admission. She flinched from the licks of his tongue, finding herself very sensitive. Swallowing and working to his pants, she undid them and shoved them down to expose his cock in one go. "Just a pooch, or something."

He rocked his hips up to keep rubbing his erection into her clothed sex. Chuckling and licking her breast again, he clamped his mouth over her. Sucking hard, he grabbed her hip, rocking her into him more forcefully.

Annie yelped, squirming quite a bit over him. It was difficult to know if she liked this 'being on top' thing, especially considering it was very clear that despite the position, she was far from in control. She glanced down and take in the size of him, swallowing.  _Well then._

Cautiously, she grabbed him by the base, blushing as she did so. "Should I do stuff?"

Shuu took her hand and guided it up and down his shaft, grunting into her skin. Kissing up her chest to her neck, heated kisses were pressed to her mouth. "Keep going," he forced her to squeeze him and shuddered slightly as he took his hand away. He then ripped a large hole in her pajama pants, right in between her legs seeming not to have lost some of his laziness by not taking them off. He slid two fingers into her sex, rubbing her clit with his thumb.

Annie squeaked loudly, eyes widening at the feel of him, and her hips stuttered hard. Swallowing and resuming her pumping, she tried to match his pressure and speed. "Sh-Shuu, should we go to the bed?" She stammered, not sure the floor was comfortable.

Shuu turned them over so that she was beneath him once more. "No. We have everything that we need right here." Teeth scraped over her jaw, a tongue forcing itself into her mouth, tasting her deeply as he bucked into her hand. He continued rubbing her clit and broke away from her mouth to chuckle when her hips buck. "You're my little slut. You want to fuck yourself with my fingers, don't you?" He purred, voice dripping with sin as he continued kissing her, as if he couldn't get enough.

Making a squeaking sound, she realized that she was indeed bucking against his hand needily. Red cheeks burn deeper scarlet again and she let out a strangled noise, unable to stop, either. She pumped him a little faster, moving the pad of her thumb across his slit.

Shuu groaned and grabbed her hand, pulling it off his cock and taking his fingers out of her sex, digits coated in her wetness. He then bucked his hips, forcing the head of his cock into her sex. "Gn...hah...come on. Lift your hips for me... you want all of it don't you?" He asked, giving a breathy chuckle. She glared at him through her blush.

"Y-you're being mean," nonetheless she shifted her hips upwards, moaning quietly when he sank deeper inside of her.

The vampire smiled and pressed his mouth to her cheek as he started to thrust. He nibbled at her ear and licked the shell of it. "You love it like this...because I'm the one doing it. You get so wet for me. You'll never be touched by someone else," he bucked harder.

Annie moaned louder, squeezing her eyes shut. It felt really tight. "Sh-shut up already..." she murmured shyly, just wanting the damned burning in her cheeks to go away.

"Hah- why do you keep squeezing me like this - gn...if you don't want me to talk?" He smirked, mouth parted. Grabbing her legs, he hitched them to wrap high around his waist. He rutted his hips to continually thrust completely inside her each time, increasing the pressure and speed. Annie let out a breathy, whimpering moan, body bouncing with the power of his thrusts. Her back dug and dragged against the hard wood, and it hurt a little with the toughness of it.

Shuu panted into her ear, leaning down and sinking his fangs into her chest once more, sucking and panting hot breath. Half lidded eyes watched her all the while, gleaming blue in the dark. He started to slow the thrusts down, their hips meeting and sensually sliding against each other as he drank her in. Annie groaned, panting needily. She bucked her hips forward, wanting him deep and hard. "Sh-Shuu.." she moaned, cheeks red and lips parted. "I-it feels... it feels good..."

"Heh...but I'm not sure you want it enough. Tell me what you want," he slowed his hips even more into an agonisingly teasing pace. Annie made a whimpering noise of discontent. "N-ngh! Sh-Shuu... please, I want it harder," she begged smally. "D-don't slow down...!"

Shuu stroked shaking fingers through her hair and gripped the strands tighter, tilting her head back to bare her throat. He pressed a hard kiss to it. "Say...mn...tell me how much you want me to fuck you," he breathed, eyes becoming hazy as he started to thrust faster again.

Whimpering, she swallowed, throat bobbing under his lips. "Badly," Annie whispered, squeezing blue eyes shut. "I need you to fuck me, Shuu, please~!"

Shuu breathed out, thrusting into her fully and starting to buck erratically. He shoved her hips down against the floor and everything bled away. He became something lost to sensation, panting harshly, hips bucking frantically. Annie screamed as something came throbbingly, achingly close, completely out of her control. This wasn't like when she'd had sex with Karl, there's a hungry, needy feeling that she wanted nothing more than to fulfil. "Sh-Shuu, I-I'm going to... I'm going to cum!"

Shuu panted harshly into her hair, some of the strands sticking to his bottom lip, sweat dotting his brow. He moved continuously, grunting and making a low noise in the back of his throat. His woman screamed again as her sex finally squeezed him tightly, before releasing. Her toes curled, legs cling to his sides, and Annie gasped for breath needily. Pleasure thrummed through her body. Shuu let out a long, breathy snarl, snapping his hips forward and releasing inside her. Panting for breath, he shuddered.

Red hair peeled off his lip, slick with saliva as he slowly regained himself, looking at her. Annie swallowed, chest heaving. She stared up at him with wide eyes. "We... uh, wow. Um. Good job?" She gave a weak laugh. "What are people supposed to even say after sex?"

He blinked and chuckled quietly, leaning down to lick the blood from her neck and chest. "Maybe you should score it," he said teasingly.

"N-nine point six out of ten," she smiled, glad he wasn't just calling her an 'unsexy woman' like usual.

Shuu raised a brow. "Hate to be that guy...but what brought it down? Was it the floor?" He asked, pulling out of her slowly and hissing quietly. Annie shook her head. "No. After careful consideration, the floor actually raised it by 0.3 for kinkiness. Your score was brought down by a disappointing lack of both the warm hand thing, as well as tentacles."

Shuu hummed and smirked, leaning down and kissing her. He then grabbed her hands and forced them above her head, pinning them there with one hand as his other slides down her stomach, warming up. "Well then, I can do something about one of those things right now on our next go," he breathed, the moonlight touching his face in a way that made his eyes gleam.

She squirmed, though his hand did feel nice. "N-next go?" She asked weakly. "Y-you aren't done? How the fuck aren't you done?"

"Heh...no, we aren't done. Not by a long shot. Or weren't you paying attention yesterday?" He asked, kissing the corner of her mouth and sweeping his tongue over her bottom lip. "The moon on this night makes us hungry in every way. You wouldn't let me starve...would you?"

"You're gonna break me," she groaned, pulling away a little. Shuu hummed and moves his warm hand between her legs, rubbing her clit.

"You don't break. You bend. You...can't break. That's why I wanted you. Because you're strong," he muttered, eyes turning hazy for a moment.

Annie squeaked a bit from the rubbing. "Thought you wanted me because of my hair and my ass?" She mumbled dryly. "That's the idea I got, anyway."

Shuu slid two fingers inside her and continued rubbing. "Yeah...sure. If that idea works for you," he said, blinking out of his haze and kissing her, long and slow. Annie shook her head, disrupting the kiss to pull away and reaching down to pull his fingers out of her, despite a wince at the removal.

"No. Go on, what you were saying," she said, plenty serious now.

"Nothing. It's not important," he said quietly, putting a hand over her mouth and kissing her neck. "Save it for another day. When I'm my weak, sentimental self. Alright?" He asked, lethargically resting his head slightly against hers. Annie licked his palm playfully, nodding. _I'll get the sentimental fucker later, I guess._

Shuu smiled and took his hand away, looking at his palm. "Gross," he muttered, looking at her and smirking. "I'm into it."

"Oh, fuck right off," she laughed, before licking his cheek in an attempt to get a reaction. Shyness flew out the window. Shuu chuckled, leaning back and tugging her up with him to straddle his lap. He then closed his mouth over her collarbone, sucking the skin and leaving yet another hickey.

"You ever left a hickey before?" He asked quietly.

"Nope. Just bruises," she snorted. "A broken bone once, too, actually. I'm a little too proud."

"You're so hot when you talk dirty," he teases, grasping her chin and guiding her to a spot on his chest. "It's not hard. Go ahead...I want to see you do it."

"Uh, kay," she leaned forward. Her cheeks reddened as she clamped her lips around a spot of skin, sucking rather harshly.

Shuu hummed, smirking. He honestly got turned on by making someone so innocent do stuff they wouldn't usually. "So..tentacles huh?" He asked, stroking her thighs.

"Not a word, Shuu," she said warningly. "Not a goddamn word. Yes. Tentacles are hot. Bite me," she pulled back from his chest, quite satisfied at the angry red mark she'd left.

Shuu bit her shoulder. "With pleasure," he said, before leaning up and kissing her lips. He lifted her up with him to sit on the bed, smirking. He loosened what was left of the tangled braid, making her squeak, rolling her eyes.  _Not what I meant, but I guess I'm not surprised._  "That was on me," she sighed. "I'll give you that one. 'Bite me' was a very poor choice of words."

"If I say 'sit on my face' will that have the same effect?"

"Okay so not to be a buzzkill, but you came in me, like, ten minutes ago. Doesn't that gross you out?" She winced.

"You'll find that not much tends to do that. But... if you're volunteering to give me oral instead of me doing it for you, go ahead." He smiled.

"I haven't got any frickin energy, so it'll be a decent rest," kneeling beside the bed, she poked him. "Get hard. Do the thing. I believe in you."

Shuu raised a brow and grabbed her hand, forcing her to stroke him once more. "Sure...a rest until I spread your legs again and make you cum once more. I hope you realise that we'll be at this all night. So, better prepare yourself."

Annie smirked up at him. "So... I'm going to 'spread my legs' all night, but only cum once? Freakin weak," she teased, pumping him a bit harder as she gained some confidence. "Maybe you'll be the one keeling over from exhaustion."

Shuu chuckled, "I wouldn't be surprised if I keeled over from you. You're going to be riding my cock and enjoying every moment. Won't you...Lewd woman?"

Annie reddened again. "No," she said defensively and squeezed his balls with her other hand. "Lewd man. You just don't wanna have to move, do you?"

Breathing out, he squeezed her ass and massaged the flesh. "I think I've proven that I can and will," he said, looking at her. He stroked some red hair back from her face and flashed sharp fangs at her. "So keep going. Don't stop for a moment."

Annie peeled her hand back and grinned teasingly, clasping her hands behind her back. "I saw that. Very intimidating," she snorted. "Make me~"

He hummed and grabbed her by the back of her hair, forcing her head down to his cock. "Stick your tongue out first, little brat."

She squeaked, not sure why she hadn't expected this. She somehow found his expression incredibly arousing. Wordlessly Annie poked the tip of her tongue past her lips.

"Good girl...now lick it," he uttered in a velvety tone, erection straining at the sight of her. Annie reddened again.  _Back to square one, I suppose._

She glanced back down and leaned forward, touching the tip of her tongue to his slit, before quickly recoiling. "Ass," she muttered.

Shuu sighed and brought her head down, forcing himself past her lips. He groaned as he felt her warm mouth close around him, shuddering slightly and breathing out, looking at her with quirked lips. "Such a dirty mouth you have...I think we should put it to use," he muttered, starting the process of moving her head up and down using the grip on her hair. He soon lost his mind to pleasure once more, hazy eyes finding the glow of the full moon.


	13. Misaki Epilogue

It was amazing how quickly her belly had grown. It only took a few weeks before she needed maternity wear, and now, her belly poofs to a very round shape. Misaki smiled as she looked at herself in the mirror, putting a hand over it and feeling the little one kick.

Ruki walked down the hall and stopped in the doorway. He leaned against it slightly, knocking on the open door to grab her attention.

"Breakfast is ready," he said, a slight warmth to his eyes when he looked at the bump. She turned around and smiled, her own features softening further.

"Thanks," she padded over and pecked him on the cheek. "Good morning, cutie."

Ruki hummed, hand automatically sliding to her back and stroking her spine. "Good morning. How are things today?" He asked, pale hand shifting to her bump. Upon feeling a kick, his lips quirked. "Lively as usual."

"Very. Little bum had me up at seven," she laughed. "Are you going to be able to chase after such a high-spirited little thing? Reading books at them may not do too much good," she teased.

Ruki cut blue-grey eyes to the ceiling. "I took care of three fully grown children for half a century. I think I can handle it," he leaned down, kissing her briefly.

Misaki giggled against his lips before deepening the kiss for a moment and pulling back. "I do look too large for a month, though," she said more seriously. It seemed like she was perhaps five or six months, as best she could judge.

"I'm not completely surprised. Half-bloods will develop more quickly than a human would," he muttered, eyes shifting over her face. "Your health seems to be fine, anyway."

"Oh. Well then," she blinked. "That's... helpful to know," reaching up and kissing him once more, she giggled, patting his butt. "Cutie."

Ruki slid a hand into her hair and gripped the strands, kissing her neck. "No one gave you permission to touch there, Livestock. Don't let the breakfast go cold like last time. Behave yourself."

Misaki sighed and held up her hands placatingly. "I would never. I wasn't trying to get you going. Me? Never. I swear. Goodness. How dare you suggest such a thing," she laughed, causing him to smile and kiss her collarbone. He nipped at the skin, soon shifting slightly away and patting her backside with more force than she had him.

"Breakfast. Now," he said, eyes dancing even as his expression barely changed.

She giggled and turned around. "Yes, Master," she purred teasingly, padding out of the room and down to the dining room. She grinned upon entering. "Aww. Ruki. Scones? You're going soft on me."

"Did someone say scones!" Kou beamed, prancing through the doorway. His eyes lock on them and he grinned, reaching for one- until Yuma slapped it away.

"If you start first, you'll eat all of them! They're for the pregnant lady not you, she's eatin' for two!" He sneered.

Misaki giggled, taking a seat. "Good morning, you two," she greeted warmly. She loaded her plate with two scones, a lemon and a blueberry. "Alright. Now resume your scrapping."

Kou grinned and reached again, but Yuma bat his hand away once more. "Ow! What is it this time?" Kou grouched, holding his abused hand.

Yuma shrugged and grabbed a scone. "I just don't want you havin' the first one. Oi, Azusa, have one," he muttered, eating his scone as he passed the younger Mukamis the entire tray.

Azusa blinked, "...thank you."

Giggling, Misaki took a bite into the blueberry one, very pleased it was still warm. She smiled up at Ruki when he entered. "Delicious. Thank you," she said cheerfully.

Ruki smiled and leaned down, pressing his lips to hers and holding her chin in such a way it hid her lips. He then swept his tongue briefly inside her mouth, before smirking and moving away as if it had been a chaste kiss. "Yes, the blueberry ones are nice," he agreed, having tasted it on her tongue. The others were too busy fussing over their food to notice as Ruki took his seat.

Misaki rolled her eyes and took another bite, sliding a foot along his calf subtly under the table.  _He's so kinky, for someone who hides it so well._

Ruki ate his food, shifting his leg to move closer to hers, quite shameless about the attention since only she knew. Drinking his coffee and shifting his gaze to hers behind the curling stream, he wondered if it would wear off soon. The 'honeymoon' phase, even though they weren't married. Yet.

She curled her foot around his ankle perhaps a touch possessively, smirking behind her hand and finding him incredibly cute. Ruki if anything, enjoyed it. He wanted her to only ever look at him and caught himself staring a little too long.

Well...the honeymoon phase would probably last a long time if he had any say. He cleared his throat and kept eating. Azusa leaned over to Kou, whispering something. Kou shook his head.

"Nah, they're fine," he said, totally not whispering. "They're just playing footsie under the table again."

Misaki reddened slightly and brought her foot back. "Am not. Yuma, sweetie, I won't yell at you if you wanna beat him up. Actually, I'll help you in the garden today if you do."

Ruki hummed, sipping his coffee. "I'll buy you an extra tin of sugar cubes too-" he was cut off as a breeze ruffled his hair back- Kou rushing out of the room, chased by Yuma.

"GET BACK HERE YOU TRASH IDOL!" Yuma yelled.

Azusa smiled and eats his food. "I hope...he gives Kou a black eye...how wonderful that would be," he sighed, as though jealous. He then seemed to think to himself, before following them.

Misaki shook her head, laughing, before glancing at Ruki with very clear love in her expression. She poked his leg with her foot again. "I think we already have kids," she said dryly.

Ruki's lips quirked. "They haven't said it, but I think they're just as excited about a new addition," his hand covered hers.

"They'll be good uncles," she said softly. "Spirited, but I feel safe having them around. That counts for something."

He set his cup down. "Misaki," he muttered, looking at the steam rolling off the rim. "We haven't spoken about the elephant in the room yet. Do you want to talk about it now? About the...fact that you might have to turn?" He'd been putting it off, wondering at her reaction. She'd been a slave to vampires after all, to their king no less. She may not want to become like him.

Misaki smiled, a little bemused. "Oh, it's fine. You can turn me," she shrugged easily. "I watched Twilight. I don't want to be ripped open by a large half-blood baby. No worries, hon."

Ruki blinked. "Oh." He uttered, bemused himself. "Oh," clearing his throat, he smirked. "I had a speech prepared you know."

She giggled and leaned back in her chair. "Oh, that's a shame. Hit me. I wouldn't want to waste a good premeditated speech," she teased.

He huffed, standing and taking his plate. "No, no. The moment's gone. I'm just...glad," he settled on, smiling slightly. "I suppose I shouldn't have built that up so much." Misaki rubbed his arm comfortingly.

"You get yourself too worked up. What was I going to say? No? 'No, sorry, Ruki. I would prefer to die than live to see what we went through hell to get to together.' Sweetie, no."

Ruki relaxed under her touch and set the plate down again on the table. He then strokes a hand through her dark, silky hair. "Such a funny thing. You surprise me every time. I've lost sleep over this you know," he muttered, as if accusing her. He then leaned down, kneeling before her to touch her bump.

"I've lost sleep to you too," she said defensively, glancing around to make sure they were good and alone before lowering her voice. "You keep surprising me back with your freakin sex drive. Somehow, you're hornier than ME," her tone was teasing. Ruki's lips spread wider as he chuckled, looking slightly more boyish than usual.

He kissed her wrist, dragging his teeth over her palm. "Be thankful we don't have our own house. I'd have pinned you against every available surface in every room," his tone remained teasing even as his eyes darkened in that way that meant he wanted her all over again.

"I'm surprised you haven't," she snorted. "Just your desk, the kitchen counter, the wall of your study, every single piece of furniture in your room~" she enjoyed encouraging that look. It was fun to get him hot and bothered.

Ruki brought something out of his pocket as he leaned up and kisses her neck. "Bad Livestock. Don't tempt me to punish you right here. You'll be haunted by the memory every time we eat dinner," he said in between kisses and scrapes of his teeth. Misaki giggled and grabbed his face, peppering it with kisses all over.

"Haunted? By being punished by my Master? I highly, highly doubt it," she said, before kissing him with an open mouth.

The vampire kissed her back hungrily, stroking her hair and brushing his tongue inside her mouth. He then held her hand, slipping a ring onto a certain finger. "Stay with me," he uttered quietly, looking at her as their breaths intermingled. "As my wife. As well as my Livestock," he added, eyes dancing.

Misaki stiffened, looking down slowly. A large, oval ring sparkled on her finger, and a rare blush spread across her cheeks. She kissed him again, lovingly. "Of course," she whispered against his lips, the smile evident in her voice.

Ruki smiled and grabbed her around the waist, lifting her up and place her on his lap, steadying her. "I love you," he murmured in a hushed tone. It was only ever for her to hear.

"I love you too," she smiled, kissing his cheek. "I'm so glad you want me. I'm yours, forever," she whispered like a closely guarded secret, closing her eyes. "I love you so much."

Ruki kissed her neck. "Heh...it's like Pygmalion. Only I couldn't find a more suitable woman for me, even if I'd sculpted her from clay myself," he muttered, stroking her jaw.

She laughed. "I could say much of the same," leaning back, she grinned and poked his nose lightly. "I can't wait for our baby, Ruki, I'm so excited."

"Mn, another, smaller elephant in the room...what should we call them?" He asked, putting his hand on her stomach. "You can choose if they're a girl, sound fair?"

"I dunno, I'm the one fat with them. I think I should choose either way," she teased, waggling her eyebrows.

"It was my idea. You can choose the name but...they have to be something Romanian." He comprised, at least in his mind.

She raised an eyebrow at that. "I think you'll find I don't know too many Romanian names," she said, amused. "And we are not naming our baby Vlad. You cannot make me. I will run away in the night."

"Lucky for you I know plenty," Ruki said easily, a quirk to his lips. "Andrei for a boy. Silvie for a girl. All done."

She hummed. "I like them...but won't it be silly for both of us to have Japanese names, and our child a Romanian name?"

Ruki looked a little haughty. "I'm Romanian. My father had a business partner who was Japanese so he took a name from him. Out of my brothers, I'm the only one who kept my real first and last name. They took mine."

"Ruki, I know you're Romanian," Misaki huffed, smirking, "I only meant names. But, I do like those," she nodded, before snuggling back into his chest. "I'm picking middle names, though. No complaints~!"

"That's fine. There's the marriage as well..." he trailed off, already seeming to need to plan it.

Kou burst in then, not a scratch on him. "I call Godfather!" He yelled, soon pausing. "Actually maybe that's not a good idea."

Misaki giggled, standing. "Maybe it's a little untraditional, but I think we can name three godfathers just fine," she said teasingly. Yuma and Azusa follow Kou in, Azusa sporting a black eye, which he touched lovingly.

Yuma grinned. "Probably best to have three. Just to be sure," he nodded.

Ruki stood and slid a hand to her lower back, dragging possessively. "Untraditional is fine. It's what we usually do," he said quietly, a soft glint in his eyes. He was satisfied with what he had. He just had to hold onto it now. Misaki smiled and leaned up to kiss his cheek once more.

"It's settled, then," She nodded, grinning at the others. It was a strange, untraditional family, but warmer than any she'd been a part of before, and she was so glad and thankful to be a part of it.


	14. Arika Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Smut

At an apartment, located just above a diner, a window rolled open. A very faint breeze teased the inside of the room, rustling the curtains. Without a word or noise, a bunch of snapdragons tied together was left on the window ledge. The pale hand then withdrew and disappeared.

Sitting in her chair and reading, Arika barely noticed until the scent reached her nose. She frowned, closing her book and setting it down, before padding over to the window. Her heart stopped briefly upon seeing the bundle of flowers.

"Subaru?" She whispered, leaning out the window as her breathing quickened ever so slightly. Only the breeze greeted her, the shadows in the alleyway below her unchanging. Everything remained silent. She sighed and went to close the window, disappointment thrumming through her, before she paused. It wasn't hurting anything to leave it open. Taking the flowers, she brought them up to inhale deeply. She knew it was him. Who else would it be?

Outside, Subaru looked up at the window, hidden in shadow and huddled down by the side of the building. Why the fuck wasn't she closing her window? It was cold, and she wasn't exactly in a good neighbourhood. Thieves or worse could crawl in. He sneered in annoyance.

Arika just wrapped herself in a blanket to deal with the cold, but didn't return to the book. She admired the flowers in her hands, mouth in a hard line. _I just can't forget him. Subaru saved me, and he hates himself so much. I can't forget him, no matter how much time passes._

Subaru watched the window and, figuring the idiot had gone to bed, flew up. He landed on the roof silently and crouched. He then leaned down and settled on his stomach, reaching down and slowly pushing the window down. Her head snapped back to the window and she sprinted, holding it open.

"No!" Arika yelled, looking up and trying to find him in the darkness. "Subaru, I know you're there!"

Subaru started violently, grip slackening. Her strength pushing the window back up suddenly trapped his fingers. "FUCK!" He snarled, quickly sitting back up and folding his legs beneath him, blowing on red, stinging fingers and wincing.

Below, she paused. "Shit, I'm sorry," she cringed. "If... you come in here... I can give you a warm cloth." It was worth a try.

He tsked and closes his eyes, breathing out. He wanted to see her more than anything. Reluctantly, he shifted, moving down from the roof and stepping onto her window ledge. He then leaned inside, standing before her and avoiding her gaze. "Just for a bit," he muttered.

Arika's lips twisted a bit. He hadn't changed even slightly, though she supposed she shouldn't be surprised. She forced herself not to embrace him as she turned away and padded into the kitchen, getting a cloth, which she soaked with hot water from the sink. She handed it to him a moment later. "Are you... keeping well?"

Subaru accepted it from her, swallowing when their fingers brushed. He put the cloth on his red fingers. "Yeah, I'm fine. You? Seems like you're doin' alright here," he said, looking around at her decorated room.

"It's a hell of a lot better than at the palace," she said quietly. There was a lot she wanted to say, but none of it seemed appropriate. "Why did you... come?"

Subaru very slowly shifted his gaze to hers, looking at her properly for the first time since he'd gotten there. He then concentrated on his fingers, grunting when he pressed the cloth too hard. "Just checking in. I do that sometimes."

Arika glanced up at him, blushing slightly. "O-oh. I wish you would have told me," she murmured quietly, swallowing a hard lump in her throat. "Or... said hi."

He blinked and looked at her again. "...Wasn't supposed to see you today either. You should shut your damn window, idiot. And lock it! This isn't the safest neighbourhood you know. You'll get broken into."

"Stay with me," she said bluntly. "It would be...plenty safe like that," she murmured, hands curling into fists, gritting her teeth. "Subaru, please, just stay!"

He swallowed thickly and walked by her to the kitchen. "Damn it. I knew I shouldn't have grown those stupid things," he muttered to himself, washing the cloth and very deliberately not looking at her. He'd just been selfish. Indulgent. Arika's lip wobbled as she realized he was going to leave again.  _I can't stand it anymore._

She chased him into the kitchen and embraced him tightly from behind. "Subaru, I love you. Please," she begged. "I can't...stand any more."

Subaru stiffened under her body and suddenly turned, holding her against the wall and staring down at her. "You were supposed to forget, you damn idiot. Why...why are you so fucking dumb?" His voice was strained.

She stared up at him, pale. "How could I possibly forget you?" she whispered. "Why... are you so against this? Have I done something to make you hate me?"

The vampire wilted, leaning into her shoulder heavily. "No. You stupid...I fucking love you. This is...all I can do for you. I can't touch you how I want to." He gritted out. "Don't you get it? I want to keep you safe, but at the same time I...wanna break you so much," he breathed, fanning hot breath over her skin. He felt twisted and disgusting, holding her. Her, which he considered pure, despite everything that had happened to her. She was pure to him.

"Break me. Please," Arika pleaded, clinging tightly to the front of his shirt. "Touch me. I just want you, Subaru, I want you so much, more than anything. I can't... move on. I don't think I'll ever be able to." Time in the castle had changed her too much to feel normal again.

Desire flooded him like a swift punch to the gut, making lightning crash through his veins. He breathed out raggedly, drawing back slightly to look at her. He then grabbed her around the waist and materialised them into her room, throwing her roughly onto the bed and leaning over her. "You're...going to regret this," he panted, lust in his gaze even as he pressed a hand to his mouth, trying to control himself from the dark thoughts he had. If he hurt her badly, he'd never forgive himself.

Arika pulled him down, pushing his hand away and crashing her lips against his in answer. She wouldn't regret a thing. She wrapped her legs around his waist as if trying to cling to him. Subaru inhaled her scent, squeezing his eyes shut and sweeping his tongue inside her mouth, brushing it against hers and pinning her hips down with his own. He slid his arms underneath her, wrapping around her and pulling her closer so that their chests met. Arika kissed him back equally hard, tongue seeking his. She wanted more, couldn't hold back any more than he was able to. Subaru grunted against her mouth and rutted his hips forward. He slid his arms away, instead grabbing the front of her top, tearing it open in a quick frenzy. He kept kissing her hungrily, hands shaking with want of her.

She squeaked against his lips and blushed slightly. The room wasn't exactly warm, and being in her pyjamas, was without a bra. Her nipples immediately hardened from the cold, and she made another small noise. Large hands cupped her breasts, massaging and squeezing them. Subaru leaned his head down and licked her chest, clamping his mouth down and sinking his fangs into her breast. He drank, gulping her blood down in a rush, as if not quite in control of himself. He pinched her nipple with one hand, pressing a thumb over it and rubbing. Arika moaned loudly, wincing at how sensitive it felt. She couldn't stop squirming.

"S-Subaru..." she groaned, squeezing hazy eyes shut. Subaru sucked hungrily, removing his fangs and licking the marks, chuckling darkly as the blood lust made his expression take a turn. Instead of scared, his red eyes gleamed in the dark, looking at her. "Fuck...I really can't hold back if you say my name like that," grabbing her pyjama pants and tugging them down her legs, the material strained in his hands. "Don't hold back," she breathed, staring up at him. He looked amazing. There was something so incredibly erotic about his expression, and she wanted him, badly. "Subaru~"

His mouth practically salivated as he drank in the image she made. Her pyjama shirt was torn, still hanging on her arms and bare sex glistening. His erection strained against his pants as he reached for his shirt, tugging it up over his head and discarding it. He then shoved his head down between her legs, kissing her sex hungrily and sucking on her clit. Arika gasped, back automatically arching. "Subaru!" She groaned, reaching down to tug him closer by the hair. She bucked against his face, needing more. Subaru grabbed her thighs and spread her legs apart, pinning them down into the bedding and leaving her completely open to him as he shoved his tongue inside her. He paid attention to everything, her squirming, the reactions if he sucked or nipped her a certain way. It only got him more aroused. Arika mewled happily, breathing picking up, even with the aching of the harshness of which he pushed her thighs. "Gn! S-Subaru..." she moaned, unable to stop saying his name.

Subaru leaned up suddenly, pressing hard lips to hers and seeming not to be able to take it anymore. He undid his pants and shoved them down along with his underwear, bucking his hips to shove himself inside her. He let out a long groan, feeling her grip him- and then stiffened slightly. Worry came flooding back. He looked at her, panting slightly. Arika's mouth had frozen mid-gasp, staring down at him. He was large, very large, and it felt incredibly tight. "S-Subaru..." she whimpered, before clinging tightly around his neck. "I-just move...!"

Subaru grunted, kissing her neck. "I love you- idiot," he muttered, before starting to move. With every buck of his hips, the bed squeaked slightly. He rammed himself inside her fully right at the start, and drew himself almost completely out, before repeating the movements. His hips snapped forward and drew back in rough thrusts, wet noises filling the room as he muffled his moans into her neck.

"I love you too," her voice was small and faint compared to his low growls, and she couldn't stop whimpering and mewling. His thrusts were violent, somewhat painful, and deliciously satisfying, and her lips parted as her back arched. Subaru turned her slightly, lifting her leg up and holding the spot on the underside of her knee, effectively stretching Arika wider for him as he groaned, ramming inside her again.

"Fuck-" he gritted out, abdomen flexing as his hips rolled continuously. Arika screamed, the new position aching, but she was too busy to really care. She reached out, touching his abdomen and the hard muscles there. Subaru shuddered and his hips stuttered at her touch, hearing her pant needily. He rutted his hips hard to the point that the bed jolted and squeaked forward- headboard hitting the wall continuously as Subaru growled, dropping her leg once more and leaning over her so that their hot, sweating bodies were pressed so close there was hardly any space between them. Holding her hips, he kept moving, getting closer and panting hotly into her neck.

Arika kissed his cheek sloppily, legs useless. "S-Subaru, I'm going to... cum..." she managed out, moaning loudly.  _I can't believe I haven't already, he's going so hard._

Subaru drew his head back slightly from her neck- expression having been mostly hidden. His face revealed how strained he felt for release, shuddering and panting, but a dark, consuming look swam in his eyes. He wanted to keep her more than anything. He slammed his hips faster, bucking erratically and hiding his face in her neck again, shuddering and moaning. His abdomen tightened as he fought not to release before her. Luckily, she couldn't take anymore. Arika screamed as her sex squeezed around him and she released violently, holding onto his shoulders for dear life, whimpering out his name.

Subaru gasped into her neck and let go partway through a thrust, body shuddering into hers as he came hard, letting out a breathy snarl into her neck. He panted heavily, sweat clinging to his body.

Taking a few long moments to catch her breath, Arika opened dazed eyes that slowly refocused. She moaned softly and reached up to shakily stroke his hair, fingers trembling. Subaru doesn't flinch like before and instead leaned into her touch slightly, before he kissed her wrist and shifted, holding her close. "...I missed you," he said quietly, voice still faint from exhaustion.

"You didn't have to," she reminded him quietly, kissing his cheek. "You're... going to stay, right? Please, Subaru."

Subaru swallowed, pulling out of her and peeling pale fingers off her hips. Angry looking bruises greeted him in the shape of fingerprints. He looked at her and sighed, slumping into her. "Shouldn't. But...if you want me, still, then I'll stay until you kick me out," he rested his forehead against hers.

"Then you'll stay forever, because I'll never kick you out," she said quietly, stroking his hair. "I love you. I want you forever."

Subaru blinked at her tiredly, expression still surprised. He didn't understand her. But he felt almost formless in her hands. It didn't matter what he was or who he'd been, so long as she kept looking at him like that. He slowly smiled, lips bent painfully. He moved to lay down beside her, pulling her in and grabbing her hand, returning it to his hair. She stroked it, amused.

"I don't think I'm going to be walking too much tomorrow," she said dryly. Between her thighs was an absolute mess of combined juices.

"That's fine, don't wanna move. Stay here with me," he muttered, brushing some blonde hair from her face. "Snapdragon...heh...you know, when I was a kid, I didn't think I'd get company in my later years. Played alone, all the time. I aint good with people," he mutters, not realising what the album had been about.

"I know. I saw the memories. You were fucking adorable," she kissed his cheek. Subaru blinked and froze, before pale skin flushed scarlet.

"What?!" He barked. "N-no...she didn't...give you THAT album right? Tell me you didn't see the pirate one? Gah, shit!" He buried his face in her hair.

Arika giggled. "Cute," she teased. "And the bunny. It makes me ridiculously happy you like bunnies. I don't know why, but it fits SO well."

"No it doesn't!" Came a muffled voice from her hair. He drew back, face still red. "I was so lame back then..." he muttered, soon stilling and looking at her sharply. "Oi...you didn't see anything recent right? Nothin'...to do with Snapdragons?" He asked faintly.

Arika cupped his cheeks, grin teasing and a little wicked. "Oh, quite a lot, and lemme tell you, I melted. I would not have laughed at you, ya ass, I would have been very happy."

Subaru blinked owlishly and glanced away, still blushing. His lips thinned and he leaned forward, resting his forehead against hers and breathing out. "I ain't good at this shit, if that wasn't obvious already."

"I can tell. I also don't care," smirking slightly, she continued to play with his hair. "It's... enough that you're here. I... really, really missed you," her words don't really convey just how much, as her mind flashed to the many nights she had felt cold and empty that past month. Freedom hadn't tasted like how she'd expected. Subaru's blush slowly faded as he drew back slightly to look at her properly.

"Were you okay?" He asked quietly, making her swallow a lump in her throat. "Yeah," she said, not really lying. It was of course still better than the palace. He looked away, hugging her tighter. "...My Mother...she died not too long ago," there was no emotion in his voice.

Arika's expression faltered. "I'm so sorry," she said softly, stroking white hair behind his ears, frowning. "Are you... doing okay?"

Subaru nodded, eyes slightly dim with recollection. "I guess she...couldn't take it anymore. Told me to grow those for you. She wanted me to see you again," he nodded to the snapdragons. She swallowed and dropped her hand to his shoulder to embrace him more tightly.

"I'm sorry," she said again, not sure what there was to say. She let out a breath, kissing his cheek. He hugged her to him in response, inhaling her scent. He'd done his grieving, yet it still felt painful, like an absence was within him that nothing would ever fill. But her presence brought him comfort and he kissed her neck.

"Oi...let's not talk about it now. What you been up to here in this place?" He asked, drawing back slightly and blinking the mist from his eyes.

"Well, downstairs is a little diner. I work there during the day, and the manager lets me live up here for half wages," she explained. "They're really, really good people. It's... weird. I keep expecting them to want something more in return. I guess I'm not used to much charity."

Subaru nodded. "You seemed to be doin' alright when I saw you last. Glad they're decent," he stroked her hip. "I have some money you know. Guess it won't last forever though. I'll probably have to get a job too," he winced. He'd be fantastic around other people.

"I have some saved up, but it's barely anything," she hummed, wincing. She'd eaten poorly in an attempt to be as frugal as possible, to the point where she'd lost quite a bit of weight. But, she did have a few hundred dollars to show for it. "We could... save for a while, and go find something together."

He nodded, scratching his cheek. "I could find my own place if they won't let me live here."Don't think I haven't noticed this, by the way," he grumbled, pinching her hip and looking at her slight figure. Arika sighed.

"I did what I had to. Don't nag," she said quietly. "I don't think they would mind you staying here, though. Maybe they would let you work downstairs, too. Heh, you as a waiter would be hilarious."

"You ain't losin' any more weight." He nagged anyway. "Tch...and I might be too clumsy for that. I could wash dishes maybe...or beat up people who don't pay their bill," he mused, smirking slightly.

Arika giggled. "Yeah, fair. We can talk to them in the morning. They're very sweet, I promise," she grinned toothily, snuggling into him again. "And fuck right off. I could go and be a model. Nothing sexier than ribs."

Subaru moved her so that he could rest his chin on her head. "Tch. No way, other guys would look at you then," he grumbled, holding her to him possessively.

"Don't come down to the diner then," she muttered. "Something tells me you wouldn't like the gropers very much."

He stiffened, limbs locking. He then grabbed her shoulder and pushed her back to look her in the eye. "Who touched you?" A quiet snarl rolled into his voice. "I'll kill them. Fucking bastards."

"Relax," she sighed, patting his cheek. "I beat the shit out of them, and Mizuki downstairs, the owner, had them banned."

He relaxed slightly. "Good. Tch...you tell me if that happens again. I'll make them impotent too."

Arika laughed and kissed his cheek again. "I wouldn't worry too much. Mizuki has zero tolerance for it. She's pretty fantastic," she admitted. "But... yeah. It is a little annoying," she paused for a moment, before resuming the snuggling. "I love you, Subaru. I love you a lot. I'm... really glad you're back." Subaru blinked and sighed, eyes dark while thin lips slowly tilted up.

"That's gonna take some gettin' used to. And...I'll probably mess this up a lot. But I love you too, little idiot." He pressed his lips to the side of her head.

She smiled under his kiss, closing her eyes. She couldn't help but feel a little sleepy, after the sex. "I don't think you'll ruin anything."

Subaru stroked her hair, "get some sleep, Snapdragon. I'll be here when you wake up..." he promised, voice quiet.

"I'm glad," she said for what feels like the hundredth time, but her voice was fainter, filled with sleep. She curled into him, and within moments, she found a far more peaceful sleep than she had in over a year. Subaru stayed awake for a while, listening to her breathing and the gentle thrum of her heart. He combed pale fingers through her hair in an absent-minded gesture. Briefly, he thought to leave again- that he didn't deserve her, but in the end, shifted closer.

He didn't want to leave. And if she wanted him, he'd never let her go. Tired red eyes drifted shut and his body relaxed against hers, lulled to sleep by the scent of snapdragons.


	15. Annie Epilogue (End)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was all written by myself and Diana Moore aka LadyDiana2000, and we thank you for reading.

Her newfound little bit of freedom was unexpected but very, very nice. Annie sat on the beach, toes touching the tide that rose up to greet her, while her arms wrapped around her knees, looking at the sun starting to dip over the water. Due to the season, it should've been cold, but she guessed things worked differently in the demon world. Despite her plenty perverted company, she had opted for a bikini, red hair loose for a change. Annie sighed, shifting a bit.  _Damn, things are weird. Feels are a thing._

Shuu sat a little bit away from her, leaning heavily forward so that his arms rested on his drawn-up knees. His eyes had drifted shut, and he may have nodded off for a few minutes. He then raised his head and blinked, shifting bare feet in the sand. He hadn't taken off anything else, adjusting his sweater. Annie glanced over at him, yet again, wondering why he was being a boob but not wanting to give in and like, ask him or something. She pried herself up and stepped forward into the water, intent on one last swim before they had to go. She didn't know when she'd next get the opportunity. Shuu watched her, eyes shifting over her figure.

"Your hair looks sexy down," he uttered quietly, not particularly worried if she didn't hear. For once, she didn't bite, merely glancing over her shoulder.

"Thanks," she said quietly, before walking a bit deeper. Yes, the seawater would absolutely tangle the hell out of her curls, but it was alright. One time wouldn't be the end of the world.

Shuu smiled slightly and tilted his head a touch. "So...did you enjoy it? The Full moon? Or would you try and avoid it in the future?" He asked silkily.

Now she reddened slightly. "I liked last night," she mumbled. "It was... weird to see you like that," keeping her back to him very intentionally, she waded in until the water reached her hips. "...Was kinda hot," she added under her breath. Shuu hummed, tugging at his music player and unclipping the choker around his neck which kept it in place. He set it down on the towel and a moment later, reached out- drawing her back into him as he stood behind her in the water, having teleported.

"What was that?" He asked quietly, amusement dancing in his voice.

"I said it was kinda lame!" She barked, reddening darker. "Dumbass, your pants are wet now. You're like a freaking child."

Shuu smiled, nipping her neck. "You wanted me in here with you. Don't pretend otherwise. You've been sighing all day," large hands wandered to smooth up her hips, tracing the shape of her. Annie's lips turned up a bit as she got an idea that would likely get her in trouble, but she didn't particularly care.

"True," she said teasingly, before tugging him down into the water with a sudden yank. Annie quickly squirmed her way behind him so that she'd basically tackled him, water up to his chest. "Get fuckin rekt!"

Shuu blinked and sighed. "Big bully," he accused, leaning back into her heavily to force her deeper into the water. She made a sort of 'ack' noise, going under completely, pinned to the sand. She kicked, shoving at his back. He chuckled and leaned away, turning around and letting her surface, tugging her to him and wrapping strong arms around her waist.

"You can be my lifesaver in the water. Float with me," he muttered, lips turning up.

Annie sputtered and wiped the water away from her eyes. "Pain in the ass," she huffed, despite having started it. She leaned into him, however, content to snuggle. If nothing else, Shuu was at least very cuddleable. Shuu looked at her, eyes half-lidded as usual. Blonde hair brushed into his eyes, before he leaned his head onto her shoulder.

"You must be pretty eager to get back to the human world, huh?" He asked, voice lethargic.

"Don't bring that up," she said warningly, stiffening. "That's heavy shit. You really wanna do this?"

He sighed and closed his eyes. "Nah. Forget it, troublesome woman," he muttered, hand sliding down her back and settling on her waist.

"Didn't think so," Annie mumbled, squirming a little bit.  _Time to change the subject, maybe get him riled up._  She squirmed harder and managed to detach herself, taking a few paces away and splashing him. He closed his eyes and tsked, spitting the water from his mouth. He tasted the salt and winced, before a wave lulled him toward the shore, crashing over his head and soaking him further. He rose once more, looking very much like a drowned cat.

Annie giggled and paced back, grinning.  _He really should have worn a bathing suit._  Clasping her hands behind her back, she cocked her head cheekily. "Getting wet for me, are you?" She teased.

"That's your job, not mine," he snorted, lulling onto his back in the water and looking up at the sky, glancing at her when the tide brought him back into her. "Heh...the sun is bringing out some freckles on your skin. Cute."

Annie sighed. _He's being so docile tonight, and even though it's the norm, it's so weird after last night. I just wanna provoke him, at least a little._  She didn't answer, not sure how else to bait him. Splashing didn't work. Neither did tackling. Weird. She drifted down and grabbed him by the shoulders, dunking him under to see if maybe, just maybe, that would do it?

Shuu's hand reached out and wrapped around her neck warningly, standing up again and resisting her weight on his shoulders. He moved so that he was bent toward her face. "Stop doing that," he uttered in annoyance, voice pitched lower.

Annie latched onto his hand and giggled. "Can't," she smiled, thoroughly unconcerned about his hand on her neck. "It ain't a beach trip without roughhousing."

Blue eyes narrowed slightly, lips tilting up and spreading wider to reveal a fang. "Ah...I get it. After last night, it's given you a taste for rougher play. Heh..dirty woman," leaning down and licking her cleavage, his free hand traced the line of her bikini bra, moving his fingers under her breast and cupping as he bit down. Annie reddened down to her neck as she squirmed.

"No, you stupid fuck! ROUGHHOUSE. As in, like, scrapping! And wrestling! Not kinky tit nomming, Jesus fucking Christ!" She griped, thoroughly exasperated. She wasn't sure what she should have expected.

Shuu chuckled and drew back, licking his bottom lip and straightening. He then pushed her over into the water, turning away and heading back to the shore. "There you go, annoying. I don't roughhouse. Too much work."

Giggling and pushing off the sand easily, she caught up to him, holding on around his leg like a child. "Do it. Don't be a pussy," she teased, reaching up and poking his ass.

Shuu groaned, carrying on with her attached to his leg, waddling awkwardly out of the water and onto the dry sand. He tugged off his soaking sweater and undershirt, plopping the soaking wet clothes onto her head. "You rejected my kinky bite. That's as far as I go today," amusement curled in his eyes. Annie pouted, throwing the clothes onto his towel, because she wasn't enough of a prick to put them in the sand.

"You got HOW MANY KINKY BITES LAST NIGHT?" She reminded him, gesturing to the countless marks on her skin.

The vampire sat on the towel, looking at her and smirking. "Mn...I know. Heh, I like this one... looks like a crescent moon," he gestured to one mark under her ribs, tracing it with his thumb. Annie winced. It still stung a little.

"Shuu, cmon," she whined, climbing over to straddle his leg. "I'm usually very low maintenance. Super indulgent. Not at all a brat. I DESERVE this."

"Uh-huh," sarcasm dripped from his tone. His thumb dipped forward, nail digging slightly into the mark as he leaned into her and kissed her navel, sucking the skin. "You should have had your fill of excitement last night. I'm not...like that usually. You'll just have to get used to it," he uttered, remembering when he'd slipped and told her that he was usually weaker, sentimental. He was certain Reiji would agree with that side of himself. Annie winced, before sighing and seeming to deflate a bit.

"One good round, and I'll let you touch my butt?" She offered, in a last-ditch attempt.

Shuu shoved her down into the sand, but crawled onto her, weighing her down heavily and effectively stopping there. His body stayed pressed against hers. "Did you prefer the me from last night?"

Annie squirmed a bit, lips pinching. "I wouldn't put it like that, it was just... different. You're still the same pervy dude," she pointed out. "It was just...weird, in a kinda nice way. Couldn't tell you why, though."

"Well, you only have to wait a month for it to happen again," he said, leaning down and resting his chin on her chest, looking at her with half-lidded eyes. ".. I wonder if I'll be able to manage an excitable girl like you back at home," he mused.

Annie raised an eyebrow. "Eh? What are you on about?" She asked, tone perhaps just a touch grumpy.  _I just wanna fucking wrestle, and it bothers me IMMENSELY that I have to wait a goddamn month._

"You're going to be high maintenance, I can tell. Urgh...if you run, I'm going to have to catch you and punish you and everything. Fwaa.." he yawned. "Oh...you'll sleep in my room, by the way. It's too much of a pain to have you in a different room."

Her mouth twitched slightly. "Heh. Is that a promise, or a threat?" She asked teasingly. "I would pay sooo much money to see you try and chase me down. I don't stop for naps."

Shuu snorted and lifted himself off her, laying down on the sand and crunching his fingers through the wet sands. "I'll just chain you to my bed. Heh...maybe naked," he smirked to himself.

She stood up and padded back in the direction of the water, skin hopelessly sandy again. "No way in hell," she said flatly, lying back in it and washing it off. "Perv."

He shrugged, closing his eyes and tilting his head back, opening them to look up at the sky again. A multitude of purples, pinks and oranges paint the sky because of the setting sun. He wasn't usually up early, but something in him had wanted to get away from his brothers before they all returned home. He'd be bringing the high maintenance girl with him into that house of murder and death, after all. His eyes drifted shut again tiredly as though he found it difficult to keep them open. Annie glanced back at him, mistaking him for asleep. Wordlessly, she got out of the water and grabbed a clean towel, before carefully coming over and sitting beside him.

Leaning over, she put her head on his arm and cuddled up to his side. "Hey, we should probably do that sentimental thing now that we didn't do last night," she said quietly. Shuu opened his eyes a touch. He then yawned softly.

"Hm...what do you want to talk about?" He asked, voice thick with tiredness.

"I dunno. I brought it up. Now you say something constructive," she poked his side.

"Uh...what's your favourite colour?"

"Yellow, that isn't constructive," she whined. "Feels stuff. You said you were sentimental."

Shuu blinked slowly. "Hm...in case you were interested, yellow is my colour. If you wore that to a Vampire Ball, it would mean that you were trying to curry favour with me," he smirked.

"What do you mean,  _your_  colour?" She frowned. "That seems really weird. Is it like an ownership thing?"

"It's a royalty thing. It's supposed to help us locate potential partners easier. For flings, romances or...maybe marriage one day," he snorted.

She nodded. "Yellow's been my favourite colour for forever. It isn't to hit on you," she said dryly. "Besides. I can't picture you in my favourite shade. Picture the colour you would put on a baby blanket, that's what I mean."

Shuu chuckled, "yeah...that sounds like mine. I just wear it as a tie, nothing fancy." He closed his eyes, fingers loosely curling over her wrist. "So…when you come back with me to the human world, don't go running off, alright? It'll be a pain to drag you back. Just stay next to me."

"I'm not... gonna run," she affirmed softly. "Actually, I might, but only with the intention of being caught, if that makes sense."

He shifted slightly and curled his fingers into her hair, despite the sand coating his digits. "... Why?" He asked quietly. "You wanted to talk sentimental.. so...why wouldn't you run for real?" Annie swallowed, shifting and looking away a bit.

"I dunno," she muttered. "I don't have a good reason, besides the 'it wouldn't work' one. I'm here. Guess I may as well... stay, or whatever."

Shuu nodded slowly. "Good reasoning, I guess. Well...I'll keep you, so that's a thing," he grunted, leaning up and shifting her up with him. "Let's get going," plopping a towel on her head, he rubbed her hair.

Annie sighed, wanting to scrap still, but letting it go. "Kaaay," she sighed, wrapping the towel around her shoulders. "Ugh. I'm so sandy, gonna shower when we get there."

Shuu smirked. "I'll join you," he chuckled, parting the towel to nip her shoulder, before pulling himself up and grabbing his soaked sweater and shirt.

"I wasn't offering," she said, but her tone doesn't have the normal bite. She soon sighed and walked towards the road, "but whatever."

A limo pulled up out of no where and Shuu opened the door, climbing inside and unbothered by his wet, sandy pants on the leather seat. Annie sat down as well, wincing from the feel of sand pressed between the leather and her bare thighs. "Let's get back fast," she mumbled.

Shuu glanced at her while the limo pulled away. He then patted his lap. "Oi...come here. I won't do anything perverted."

Annie rose an eyebrow. "I somehow doubt that," she mumbled, before crawling over anyway and sitting on his knees. She left her feet on the seat and leaned her head against his shoulder. "You're being awfully snuggly today."

"Hn...call it sentimentality," he curled his arm around her waist slightly. He looked out of the window, the clouds reflecting on his blue eyes.

Annie poked his nip. "For someone who claims to be sentimental, there really haven't been many sentiments," she said dryly. He hummed, closing his eyes.

"I'm not, I said you can call it sentimentality. Things are fine how they are, aren't they?"

She paused a moment, but nodded. "Yeah. This is alright," she agreed, closing her eyes. "I can deal with this."  _Maybe even like it._

He remained quiet, feeling her breaths fan out onto his bare chest. The limo continued on for some time, until the temperature dropped and Shuu opened his eyes, the sky darker, and he wasn't certain when he'd fallen asleep. He stroked her arm slightly. "We're in the human world. We'll be there soon."

Annie had curled closer to him and started to shiver. "Damn, it's cold," her wet hair and general lack of clothes becoming an issue now. Shuu chuckled and twirled her red hair around his fingers playfully. He then looked up, a shadow falling over his face slightly the moment he registered where they were.

"There it is," he muttered, laying eyes on the distant shape of the mansion, which was drawing closer. His brothers would be waiting inside, minus Subaru, who had run off after his mother's death. Shuu wondered if he'd had the right idea.

"It looks cold," she said grumpily. "Can you do the teleporting pizazz so that outside is not a thing?"

Shuu remained quiet, the image of her arriving in a limo not lost on him. He shifted his gaze down to Annie and instead of seeing her draped in a towel, white lace covers her legs, falling to the floor. He can even feel the gossamer thread of a veil. Annie noted his expression and curled her fingers through his, smiling like things were fine. He hoped that bright smile wouldn't wither, but as they approached the mansion, he couldn't help but think that she'd traded her life as a harem girl for that of a Sacrificial Bride.

_End_


End file.
